Akame Ga Kill: Night Raid
by Ryoma Hakurei
Summary: Our story begins before the fall of the corrupt capital. A group of dedicated and talented individuals put aside their fears and band together with the common goal of overthrowing A Tyrannical government set on oppressing the people and committing unspeakable crimes. (Rated M for sexual content. Cover photo is of Ryoma/OC.)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Murasame Vs Muramasa**

 **Authors notes: This will for the most part follow the events of the anime since it's what I saw and am familiar with. I thought I'd incorporate myself into it as well because why not? Some events however may play out differently due to the presence of my OC. (Some may be for the better. ;D) I'm aware of some events from the manga and may include a bit too. This takes place just a few days after Tatsumi has been recruited (He defeated Ogre.) being why Akame may seem a tad bit more "social" on a mission than her usual level headed self. As the description included the story is Rated M for sexual content on top of the fact that it's Akame Ga Kill. And no it's not a Harem but pairings will be in it. (Just don't ask me who as I haven't planned a damn thing for this story and simply write from the heart/Events from the anime xD. I hope you readers enjoy and lemme know what I can do better. P.S Ryoma may or may not seem OP. If he does, later down the line we'll see why he's as strong as he seems. I at least have that figured out. (IF he seems strong xD.)**

Akame ran through the forest at high speeds determined to catch up to her mark before he could vanish into the stillness of the night. Her mind was as clear and straight as the legendary and cursed blade the black haired girl always kept by her side. Her sprinting eventually came to a stop when she ran into a boy just about her age in appearance. "What is he doing this deep in the forest at this time of night? He has to be the target." She thought to herself before slowly unsheathing her blade. The sound of her blade echoing throughout the area. Upon hearing the sound of her blade the boy looked away from the still and bloodied body that lay just before his feet as he slowly turned his head to his right looking over his shoulder.

Akame's eyes widened for a slight moment upon noticing the lifeless corpse at the boys feet. It was a girl who couldn't have been more than 10 years of age. He turned to face Akame as he remained silent. This boy bore Dark black hair the same shade of that of Akames but shared half of it's length. He was about 5'10 in height and had seemingly lifeless green eyes that stared through Akame's very soul. He wore a plain white T-shirt with blue jeans. "Y-you brought her all the way out here just so you could kill her? What kind of monster targets defenseless children?" She asked as she placed both her hands firmly on the grip of her weapon as she got into her combat stance. The boy looked over at the body behind him and continued to remain silent.

"Why the hell won't he say anything? What's up with his eyes...? Is he even human or... ?" The boys gaze shifted away from the body that lay before him and turned back to face the girl in front of him. He took a small step forward when suddenly she dashed towards him stopping just a little past him. She began to sheath her blade. "Eliminate." Mere moments later blood began to gush from his throat as black markings began to appear upon his flesh. Soon after his lifeless body fell to the ground. She then crouched beside the little girls body and closed her eyes which had been open even in death. "Murasame?" Upon hearing those words she quickly sprung up and turned about face drawing her sword yet again. Her eyes widened as the boy stood at her original location where she stood just before her dash. Her gaze shifted to the one she had just killed. "W-what the? They are the same. But If I killed him then... A clone or a twin?"

She shifted her attention back at the boy as he unsheathed and drew a blade of his own. "I-is that Muramasa?! So it IS true. The target was really carrying the Muramasa. In that case it makes sense. He must have used Muramasa's ability to temporarily transform a recently slain victim into a clone of the user."

The boy simply looked at his blade a mere moment when he instantly appeared in front of Akame. Her eyes widened. "You're Akame aren't you?" A small smile began to form upon his lips. She didn't respond with words but instead quickly took a step back before spinning 180 degrees swinging her blade horizontally at the boy at very high speeds. He instantly raised his right arm holding his blade vertically effectively blocking her strike. He immediately countered by sweeping his left leg under both of her own but before he could make contact she jumped up just high enough to avoid his sweep and turned her blade vertically striking downwards at a plunge aimed at his head. He rolled to his right avoiding her attack and stared at her sword as it drove into the ground. He then quickly shifted his gaze back towards the girl in his presence as he sprung up from his crouch using the momentum to bring his blade forward in a stab like motion but was quickly met by a well timed block.

The boy smirked as he thrust forward. Akame's eyes widened as she was sent back towards a very large tree that stood just behind her. Right before impact though she jumped up and kicked off the tree and began running up the base of it. The boy watched for several seconds before running towards the tree then running up it giving chase. "Hmph, he followed me." She stopped mid run and turned about face and began running downwards towards him. The two brought their weapons up and began sending out a barrage of repeated slashes. Neither one could get the upper hand as each strike was met with a block and counter.

The boy brought his blade behind him and jumped off the tree spinning in a rapid 360 motion. Akame instantly pushed off the tree jumping over him as the tree was instantly and effortless chopped in half. "While one strike from my blade results in an instant and cursed death, his blade will result in extreme pain with no way of stopping it. Every breath comes with the burning desire for death. I can't afford to get hit." She kicked his right shoulder mid spin as hard as she could causing him to fly downwards towards the ground. He stabbed his sword into the lower half of the tree as his blade cut through it like butter essentially slowing his descent. Akame kept her eyes on him at all times as she made her way back to the ground. Before she could land however he sprung right back up sending another unrelenting barrage of slashes.

Akame was once again able to block all attacks not allowing a single one to get through. He came with a vertical spin sending an overhead slash at her but she turned her blade horizontally blocking the attack. The boy used their momentum to flip forward one more time bringing his right leg down managing to kick Akame on the top of her head sending her crashing straight down into the ground. After hitting the ground she let out a slight grunt and instantly rolled backwards getting on her knees stabbing her sword into the ground for support. The boy landed just in front of her. "Why do you kill children? What could you possibly gain from such a thing?"

She was once again met with silence. She grit her teeth a mere moment before regaining her composure. She stood straight and once again regained her posture. She held her blade firmly in her hands. The two remained silent before once again running up to each other. He attempted a vertical slash but was instantly sidestepped by Akame, she spun 180 degrees and kicked him in his side as hard as she could sending him flying into a tree. He let out a gasp as soon as his back made contact but instantly made sure to turn his focus back onto Akame. It was however too late as she was already out of sight.

He regained his balance and held his stance up once more. "You're finished." She whispered as she appeared behind him and thrust her blade forward. It pierced his shirt but before it could make contact with his flesh he spun to his right side as the blunt and side of her blade slid along his bare back. Her eyes widened "I was right there... How the hell did he dodge my attack?" He placed his left hand on her right elbow driving her blade into the tree that stood before them. She instantly used her left elbow and struck his lower abdomen grabbing her sword spinning around with it. Before her blade made contact with his neck her eyes widened as she stopped her attack. The boy stood still his blade sheathed.

"Y-you Sheathed your weapon? Why?!"

"Because." The boy responded as she slowly moved her blade from his neck. "I want to die by your hand. It's been a goal of mine for sometime now."

"!... What? Why?" She asked as she kept her eyes on her opponent.

"I lived my life roaming the streets homeless and hungry. I stole whatever food I could to survive after my mom and my dad were murdered." Tears began to escape him as he began to laugh dropping the Muramasa at his feet as he placed his right hand on his forehead. Akame's eyes followed the sword shifting her gaze back to the boy only after the blade hit the ground. "You know why they were murdered Akame?" The black haired girl remained silent placing her back against the tree that towered behind her. She exhaled and sheathed her Murasame crossing her arms over her chest. "Why were they murdered?" She asked softly her tone demonstrating some slight sympathy. "They were murdered because of our blood. Some men broke in our house one night. My parents hid me while I watched in horror at what happened next." "You carry foreign blood" One of the men who broke into our home shouted before murdering my parents." The boy tilted his head down looking at the ground. "I was spared that night only because no one but my parents knew of my existence. I didn't understand why they kept me hidden until that very night."

She looked away from the boy and tried to find some words to soothe him but they continued to elude her. "I was only seven years old... For three whole years I roamed alone. With nothing and no one. Until one day I was saved. I was taken in by a hunter and his wife... I even got a little brother." He looked up at the girl smiling while he wiped his tears. It didn't last though. They too were killed. Everyone I ever loved... One by one they fell for reasons I couldn't understand. After each person, I lost more and more of myself. Until I had nothing left. I had no desire to live until... I found "him" again. After ruining my new life, after taking away my second family there he was... Attempting to have his way with a girl. A girl about my age. Without hesitation I killed him. The look on her face and her gratitude just resonated with me." Akame looked into the boys eyes as he spoke.

For some reason I enjoyed killing him. I thought about it over and over. How could doing something so horrible and so wrong feel so right? Killing. How could it? The very thing that took those I loved away from me felt amazing. Maybe It was because I saved that girl? Or maybe It was because he truly deserved it? I guess It doesn't matter anymore."

Akame remained silent, still words just continued to escape her until finally she spoke. "What about that little girl... Did she deserve it?" He smiled and shook his head. "That little girl is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of children using this very blade, Muramasa. It was a S-class danger beast in disguise. It has the ability to turn into many things. I've been tracking it down for sometime now."

"A morphing danger beast? I heard about that but I thought it was just a rumor. What was it doing with a Teigu like Muramasa?" She looked down at the Muramasa that laid only inches from her. "If what you say is true then why didn't you say anything? Why were you trying to kill me?" He laughed lightly before smiling. "When I saw your blade I instantly knew who you were Akame. I've seen your wanted posters. You are so much more beautiful in person by the way. Those posters don't do you any justice." Her cheeks began to warm up slightly as her face shifted to a light pink tone. The assassin looked away from the boy unsure of how to respond to such words as they have never been directed at her. "I heard about a group of mindless murderers calling themselves Night Raid. Imagine my surprise when I realized that was the group you were in." When I got older and stronger I thought that If I managed to destroy Night Raid maybe I could start the wheels of change in that hell hole I found myself in. I decided to put Night Raid on hold though and start smaller. So I decided I would kill the governor. After all everything started when he was elected. That's when I saw you for the first time Akame." She looked in his direction in confusion.

"I watched as you drove Murasame into his heart. You walked towards him with no guilt or remorse in those crimson red eyes of yours. Driving your blade deeper and deeper into his chest. It was truly a beautiful sight." Akame's eyes widened as she uncrossed her arms. "I... I knew I felt someone nearby." The boy smirked. "With the Murasame being a one hit killer to anything organic your choice of elimination can be considered a bit over kill don't you think?" She gasped lightly and looked away. "That... Was personal." The boy smiled as he admired her almost gentle frame. She noticed his stares through her peripheral vision and crossed her arms tighter around her chest almost hugging herself. "Oh, I know personal when I see it. Anyway that's when I knew the truth about Night Raid. His assassination couldn't have been a coincidence. It was at that moment though that I developed the desire to die by your hand." She turned to face the boy looking into his eyes still keeping her arms crossed over her chest. "You still haven't told me why dying by my hand is a goal of yours."

The boy returned her gaze before looking up into the night sky. "After I took my first life it didn't stop there. I accepted anonymous requests to kill people guilty of murder and rape. Mainly I just enjoyed killing but I also believed that it was my purpose to rid the world of scum. That goal eventually included eliminating Night Raid." The boy laughed lightly and shook his head. Akame remained silent and simply waited for the boy to continue. "After killing that corrupted bastard you made Night Raids true intentions known to me. Night Raid wasn't simply a band of mindless murderers like we were lead to believe. It was quite the opposite really. You were doing what was needed to be done. Without my parents or my second family and without the need to eliminate Night Raid I once again found myself without purpose. Death is certainly better than a life without purpose. I said it before right? The way you killed him looked quite beautiful from where I stood. What better way to go than a quick death delivered to one by a beautiful girl with eyes full of resolve and certainty."

Akame closed her eyes a moment a blush once again coating her usually pale and stoic face. A moment later she uncrossed her arms as she walked closer to the boy picking up the Muramasa that laid on the ground just before them. She took his right hand placing the blade into it before looking into his emerald colored eyes. "Muramasa didn't reject you. In fact you bonded with it perfectly. Also many lives that need to be taken still remain. It seems to me that you still have purpose." The boy looked down at his newly obtained Teigu for a second then turning his gaze to meet hers. "Akame?" The black haired girl continued to look into his eyes. "Yes?" The boy closed his eyes and grit his teeth when tears suddenly began to escape him once more. "I... I don't want to be alone anymore." Akame walked closer to the boy taking his left hand in both of her own. "You're goals are essentially the same as ours. If you join Night Raid I promise that i'll never let you be alone again." The young assassin smiled at the boy as she awaited for his response. His eyes widened for only a moment before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her close. Shocked by his sudden hug her eyes too widened but quickly closed as she wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face into his chest. He rested his right cheek on her head as he was much taller than her. "Alright Akame I'll join Night Raid." The black haired girl smiled into the hug. "You know my name but you still haven't told me yours." He laughed lightly giving her a gentle squeeze. "It's Ryoma." Akame held on a tad tighter. "Well then Ryoma... It's nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Welcome home?**

"Akame?" He whispered softly as his embrace loosened around the black haired girl he held. "Yeah?" She responded as she too loosened her embrace around him. "Why were you holding back anyway?" Akame opened her eyes and looked off into the distance remaining silent. "I know you were holding back. What I don't know is why...?"

"You were holding back too..." She responded softly. "Usually when two Teigu users clash with the intent to kill... One of them will die. I noticed your skill from the very beginning but as we continued to fight I realized I didn't sense your intent to kill me. I'll admit though when you landed that kick on me... " She flashed back to him vertically spinning over her and kicking the top of her head. He raised his right arm up to rub the top of her head with his right hand, Akame closed her eyes allowing him to do so. "It got me kind of mad. I wanted to kick your ass after that." The boy laughed lightly a moment. "I'm sorry about that, I was in the moment." Akame shook her head.

"No don't be sorry. I'm sort of glad you were able to hit me like that." He tilted his head to the side removing his hand from her head now scratching his right cheek with his index finger as he expressed a look of confusion for a moment. "I can't remember the last time I was hit directly in combat. Sometimes I really begin to feel like i'm nothing more than a monster... It's nice to be reminded that I just may be a person after all." She opened her eyes as her gaze met his.

"Akame... " He looked to his right breaking eye contact with her. "If you hadn't held back chances are I would be dead right now. You thought I was responsible for the deaths of those children Right? I even attacked you. So why didn't you just kill me instead? The Red eyed girl crossed her arms over her chest. "You aren't the target I thought you were... As a Night Raid Assassin it's my duty to assassinate my mark and my mark alone. No one else." She too looked away. "And... That's all i'm going to say about that."

He stared at the lifeless bodies on the ground. "I'm... I'm glad that Night Raid isn't just a band of mindless murderers like I originally thought." He laughed to himself. "I can't believe I was going to take on Night Raid. I'm glad things turned out differently though. I knew I wouldn't be able to bring myself to hurt you. Even if the situation called for it." She looked in his direction as he spoke. "Why not?" She asked curiously. "I don't know why but as weird as it sounds I've always felt some kind of connection to you." The assassin smiled lightly. "I think I know what you mean. I feel some sort of connection to you as well. Anyway I think we should be heading out." The black haired boy looked up at the stars that sparkled over his head and took a deep breath. "Akame?" She too looked up at the sky. "Yes Ryoma?" The boy looked down at the blade he held in his right hand. "I don't know if this will mean anything to you but... I want to promise you that I'll never let you be alone either." She shifted her gaze away from the stars and looked at the right side of the boys face. A passing gust of wind played with their hair. He too looked in her direction locking eyes with her. "If you break your promise to me i'll eliminate you. How's that?" She responded smiling lightly as a stronger gust of wind randomly blew some of her hair into her face. Ryoma chuckled. "I deserve to die if i'm willing to break a promise to such a cute girl." Akame moved her hair out of her face revealing a light blush. "Hmph, let's head out then."

 **Night Raid Hideout**

"Akame sure has been gone a while... I hope nothing bad happened." Leone let out a sigh as she laid back onto the grass looking into the moonlit sky. "Pshh of course nothing happened to her it's Akame i'm talking about! I wonder if she'll bring me something awesome this time around though?" She sat up excitedly when she saw Akame approaching her at a distance. "Heh, speak of the devil. Wait, who is that with her?" Leone stood up as she awaited the two to approach. "Leone? What are you-" The black haired girl was interrupted as Leone hugged her tightly. Akame's eyes widened a moment before she wrapped her arms around her friend. "What's up Leone?"

Leone pulls away and ruffles Akame's hair making it all spiky and messy. "You were gone way longer than usual I was sort of worried you know? I didn't want to pass out till I knew for sure you were home safe. SO! Who's the hottie?" She pointed at Ryoma as she awaited a response. The boy pointed at himself. "M-me?" Akame took a moment to fix her hair. "It's not like you to worry so much Leone. Anyway this is... Actually you can tell her yourself. After a fight like that and walking all the way back I could use a nice hot shower."

She smiled and walked past the two heading on into the hideout. "Well you were going up against the Muramasa all by yourself. I trust your skill Akame but... Mmm it doesn't matter welcome home!" She turned her attention to the boy behind her as she placed her hands on her hips looking him from head to toe. "Heh not bad. Though I don't remember picking up guys being a part of the mission." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Then again we did pick up Tatsumi a few days ago." She smirked as she approached standing right in front of him. "So, what's your name and why did Akame bring you here?"

He looked her from top to bottom as well coughing lightly into his right hand. "You're quite meaty aren't you?" Leone looked down at herself before rubbing her right thumb along her nose smirking confidently. "Heh i'm only the meatiest member of Night Raid if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do believe I know what you mean. Anyway, you're Leone right? My name Is Ryoma. As to why Akame brought me here... " He turns his gaze away from Leone smiling lightly. "You'd have to ask her yourself. I'm not entirely sure." Leone smirks as she approached placing her right hand under his chin turning his gaze back to her own. "Why'd you turn away like that huh? You don't have a thing for Akame do you Ryo?"

His eyes widened as he slapped her hand off his chin taking a step back. "A thing? The hell are you on about? And who the heck is Ryo anyway?" Leone bursts out laughing. "I hit a soft spot didn't I?" She quickly approaches taking his head under her right arm putting him in a hold. "So You DO have a thing for Akame? Who the hell even are you?" He places his hands on her arm tossing her off of him. She flips mid air landing in a crouch. "Heh... This is going to be a fun night."

He gasped lightly after tossing her. "Hey i'm sorry about that. I'm sure you were just messin' around and all but... " His eyes widen as Leone takes off running towards him at high speeds. "It's alright Ryo, all in good fun!" She brings her right arm up sending a straight jab aimed at his face. He brings his right hand up catching her blow stopping it in it's tracks. The small shock wave created a gust of wind that played with his bangs. A smirk began to slowly form upon Leone's lips as her hands began to morph, her teeth sharpened and ears took form on the top of her head.

"What the he-" Before he could finish his words he was sent flying across the field. He tumbled along the ground as he tried desperately to regain his balance. He managed to plant his feet firmly on the ground but continued to slide a few more feet before finally coming to a stop. Leone held her pose for a moment before standing straight. "He's a lot tougher than Tatsumi so it looks like I don't have to worry too much about holding back. I'm guessing Akame brought him here because she believes he's one of us. Alright then Akame I'll be the judge of that. Man this is going to be so much fun!" Leone brings her arms up and touches both her fists together.

Ryoma regains his balance and stands straight as he looks at her sudden transformation. "A Teigu?" He thought to himself. "Why did she transform though? Is she trying to kill me or something?... No I don't sense her intent to kill. Still." He looked into his right palm as smoke seemingly emerged from it. "She hits hard as shit." Leone appeared behind him. "Are you done day dreaming Ryo?" He instantly turned around upon hearing her voice but before he could do anything else she punched him in the stomach causing him to bend down a moment coughing out a bunch of saliva. A second later he was sent flying off yet again the blow however completely prevented him from rebounding as he tumbled along the field with no signs of slowing down.

"Come on now Ryo, don't tell me that's all you got. I won't allow you to be crushing on Akame if you aren't even capable of defending yourself!" He managed to flip onto all fours trying to slow himself down. Leone smirked as she dashed up to him winding her right leg back sending a powerful punt kick at him aiming for his ribs. He firmly stood his ground and grabbed her leg with both his hands. "W-what the hell?!" Using her own momentum against her he managed to toss her behind him. She simply extended her right arm placing her palm on the ground and flipped back onto her feet sliding a few feet backwards upon landing.

After redirecting her attack he fell to his knees coughing out as the air continued to escape him. ("... I'm surprised he was able to stop me in that condition. there really is more to you isn't there Ryo? I may be holding back but a punch like that still would have beaten most people.") She looked at the sheathed Muramasa on his back. ("Does he plan on using that thing or what? Still there's something about him that makes me feel kind of... Happy. Is that why you brought him here Akame?") She stood up from her crouching position and looked up into the sky smiling lightly. ("I have a feeling that with Tatsumi and him around... Things are going to get interesting around here.") He began taking slow and deep breaths before finally catching his breath regulating his breathing. "Leone?" Upon hearing her name she turned her attention to the black haired boy who began to work his way back up to his feet. "Just who are you to decide who can crush on Akame Anyway? Why does that even matter to you?"

She smirks and retakes her combat stance "So, You ARE crushing on her then." He stood straight but his gaze remained pointed at the ground. "I've been alone for so long... She saved me... From a place I didn't want to be anymore. I feel grateful to her. Passed that I don't really know how I feel..." Leone began to walk towards him slowly but her speed began to pick up gradually over time until she was at full sprint. Ryoma remained silent and completely still as she quickly closed the gap. She raised her right arm quickly as she came with a lighting fast right hook aimed at the left side of his face. The boy quickly raised his head locking eyes with the blonde haired cat girl as he raised his left hand catching her fist once more.

The ground around the two began to crack eventually forming a small crater around them. He stood firmly not budging an inch this time. "Not bad, You're a lot faster and stronger than you look but... You still have a loooong way to go Ryo." Leone quickly leaned her head back and thrust it forward crashing her forehead into his own. They looked into each others eyes their foreheads began to bleed onto one another. "I just... I don't want... to be alone... Any...More." His vision began to blur as his grip on her fist began to loosen. Leone shifted her body forward as he began to fall backwards. She then pinned him to the ground.

Leone looked down at him watching him in silence. ("You won't be alone ever again. Not while i'm still kikin' I promise.") She brought her left hand up rubbing her wound as it began to heal itself. "Ow. I think I might have over done it. You're not dead are you Ryo?" She slapped his cheeks as she bounced around in his lap. "Helloooo. Come on I didn't headbutt you that hard... Did I?"

She leaned in closer placing her left ear close to his lips. "Well he's breathing I guess that...!" She shot up sitting up straight when she felt a poke on her butt. Her left eye began to twitch a moment but she then began to laugh. Moments later he opened his eyes and began rubbing his forehead. "Geez Leone. What the hell is your head made out of?" Leone teasingly began grinding her hips in his lap and watched him for a reaction. His eyes widened once he realized he was "excited". "W-Whoa what the hell?" He tried to break free from her grasp but she took both his hands and held his arms over his head. "What's this? Getting a little stiff down there are we Ryo?"

He closed his eyes tightly still trying to break free. "C-come on Leone get off me!" Leone laughed as she continued to grind on his lap. "Why would I do that? Things are starting to get even more interesting." He closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore her as he tilted his head to his right looking away from her. "C-could you get off of me please?" Leone shifted more of her weight onto him as she began to grind a tad bit harder on him. Her cheeks began to shift to a pink tone. He fought the urge to grind his hips with hers but they eventually began to move on their own. Her victory aroused her a bit as she let out a slight gasp.

He closed his eyes tightly as a slight gasp escaped him as well. "Y-You aren't doing a... very good job of... fighting me off you know." He began wiggling his arms from underneath her but she simply held on tighter easily overpowering him in her Teigu form. "W-what the hell is this?" He asked as he began to breath deeply. "Heh, fun... Fun is what it is, isn't it?" He bit his lower lip and tried once again to escape her grasp but she simply held on even tighter. "You should understand by now that i'm much stronger than you are you know." She closed her eyes as she she opened her mouth beginning to breath deeply letting out a few gasps in between. "So why not just give in already?"

He thrust his hips as hard as he could hoping to flip her off of himself. Upon feeling his body tense she simply braced herself remaining firmly on his lap. She however gasped loudly at his thrust as her face only reddened. "H-hey not so rough... Not yet at least." He took a deep breath and tried to raise his arms up of the ground and managed to lift them a bit, but they were quickly slammed right back onto the ground. "Quit it already will ya?" Leone began grinding harder more frequently letting out out gasps in between. "All that struggling is... Really distracting."

He opens his eyes slightly and looks into the Star riddled night sky. He gives up on attempting to escape her grasp as his hips continue to move along in sync with hers. "Th-there ya go." Leone releases her grip on his wrists and places her hands on his chest gripping his shirt tightly as her gasps begin to change into light moans. He turns his gaze away from the girl on top of him as he placed his hands on her hips using his thumbs to rub her flesh softly. His touch caused her to grip his shirt tighter as she began to grind at a faster pace. "I-I think I can finish like th-this."

The boy looked up at her in confusion. "F-finish? What are you talking about?" Leone bent her arms leaning down closer as she began to pick up the pace grinding even faster. He turned away from her biting his lower lip at the soothing feeling of her warm breath against his neck. "J-just a little more...Ryo." He moved his hands from her hips placing them on her back rubbing her softly. She let out a gasp as her back began to arch at his touch. "N-no way... I'm really g-going to finish here." She gripped his shirt tightly and began moving as fast as she could. "Um Leone? What are you doing to Ryoma?"

Leone's eyes widened as she quickly shot up sitting straight. (Crap! Are you kidding me? I was almost there too. I was way too distracted to hear her coming!) Ryoma released Leone as he laid his arms out on the ground looking up at the sky. "saved by Akame yet again." He mumbled. "H-huh? I was just Roughing him up a little that's all!" Leone scratches the back of her head nervously. Akame arched an Eyebrow as she looked around the field noticing the disturbed ground below them. "I thought that when I saw this battle field but what the heck are you doing to him now?"

Leone laughed lightly. "Ah, shoot. I was just messing around with him and I guess I kinda got carried away. Ha ha ooops." Akame looked down at the two a moment before letting out a sigh. "Well... I don't know what the hell is going on with me but I felt the need to come out here and share this with you guys." She bent down a bit showing the contents she carried in a huge plate." Leone looked to her left at the plate Akame held to her. "W-what? Akame sharing her meat? E-even with him? He hasn't been accepted by boss yet though." Akame looked away a moment. "Y-yeah well... He's been through a lot. He can use a good meal."

Leone ruffled Akame's hair once again. "Akame... Heh. Alright then Let's eat!" Leone looked down at Ryoma patting his head softly. "You failed the training by the way Ryo." She smirked as she got up placing her arms behind her head and went into the hideout.

He sat up and remained silent a moment shaking his head. "Ryo huh? I like that it really suits you." Akame smiled as she extended her left arm offering her hand to him. "Hmm? Oh I suppose it does." He smiled as he took her hand. "About that food. You really don't have to share with me i'll be-" His stomach growled loudly echoing throughout the field. "... Um I meant to do th-" Akame stuffed a huge piece of meat into his mouth before heading after Leone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Night Continues**

Ryo headed towards the hideout behind the two girls as he took a bite out of the meat Akame gave him. "Wow... I haven't really had anything this good in quite sometime actually." He thought to himself as he entered the building following the sounds of Akame's and Leone's voices. He entered what appeared to be the teams dinning room as it had a rather big table centered in the middle of the room. He took a second to look around at the entirety of the room. "Ryo?" Akame called out softly as she set a plate of meat for him down before heading into the kitchen a moment.

 **Dinning room**

He pulled the chair back and sat down as he stared into the contents of the plate. "I-Is this really happening right now? Did the most amazing girl in the world really just prepare a meal for... For me?" He smiled warmly as he began to eat his food enjoying every bite. Moments later Leone entered the room with some medical supplies. "Hey I know Akame's food is amazing but could you stop piggin' out for a sec so I can clean ya up?" The boy looked away in embarrassment as he wiped his mouth. "Sorry... I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal like this."

Leone smiled as she placed her hands on his cheeks turning his attention to her. Her breasts where essentially at the tip of his nose. While his head remained pointed towards them he shifted his gaze away. "It's alright. I eat Akame's cooking like that every single day." She began to clean the blood from his forehead before applying some bandages. "Unlike you my Teigu let's me heal crap like this super fast."

He looked up meeting her gaze as she tended to him. "Heh, lucky you I suppose." After she finished applying the bandages she wrapped her arms around his head holding it close to her chest. The boy's green eyes widened as his face shifted to a dark red color. "Still... I'm sorry if I was a bit rough on ya out there. I knew Akame had the idea of introducing you to the boss so I decided to test you. You see the missions that we undertake aren't as simple as assassinate target A or B. Sometimes on our missions we lose pieces of ourselves along with them. When that doesn't happen maybe a life was lost. What I mean is... I had to make sure you could hold your own for Akame's sake. Heck for mine too, the whole team really. I think you and Tatsumi are just what we need."

The boy remained silent a moment as he brought his arms up wrapping them around her waist. Leone closed her eyes as she embraced his head a bit tighter. "Leone... ? What did you mean for Akame's and your sake? If I wasn't able to hold my own... What does that have to do with the two of you?" Leone opened her eyes looking at the top of his head before using her right hand to run her fingers through his hair. "Oh Ryo, you're so cute and innocent in a not so innocent kind of way." He pulled away from her breasts and looked up at the blonde who played with his hair. "Say what now?" Leone bursts out laughing as she once again shoved his head into her breasts. He simply shook his head and remained in her embrace.

Akame entered the room as she looked at the two. She couldn't help but smile. Ryoma turned his head to his left and noticed her. His face turned a beat read as he shrugged at Akame. She placed her right hand over her mouth as she laughed lightly into it before sitting down. Moments later Leone released him and sat down in her usual spot. "Heh, it's a good thing I stayed up after all. Akame's safe and sound, I got to meet the new recruit and I get some Akame food too? Oh yeah, tonight was a good night for sure." She devours all of the food in an instant as she leaned back in her chair placing her hands on her stomach. "Ahhhh! Now that hit the spot."

Ryoma held a piece of meat to his lips as he stared at Leone his right eye twitching at what he just witnessed. "Heh-heh, So, did you bring me any alcohol Akame?" The black haired girl finished off a piece a meat and wiped her lips with a nearby napkin. "No, not this time sorry. In between the mission and fighting Ryoma I didn't have time, sorry." Leone sat straight in her chair and placed her arms on the table. "So you guys DID fight!. W-what happened who won?" Ryoma looked into his plate "She did." Meanwhile Akame held another piece of meet to her lips as she responded before eating it. "It was a draw." Leone scratched the back of her head. "Huh? So which is it then?."

Ryoma finished his food wiping his mouth with a napkin Akame provided. "She did. Sure I didn't die but it was because she held back and chose to spare me. It's that simple." Leone looked at Akame and awaited her response. "That isn't completely true. There was a point in that match where I had the intent to end things. At the very end when I struck from behind." Leone gulped as she continued to listen. "You dodged my attack. You spared yourself that death, not me." Leone stood up in excitement. "Aww man A fight between Ryo and Akame? I bet that was so epic!" Akame stood up and quickly smacked leone on the back of her head. "Are you trying to wake the boss?"

Leone held her head as she whimpered. "Sorry, sorry. I can't help it i'm sure that was intense and awesome. He's obviously a lot tougher than he looks." Leone flashed back to when she sent her lightning fast right hook at him and he effortlessly managed to block it. The force from the two damaging the ground around them. "Our spar was pretty intense too." Ryoma stared into his empty plate as he flashed back to the feel of Murasame's cold steel against his neck right before Akame moved it away from him. "Anyway i'm going to take that hot shower now and get some rest. i'm pretty tired after a long day."

Leone pouted. "Aww come on Akame that's no fun!" Akame's crimson gaze shifted to Leone. "Oh right sorry. Keep it down, yeah, yeah." Ryoma snapped out of it and stood up. "I thought you already took a shower."

Akame too stood up. Her lips parted as she prepared to speak. "Heh, are you kidding? It's Akame we're talking about. Food comes above all else." Akame let out a sigh. "Yeah, that. Anyway Leone i'll leave his sleeping arrangements to you. "W-what? Why me? You brought him here Akame. Leone crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm aware of that however you were the one who decided to test him and "rough him up a little" So you'll also be taking care of him tonight. How does that sit with you Ryo?" Akame gathered all the dishes and prepared to exit the dinning room.

Ryoma looked at Leone who still stood with her arms crossed over her chest. He flashed back to some time ago when Leone was on top of him grinding him into submission. He could still feel her soft skin against his fingertips. He could also still hear her moans as her warm breath caressed his neck. Leone shifted her gaze towards him as she awaited his response. His face lit up as he coughed into his right fist. "I suppose that greatly depends on what you mean by taking care of me." Leone closed her eyes as she laughed lightly. "So cute and innocent."

Ryoma looked away. "In a not so innocent kind of way. yeah, yeah, whatever." Akame shook her head and smiled. "I'll be washing these dishes and taking my shower now. I'll see you two in the morning." Ryoma stared at the floor for a few seconds before finally shifting his attention to Akame. "Thank you Akame. For today. For the food. For existing... " Akame stared at the boy with her usual casual expression before a smile began to form upon her lips. "Mhmm. And thank you for existing too... " The black haired girl turned away and left the room.

Leone placed her right arm around Ryoma's shoulder as the two watched her exit the room. "Heh... I never thought i'd see Akame smile that way. Anyway! What to do with you... Hmmm." Ryoma placed his left arm around Leone's waist. "Hey if it's too much trouble I could just sleep outside... After all i'm no stranger to sleeping or living outdoors... " She shook her head. "Are you stupid? There's no way we would let you sleep outside. What if someone discovered our base and took you out first? We aren't exactly a group of favored people. It's just that you haven't been accepted into the Night Raid yet so I can't give you your own room yet... Ah!"

Leone pats his head. "I got it. You can just stay in my room with me, as a guest. Yeah that'll work!" Ryoma sighed as Leone began to head towards her room with him. "Somehow I'd feel a lot safer sleeping outside as a possible target... "

 **Leone's Room**

The two entered her room as she began to tidy it up a bit. Ryoma arched an eyebrow upon noticing a few bottles of empty Alcohol lying around. He crouched down and picked one up as he smelled it. He instantly pulled away.

"Yuck, how do people drink this stuff anyway? Oh well." He put the bottle down and rose to his feet and turned around. The black haired boys green eyes widened as his legs gave out from underneath him causing him to plop to the ground. Leone had been almost completely naked. Only her panties remained. She was currently sliding them down her thick thighs. They made it to her knees when he gulped catching her attention. She stopped them in their tracks and turned her attention to him. He noticed her gaze and immediately turned away from it. "S-sorry. It was rude of me to just stare like that."

Leone giggled as she took them off completely before beginning to walk towards him. He began to crawl backwards away from her but was eventually met with a wall. Leone placed her hands on his shoulders as she sat down onto his lap looking into his face. He slowly opened his eyes firstly noticing her big and exposed breasts close to him. He exhaled lightly as he looked up into her eyes. She just smiled warmly as she touched the bandages on his forehead. "I think after getting all dirty like that you could use a shower. I was actually about to take one myself. Why don't you join me?" He placed his hands on the ground at his sides as he just barely managed to break eye contact with her.

"I-It's alright. You go on ahead I don't mind waiting for my turn." Leone reached down taking both his hands placing them on her thighs. "Come on don't be silly. Are you still trying to say no to me?" His hands instinctively began to squeeze at her thighs softly. Leone leaned forward wrapping her arms around his head placing the side of his face against her breasts as she rested her chin on the top of his head. "I noticed how you were eye'in my thighs a moment ago. Is that your pleasure? That what gets you all riled about a girl?" He began to trail the tips of his fingers against her thighs softly. She let out a light gasp and began to scratch the back of his head softly "Yeah... I like them a lot for some reason."

Leone rested her left cheek on the top of his head and continued scratching the back of his head softly following the same pattern his finger tips followed along her thighs. "That's different. Guys are usually all over my boobs... Especially some pervert I know. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he were watching us right now." Ryoma's eyes widen as he pulls away from Leone looking around the room. "Y-you mean someone could be watching us right now?" Leone wraps her arms around his head again pushing his face back into her breasts. "Hey don't ruin the moment you moron. I was comfortable!"

"S-sorry, sorry!" Ryoma began scratching her thighs gently. Each scratch made her arch her back more and more before ultimately letting out a cute whimper. "W-what was that Leone?" He laughed lightly as he continued to scratch at her thighs. "C-cut it out..." She bit her lower lip trying to suppress herself. He however began to scratch a tiny bit harder causing her to once again yelp. "There it is again." He teased. Her embrace around his head tightened a bit as his hands moved up her thighs and onto her butt. "It's not fun being helpless is it?" Leone released his head as she pulled back a bit placing her hands on his shoulders laughing lightly. "Me helpless? I told you before. You're good Ryo. You still have a long way to go though."

"W-what do you mean Leone?" She smirked as her right hand trailed down his left shoulder and down his chest stopping on top of his excited member. A gasp escaped him. He squeezed her butt out of pure reflex. His squeeze caused Leone to rise a moment before setting herself back down. She leaned in placing her lips against his left earlobe. "You're good... But you're bad at reading the situation. You aren't in control." His eyes widened as she pulled his hardened member from out his pants. "I am." She whispered before beginning to bite on his earlobe. Her right hand began to stroke him slowly. He released her butt as he placed his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her back.

"Okay, Okay!... You win Leone. Y-you win... Y-you sh-should-... Ungh go take t-that sh-shower n-now." He struggled to get the words out as he moaned in between them. That only aroused Leone even further as she began to pick up the pace. "I haven't won yet..." She smirked as she began to stroke harder. He placed his hands back on her thighs moving them slowly back up onto her butt squeezing it every few strokes. "But by the feel of things though... I will soon."

"Please stop." Ryoma pleaded as he tried to control his moans of pleasure. "Why the hell does this feel so much better when she does it?" He mumbled to himself. Leone smirked as she picked up the pace even further. "You perv. Are you telling me you've already been doing this to yourself?" She laughed as she began to blush. "So, this IS his first time messing around." She thought to herself as she moved her left hand down placing it on her kitty. "What the?" She moved her hand up and looked at it. Her fingers had been instantly coated in her juices. "How can I already be this wet..." She continued to look at her hand before then getting an idea.

She released his member with her right hand and began stroking it with her coated left hand. He immediately let out a loud moan as she began stroking him at a much faster and harder pace. "G-gah... It's so warm... It-It feels so g-good..." He leaned forward placing his head in her breasts breathing deeply within them moaning out every few strokes. "Le-leone... " She leaned down nuzzling the back of his head as she picked up the pace once again taking his member tightly in her hand. She continued for a few minutes when he began to squeeze her butt even tighter.

"Leone... Y-you should st-stop now!" She placed her right hand on the back of his head grabbing his hair pulling his head back so she could see his face. "You about to finish Ryo?" He looked into her eyes a moment as his face began to redden. He closed his eyes tightly and nodded his head. "Y-yeah. I- I'm cumming Leone!" Moments later he began to come releasing a bunch onto her breasts and stomach. Afterwards he leaned back resting his back against the wall his arms falling to his sides as he breathed deeply. Leone looked down at herself as she was covered in his juices. "Whoa... Heh. You certainly came a lot. Now... I win..." She leaned in and kissed his left cheek softly. "Let's go take that shower now."

Leone stood up and and turned away from him looking over her right shoulder. "Hey, you comin'?" He opened his eyes and followed the sound of her voice. He looked at her thighs and butt before working his way up her body before shaking his head struggling to his feet. "Y-yeah." Leone smiled beckoning him. He followed her to the nearby bathroom just past her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: Being a person who doesn't plan ahead for chapters or content and simply writes from the heart stopping at spots that seem fine makes progression very difficult. I was meaning to introduce the other characters and Join the Night Raid team long ago and not spend so much time with Leone. But Because of the attachment I already had to her from the anime and because she's so damn... Leone moving on was made very difficult xD. I'm sure that anyone who's actually INTERESTED in the story and knows her will understand that Leone op... Anyone else who doesn't give a damn about the story thanks for taking the time to skim through it anyway and NOT taking the time to be a dick about it. Advice on how to proceed or suggestions however are appreciated. I don't mind** negative **feedback and honest reviews so as long as it's actually constructive and you've actually read the story stating solid points. I'm far, far from a decent writer I already know that but I enjoy it and want to get better at it. We all have to start somewhere. I have a great imagination I just fail at properly getting it down into words. I CAN however decently paint a picture and help you visualize the scenes in terms of imagery with my writing or at least I've been told as such.**

 **Leone's Room**

Ryoma opened his eyes before sitting up yawning lightly. "Oh. I was just about to wake your ass up, heh guess that works too." He looked in front of him and saw nothing but a moving blur he assumed to be Leone. The boy lowered his head bringing it closer to his hands and rubbed his eyes until his blurred vision was no more. He let out a sigh before slowly beginning to stand. "W-what time is it anyw-" He sat right back down and stared in awe at the naked Leone who stood before him. Eventually the boy managed to look away. "L-Leone Why are you naked?" She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "Because clothes can be pretty uncomfortable don't you think? I like to sleep without them." Ryoma shook his head. "Somehow I knew you'd say that. Still you'd think I'd be used to the sight of you by now. "Leone looked back over her shoulder giving him a look of confusion while reaching for her clothes from a nearby chair. "I was just about to get dressed. You should do the same so we can head down and introduce you to the boss." He began to stand once again holding the blanket he slept with close to his chest. "I can't believe you left me to the floor. You'd think after yesterday you'd at least let me crash on the bed with you Leone." She finished dressing herself before taking a seat on her bed.

"What? You didn't even give me a choice. I would have totally let you sleep with me. I was really looking forward to snuggling the hell out of you honestly." She placed her hands on her thighs as she awaited for him to get dressed.

"What do you mean I didn't give you a choice?" She stood up and pointed at a nearby bottle on the ground. "You don't remember coming in here smelling that then passing out?" You don't drink like at all do you? You're a total light weight." She began laughing at him before sitting back on her bed. "I passed out? Wait... Seriously?." He looked at the bottle on the floor as he flashed back to the events of the night before.

"Ryo. I don't care that you're a light weight it's no big deal... But passing out from just the smell of Alcohol?" She began laughing again as she laid back onto her bed kicking her legs. "Leone... So we really didn't take a shower together after you uh... You know. " Her laughing came to a complete stop as she opened her eyes and sat up looking over in his direction. WAIT! Is that what you were dreaming about?!"

Leone stood up and walked closer to him. He stepped back away from her as his back met the wall. He gripped the blanket he held closer to his chest. "Dreaming? What are you talking about Leone?" She chuckled a moment. "Last night you came in here and smelled that bottle. You said something about who drinks this crap then passed the heck out. I tried calling out to you but you wouldn't wake up. I didn't think too much of it and took my shower then went to bed." He peeked under the covers he held firmly to his chest. "What, seriously?" Then why the hell am I naked?!"

"Oh that well you see. I noticed your clothes were a bit dirty after our duel last night so I decided to wash them for you." He looked down at himself once again. "You undressed me... ?" Leone laughed as she approached pinning him to the wall. "When I came back after washing them and taking my shower I um..." Leone blushed a bit. "I noticed the blanket I put on you was um... Floating up all by itself if ya know what I mean." He facepalmed and shook his head. "How embarrassing... Seriously." She placed her hands on his shoulders getting a tad bit closer to him. "I imagined you were dreaming about something wild because your whole face was red and you were moaning in your sleep. Now i'm hearing about us taking a shower together?"

Leone tossed him onto her bed as she then began to crawl onto him until she had been sitting on his lap. "I was so tempted to have a peek for myself and maybe throw in a little extra fun." She smirked and leaned down moving a bit closer to him. "So... did you do anything to me then?" He asked. "Nah. I decided against it since you were asleep. So I hopped into bed instead." He let out a sigh of relief.

"You're not out of the woods just yet." Leone grabbed his wrists and once again held his arms over his head. "I want to know all about "us" and everything we did together in that dream of yours. Because from where I stood it looked pretty damn hot." He looked up over his head and wiggled his arms a moment before turning his gaze back to her own. "Don't we have Akame waiting on us though? This can wait until later can't it Leone?" She chuckled lightly as she began bouncing around in his lap. "Come on, You know better than anyone that I won't let you go just like that, now stop wasting time and spill"

Ryoma closed his eyes as he very vividly pictured the events that took place in his dream. His body began to react to these thoughts as well as to the feeling of Leone's big round butt bouncing around in his lap. She of course felt this and began to grin. The boy opened his eyes and looked fearfully at Leone as her eager expression didn't dwindle in the slightest. In fact it looked as though she was even more anxious to hear what he had dreamed about. He remained silent a moment. "Release my hands and I promise i'll tell you everything Leone."

She snickered at his request almost reluctantly releasing his hands. She sat up straight crossing her arms over her chest but continued to bounce lightly occasionally grinding in between bounces. The boy began to breath deeply from underneath her. He placed his right arm over his face while resting his left hand on his chest. "After I smelled that bottle, I turned around and I saw... " The blonde uncrossed her arms placing each of her hands on each of his hips. "You saw what Ryo?" His body twitched slightly at her touch.

"I saw you almost completely naked... All you had remaining were those black panties of yours. You were sliding them down your thighs when you noticed I had been staring." Leone let out a cute laugh as she began grinding a bit harder. "So that's what you meant about not being used to the sight of me. Okay, then what happened Ryo?" The boy let out a deep breath as his left hand closed in a tight fist over his chest. "You... Took them off and came up to me and sat on my lap." He sat up placing his hands on the bed at his sides. She moved her hands from his hips and placed them on his shoulders looking down at him through her breasts. "Kinda like this." He added.

"Heh, okay. What did I do next."

"You um..." He looked away from her as he began to blush lightly. "You took my hands and placed them on your thighs. You noticed that I was looking at them more than anything else." She smirked as she slid her hands down from his shoulders and trailed his arms taking his hands in her own placing them on her thighs. Like in his dream he instinctively gave them a squeeze. He could tell it really was a dream because her thighs felt so much softer to the touch this time around. "A thigh guy huh? My thighs could use some appreciation. I'm not all boobs after all."

He exhaled softly. "You're perfect Leone. All of you is appreciated." She wrapped her arms around his head hugging him tightly nuzzling the top of his head. "Aww! You're just so cute aren't ya?" The boy tried to pull away as her big breasts began to suffocate him. "L-Leone?!" She released him the boy to gasped for air. "Heh, sorry sorry. Go on tell me more." He took a second to catch his breath. "Do I really have too?" Leone wrapped her arms around his head leaving her left arm extended while taking her left elbow in her right hand. "Mhmm. Let's go all the way."

The boy closed his eyes a moment trying to visualize his dream again remembering what came next. He began scratching at her thighs softly. She let out a very slight gasp but tightened her embrace around him a bit. The boy silently continued as her back began to arch a bit. "R-Ryo? what happened next?"

"This did." He responded as he continued. A light whimper escaped her as his fingers trailed higher up her thighs. He laughed lightly. "You made a sound similar too that actually. I kind of made fun of it then continued to enjoy these thighs of yours." She remained silent placing her head on her left arm. She just breathed deeply into his right ear. Her hips began to pick up the pace causing his to follow hers. His heart rate began to pick up as her breaths became shorter and shorter leading to light moans in between. ("Why is it so easy for her to get me all excited like this? She isn't even really doing anything to me... I kinda want to keep telling her what happened now... ")

"R-Ryo?" She called out cutely opening her eyes. He began to feel the heat coming from her face. He looked over in her direction as her face had been consumed by her blush. ("Damn Leone's so... Hot. On top of being able to kick my ass effortlessly across the world she just has to be cute too?") Y-yeah?" He responded even though he was certain she was going to request that he continued sharing his dream with her. "Then what did we do?" She asked before closing her eyes and beginning to nibble on his earlobe. He gasped lightly sliding his hands all the way up her thighs to grip her butt. She moaned out into his ear her embrace only tightening around him.

"You just... Made me want to hear you more so I kept trying to get more reactions out of you. I... was also still kinda mad about how helpless you made me feel out on the field last night so I guess I..." She released her left elbow from her right hand using it to scratch the back of his head softly, a gesture seemingly meaning that she was sorry. "It's not so fun being helpless is it? I asked you." She opened her eyes a smile beginning to form upon her open mouth. Deep breathes continued to escape her making their way into his ear. The boy began to nuzzle her right cheek with his own releasing his grip on her butt to wrap his arms around her waist. "Even in my dream you once again showed me that I still have a long way to go... "

The blonde returned his nuzzling as her hips began to slow down eventually coming to a stop. She pulled away so she could look at the boys face. He however had been looking away. "You turned the entire thing against me and dominated me once again." He looked up at her and laughed lightly." Leone laughed with him scratching the back of his head softly. "How did I kick your butt this time?" The boy took a deep breath and looked into Leone's eyes trying to find the best way to word what she had done to him short bursts of laughter escaped him from time to time.

"I pulled it out and finished you off with my hand didn't I?" The blonde haired girl smirked as his entire face was consumed by the color red. "How the hell did you know?!" Leone tilted her head back as she began to laugh for a good minute. The boy just sat there trying to figure it out. He couldn't think of an answer no matter how hard he tried though. "Because... Every thing I did in your dream sounds just like me. As soon as I heard you called me helpless... I wanted to do just that." The boy just looked into the nearby wall silently.

Leone stood up releasing him. She handed him his now washed attire as well as the towel she used last night. "Go on and take a shower. I'm sure Akame told the boss about you already so they're probably expecting you." She laid down on the bed placing her hands on her stomach and stared up at the ceiling. Ryoma remained silent a moment as he thought about a few things. Finally he spoke. "Hey um... Leone?" She kept her gaze locked to the ceiling. "Yeah?" He stood up and walked to the bathroom getting inside it closing the door halfway revealing only his upper body. "That dream didn't freak you out or like bother you or anything right?"

Leone shifted onto her side using her right hand to hold and balance her head. "Are you kidding? It was hot. You know if you weren't such a light weight chances are we coulda had some fun just like that." She laughed before laying flat on her back again. Ryoma shook his head and smiled. "I don't drink. I must have been tired as hell because I've never passed out like that before." He closed the door to take his shower.

Leone grabbed her pillow and placed it on her chest hugging it tightly closing her eyes flashing back to when he caught her right hook as the gust of wind played with his bangs. She thought about the calm, refined, and confident look he bore even after she headbutted him. ("You looked just like Akame normally does. Come to think of it you only got serious when I brought up Akame didn't you Ryo... ?") She rolled to her side holding the pillow around her left arm using her right arm to substitute the pillow. The girl closed her eyes letting out a sigh drifting off for a bit.

 **30 minutes later.**

Leone opened her eyes just as she heared the bathroom door begin to open. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. Ryoma stepped out of the bathroom feeling completely energized and refreshed. "Leo-" He noticed her eyes were closed and she'd seemingly been asleep. The boy sat beside her and watched her a moment, the light sounds of her breathing made him chuckle lightly. He reached over placing some of her hair that had been covering her face behind her left ear. "In the short time I've known you... You've been an ass to me yet... Caring..." He flashed back to when Leone was treating his injury then holding him close to her chest afterwards. He then reached up rubbing his forehead where his wound and bandages once were until just recently as he had already healed. "You somehow managed to grow on me overnight... " He spoke in a whisper. ("I... I grew on him?") Leone's heart suddenly began to flutter for reasons she couldn't quite understand. His words from about half an hour ago echoed around in her head over and over again. ("Leone... You're perfect. All of you is appreciated.") Every part of her body wanted to reach out and embrace him she however fought this desire and remained still. She could feel his warm gaze caressing her cheek. "I never thought I would ever really begin to care about anyone again... But I... " Ryoma shook his head and smiled. "Nevermind." Leone's hands closed into a fist slowly as her mind exploded with thoughts. (" Nevermind?! just when it was getting good!") Ryoma looked over at the door then back her. ("I'm assuming they'll be waiting in the dinning room... ? S-should I wake Leone?") The boy stared at her for another moment. ("I think i'll let her sleep for now.") Ryoma stood up and began to head towards the door. She opened her eyes and sat up turning her head to her left watching him walk away. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the words she wanted.

He managed to take one step out before suddenly being picked up over Leone's right shoulder. "Were you really gonna leave me behind Ryo? Even though I waited up here for you?" She closed her door and began to carry him. "L-Leone?! You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you! Now put me down I can walk you know!" He kicked his feet. Leone kept her eyes forward as she headed down the stairs. "Ryo?" She called out softly. Ryoma stopped kicking his feet for a moment. "Y-yeah Leone?" The blonde haired girl remained silent for what seemed to be a decade. "Not waking me up is one thing But... You better not leave me. What I mean is... You better not die... Do you hear me?" Ryoma's arms just dangled about behind Leone as she carried him. The boy closed his eyes and like her he remained silent a moment. "Leone I... "

 **Dinning Room**

Before he could finish she entered the dinning room. All eyes were on the two. Everyone stared at her as Ryoma started to kick his feet and flail his arms like a moron again. "L-Leone put me down now!" Akame pulled two chairs back and placed two bowls of food in front of each one. She then turned to look at them with an awkward gaze. "Look who's finally awake at 3 o' clock in the afternoon."

Leone put Ryoma down and jumped into her seat devouring her food in what appeared to be a single bite. Ryoma glanced at everyone in the room for only an instant. "Well we actually woke up a while ago but Ryo needed to take a shower." Akame sighed as she walked up to Ryoma taking his left wrist in her right hand. He looked down at her hand before looking away scratching the back of his head unsure as to why she took his arm. "That still shouldn't take so long." Leone leaned back in her chair putting her legs up on the table. "I guess not. It's probably because Ryo was telling me about this wet dream he had about me last night." She closed her eyes and tried to hold back her laughter as she could almost instantly feel Ryoma's piercing gaze on the back of her neck.

Ryoma took a deep breath holding back his disbelief. He nodded his head a few times finally parting his lips in preparation to speak. Akame however beat him to the punch. "What's a wet dream?" The entire room echoed with laughter as everyone began cracking up. All except 3 people. Ryoma who was in utter disbelief in the situation he found himself in, a pink haired girl who rose from her seat slowly, and a purple haired girl wearing glasses. Ryoma took a second to think of what he wanted to say next. Before the boy could utter a single word Akame suddenly released his wrist as she quickly jumped to the side.

The boy looked at her in confusion when suddenly he found himself being tackled. His legs managed to lift off the ground as he was knocked into the wall behind him. After the impact he fell to the ground plopping onto his butt. "Unbelievable." Akame turned her head to the voice. "What is it Lubbock?" The green haired boy crossed his arms over his chest. "The new guy didn't even manage to get a single word in before being speared by Mine."

Everyone in the room stared at the two but focused mainly on Mine. Ryoma looked down to see just what hit him. All he could see was the back of a light pink head with two ponytails sticking out of each end. He tapped the back of her head. She remained completely still however. "H-hey are you alright... Um?" The team leader arched an eyebrow for a moment when a smile took form upon her lips. "She tackled him into a wall without warning and he's more worried about her? Who is this kid?"

A brown haired boy approached Ryoma crouching down beside him. "Hey are you alright? She didn't tackle me but she's been constantly giving me a hard time since I got here. I really don't get her." Ryoma looked at the boy beside him for a second then shifted his attention to the girl between his legs placing his hands on her shoulders. "Is it something I did?"

The girl suddenly began to sob in his arms. The confused Ryoma simply held her in silence. "I- I'll get some tissues right away. The purple haired girl shot up from her seat as her foot got caught on the leg of the chair she sat on resulting in her falling to the ground her glasses falling off her face sliding all the way to the brown haired boys feet. Everyone in the room facepalmed but the boy picked up her glasses returning them to her. "um, here. Be careful alright?" She put her glasses back on and smiled awkwardly. "S-sorry. I just thought I could be of help." Ryoma watched as the girl he held began to lift her head. Her big pink eyes had been filled with tears. Ryoma moved his hands up her neck cupping her cheeks with his palms using his thumbs to wipe her tears away. Upon doing so a smile began to form on her lips "T-thank you so much." After hearing her voice along with those very words and noticing her smile his eyes widened. "I-it's you?!"

The pink haired girl nodded her head and buried her head into his chest beginning to laugh into it. Everyone else stared in confusion. "It looks like... You kept that promise of yours didn't you... "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the life of carnage.**

 **Authors notes: Finally with all of the introductions out of the way in this chapter (Trying to incorporate and handle so many characters while trying to keep them as believable as possible is so dang hard DX) I can finally get things rolling next chapter (hopefully, Leone op.)**

"Mine? Is that your name then?"

The sobbing pink haired girl looked up at him wiping her tears away once more. "Mhmm. And You're name is Ryo?"

He looked over at Leone his eyes narrowing a bit, he then turned his attention back to Mine. "Ryoma actually, but you can call me Ryo for short."

She placed her tiny hands on his chest slowly breaking her gaze from his own looking to her right away from everyone. "That was the last time I ever saw you. I... thought you were caught and executed after what you did for me that night... "

Ryoma placed his right hand on the top of her head scratching it softly. "I... Wasn't feeling myself after that." He let out a sigh. "I needed time to wrap my head around things so I left the confines of the town and headed to a place very special to me."

The room remained silent as only the conversation between the two took place. Najenda paid extra close attention to what was being said.

"My parents were taken from me without warning one night and I spent 3 years of my life roaming the streets hungry, alone, sad and above all confused. None of it just felt real to me. As time passed I began to realize the reality of things. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it."

Mine turned her attention back to him as he spoke. His scratching the top of her head turned into a soft and gentle rub.

"I was starting to see that there was no point in struggling and decided to accept my fate. I stopped stealing the food I could to survive and let life take it's course. Who knew that course would lead me to committing my first murder in a hollow part of town years later huh?"

She looked away once again her grip on his shirt tightening as she fought to keep her tears back. "It was because of me wasn't it? I'm so sorry I made you Kill." She bit her lower lip as it began to quiver.

Akame crouched beside them placing her right hand on Mine's back rubbing it softly. She looked at Ryoma as she flashed back to the story he told her after their duel just the night before. ("The girl he saved that day was Mine...?") Ryoma looked at Akame for a moment realizing she figured Mine was the girl his age he spoke of. He then turned his attention to Mine shaking his head laughing lightly.

"He made me cross that line, Mine. Not you. Funny thing is... He was the reason I was alone after I thought that I had a family again. After I killed him and you made me that little promise of yours I left. I came back one day after I came to terms with what I did that night and I found a woman. She was badly beaten and didn't look like she had much time left. She confessed to me that her lover had been killed and she had been raped... I felt like my soul left my body in that very moment as it wanted nothing more to do with this fucked up world I was living in."

Mine turned to face him her eyes looking deep into his. It was as like, after hearing those words she had been searching for his soul. In someway Akame did the same.

"Afterwards she took my hand and squeezed it as tight as she could. I held this woman's hand as she looked into my eyes and begged me to take his life. Not long after I felt her life slip away. I didn't have to search very hard for him. I could feel the evil pouring out of him as he sat in the middle of a pub bragging about what he had done to some of his friends. Those monsters just laughed and praised him for what he'd done. I knew then in that very moment that It was the right thing to do. I drew the dagger I received from my last family and killed him. His friends watched in shock for a minute but it didn't take them very long to come after me though. I killed them all. Each and every single one of them."

The room filled with light murmurs as they began to talk among themselves. Najenda and Leone locked eyes and spoke only through their gaze. Akame and Mine just continued to look into the boys eyes as he spoke.

"After I killed them all a woman who sat in the pub grabbed my arm and took off with me. I didn't try to fight her. I Couldn't. All I cared about in that very moment was their deaths. I felt like my life was complete almost as if that was my very reason for existing."

Najenda sat back in her chair taking a black cigarette in her metallic hand lighting it with her other before holding it to her lips. She kept her eyes on Ryoma the entire time.

"Once we were far enough away from the scene she demanded I told her my reasons for doing what I did. I told her... After I told her about the woman's last request she broke out in tears."

"I was too late." She cried out to me as I watched her eyes fill with tears. It turns out that the woman was her sister and her killer was her ex husband. He was abusing her for many years until she finally got the courage to leave him. She remarried years later. He swore vengeance on the two and was never heard from again. When he revealed himself, fearful for her sisters life she made the decision to end his life for her sake. She waited for him at his favorite pub but it seems he was already taking his revenge unknown to the sister."

Lubbocks finger nails began to dig into his arms as he had his arms crossed. "Why do men treat women like nothing more than tools...!? It's so damn..."

Leone looked over at the green haired boy as a slight smile formed upon her lips. ("He may be be a freakin' perv but he sure cares about us girls doesn't he?") "Men don't treat girls like tools Lubbock."

Lubbock uncrossed his arms and slammed them down onto the table. "Are you serious? You know better than anyone that's not true Leone!"

The blonde haired girl closed her left eye leaving her right one open in a wink. "Monsters treat girls like tools. Men don't." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Lubbock Looked at his hands a moment before beginning to laugh lightly. "Yeah ... My bad."

Mine placed her left hand over her heart as it sank deeper into her chest. She knew how the story would end but her spirit hoped for a different ending. Akame Sat on the floor beside the two placing her hands on her knee's closing her eyes seemingly paying her respects to the woman she never met.

"After that... My life gained new purpose. I began to take on similar requests eliminating those I knew were guilty of similar crimes. And well here we are now... "

Najenda put out her black cigarette and sat straight in her chair placing her left leg over her right. "Ryoma was it?" She called out. Everyone in the room turned their attention to her.

"Yes ma'am?" He responded respectfully awaiting her words. Everyone once again turned their attention to Ryoma. Their gazes seemed to follow whom ever spoke.

"How long would you say you've been carrying out these assassinations?"

He tilted his head back placing in against the wall behind him closing his eyes. "Assassinations... ? I guess that is what they were weren't they?" He opened his eyes shifting his gaze over to Najenda once more. "Four years now I would say."

Najenda sat back into her chair crossing her arms over her chest. "Four years? You have quite a bit of experience then. You're completely aware of what Night Raid is all about aren't you?"

Ryoma shook his head. "No. Your exact goals are unknown to me but I honestly don't really care what they are. As long as Night Raid continues to take out the filth nothing else matters."

His words made her smile from ear to ear as she stood up and began to walk towards him. Mine and Akame both stood up and backed away giving her some room. Ryoma looked up at the silver haired woman that towered over him. She extended her metallic arm offering her hand to him. "You're welcome to Join us if it's something you wish. If you decline however we won't allow you to leave here. So. What do you say?"

Her eyes locked onto his face as she closely watched his expression. The boy looked at her hand for a only a second and took it in his left hand. "I have to join you. I made someone a promise of my own." The boy looked over at Akame.

Najenda smirked and pulled him to his feet. She released his hand and turned her back to him walking away. "Well then I welcome you to the life of carnage. Akame, Leone? I leave his training regime to the two of you to decide on considering you both know what he is capable and incapable of." Akame and Leone nodded as Najenda left the dinning room to attend to other things.

Leone walked up to Ryoma throwing her arms around his shoulders looking up at him since he was several inches taller. "Heh. I knew the boss was going to like you. Mmm well you already know Akame and Mine but I think proper introductions are still in order."

Ryoma looked down at the blonde sliding his hands into his pockets. Aren't you going to properly introduce yourself too Leone?"

Leone released him and scratched the back of her head laughing lightly. "Between our duel and that wet dream of yours I believe you and I got to know each other quite a bit already. Don't you think?"

Ryoma's eyes widened as he took his hands out of his pockets reaching for her. Leone laughed and got behind Akame playfully pushing her into him. Akame bumped into him causing his back to hit the wall behind them he instinctively put his arms around her. "L-Leone!?..." He sighed. "Are you okay Akame?"

The crimson eyed girl turned her gaze away from him taking her right hand placing some of her hair behind her right ear. Ryoma watched as she revealed a bit of her cheek. "Ryoma?"

"Yeah Akame?" She remained silent a moment before shifting her gaze to look into his eyes. "What's a wet dream?"

Ryoma looked over her shoulder at Leone narrowing his eyes. Leone just shrugged and beckoned him to go on.

Ryoma sighed and turned his attention back to Akame. "A wet dream is when you uh... Well when you."

The brown haired boy walked up to the two and extended his right arm to Ryoma. "Hey. So You're Ryoma right? I'm Tatsumi. I actually joined just a few days ago." Ryoma took the boys right hand in his own and shook it. "O-oh. I'm Ryoma nice to meet you."

Tatsumi looked back at Leone who had been glaring at him. He turned his attention back to Ryoma. "I'm from a small vi-" Before he could finish Leone placed her hands over his mouth and pulled him back. "Don't hog him Tatsumi you already got you're turn let Akame have hers!"

Tatsumi flailed his arms and legs but couldn't quite escape her grasp. Akame and Ryoma both watched him get dragged away. They then both turned to look into each others eyes at the same time. Akame's eyes said it all. He exhaled. "A wet dream is when you um..."

Mine stood beside Ryoma and crossed her arms over her chest. "A wet dream is when you have a sexual dream about someone. Like sex or something like that."

Akame's eyes widened as she blushed lightly looking away from the two. "M-Mine?" The pink haired girl looked away from him blushing as well. "What? I told her so you didn't have too! You're welcome!"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah But did you have to say it like that?"

Lubbock stood beside Leone. "Well a dream can just be a dream. Can we really be sure it was a wet dream though? I mean like what happened... ?"

"Oh nice try you perv. I already heard about it. I can assure you that it was a wet dream." She flicked his forehead knocking him back towards a chair sitting him down. "O-Ow Leone!" He rubbed his forehead. "Be glad I didn't break a finger or two this time." She chuckled.

Akame sat down at the table and began scarfing down Ryoma's "breakfast" her usual stoic face still covered in a blush. "W-wasn't that supposed to be for me?" He pouted watching her eat it all. Akame turned back to face him nodding her head. Her cheeks had been all puffy since her mouth was full. "Anyway!" Leone took Ryoma's left wrist in her right hand standing him in front of Mine.

"Mine this is Ryo and Ryo this is Mine." The two looked at each other laughing lightly a moment before hugging. "Thank you Ryoma... " He rubbed the back of her head. "No, thank you Mine. Seeing you again was a really nice surprise." Leone snickered as she placed her hands between the two separating them. "Geez you're hogging him too Mine?" She laughed taking Ryoma's wrist again walking him to Sheele who sat at the table her nose pointed to a book she read. The two stood in front of her but the purple haired girl didn't seem to notice.

Leone cleared her throat but still she continued to read. Ryoma couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked in her own little world smiling into her fantasy. Leone slammed her free hand onto the table in front of Sheele causing her to jump tossing her book in a random direction. "Finally got your attention then?"

Sheele put her left hand on her chest looking around confused for a moment. Her big purple eyes scanned the dinning room for the book she tossed out of reaction. "W-where is my book?" Leone took Sheele's left hand standing her up. "Screw the book right now. This is Ryoma, Ryoma this is Sheele." Ryoma arched an eyebrow at Leone escaping her grip.

"Hey don't be like that Leone." He retrieved Sheele's book handing it back to her. The purple haired girl smiled as she reached for it. before taking it in her hand however she dropped it. Leone couldn't help but laugh. "Oh... I'm sorry." Sheele looked away in embarrassment as Ryoma bent over in front of her picking it up yet again. He took her left hand in his right placing the book into it. The purple haired girls hand twitched lightly at his touch. "It's no big deal. Sheele was it? I'm Ryoma it's nice to meet you." Sheele kept her gaze away from him. "Y-yes Sheele it was. I... I mean Yes I am Sheele."

Ryoma couldn't help but giggle at how she stumbled over her own words. "You're adorable Sheele." Her purple eyes widened, her hands immediately shooting up to cover her face now covered in pink. "W-what? No I... I should really get back to my book. N-nice to meet you too R-Ryoma." She sat back into her chair burying her face deep in the book. Leone took Ryoma's wrist again walking him towards Lubbock. He looked back at Sheele. ("Is she really a part of Night Raid? I really can't see her killing a fly outside of a accident of some sort")

"Alright Ryoma this is Lubbock pervert extraordinaire." She smirked while she took Lubbocks hand making the two shake hands. The green haired boy held Ryoma's hands with both of his own "T-Teach me your ways Ryoma! Y-You have to teach me!" Ryoma looks at him in confusion taking a step back. "My ways? The hell are you talking about Lubbock?" Lubbock took a step closer. "You had a wet dream about Leone... Not only that you told her about it! How in the world are you not dead?"

Everyone in the room shifted their gaze to Ryoma seeming curious as well of the story of his survival.

Leone placed her hands behind her head closing her eyes smiling wide. "It's not like I had a choice. She pinned me down to her bed and wouldn't let me go until I told her every single detail." Lubbocks grip only tightened on Ryoma's hand. "S-she pinned you to her bed?! As in... " Lubbock gulped. "She got on top of you...?" Leone wraps her right arm around Lubbock. "Sure did. He looked so cute and defenseless under me."

Ryoma facepalmed with his free hand trying to get his other hand from Lubbocks tight grip. "You wanted him to tell you Leone?!" Lubbock turned his head to the side to look at her. The blonde haired girl nodded her head whispering into his ear. "Uh-huh. I wanted every last detail." The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as her warm breath caressed his ear. "O-oh okay... T-then what happened Leone... ?" Leone placed her other hand on Lubbocks chest teasingly rubbing it gently before once again whispering into his ear.

"He started appreciating my thighs giving them a nice little massage. I gotta tell ya it felt so nice. I don't think anyone's ever touched my body before outside of a fight." Lubbocks face turned a beat red his grip on Ryoma's hand tightening to the fullest. At this point even Sheele's interest was peaked as the purple haired girl looked over at them hiding half her face with her book. Her face was covered in a heavy blush. "(T-this is better than my erotic encounters books") Ryoma's hand actually began to hurt. He closed his right eye in pain trying to free himself from Lubbocks grip without hurting him in return.

"You know Lubbock... Now that I think about it Ryo woke up only seconds after I did... " Lubbocks eyes widened his face getting even redder. "B-but don't you sleep Naked leone?" She nodded her head up and down rubbing her lips against his ear softly. "Uh-huh." Lubbock squeezed Ryoma's hand as tight as he could at this point. "Y-YOU SAW HER NAKED?! H-HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! WHO ARE YOU!?" Ryoma placed his free hand on Lubbocks hands and tried to escape his grip. "H-hey that hurts. Could you let go?" Lubbock's grip didn't weaken even slightly. He took a step closer to Ryoma. "Not until you teach me your ways!" Leone let go of Lubbock placing her arms behind her head laughing out loud. "Don't bother Lubbock. You'll never see me naked in a million years."

("Geez why is he so strong? If I don't get out of this soon he'll break my hand. I can't tell if Leone is trying to troll him or me.") Akame walked up to the two placing her right hand on Lubbocks right wrist. Seconds later cracking sounds began to emit from his wrist. Lubbock screamed out in pain instantly releasing his grip on Ryoma's hand. "You're hogging him." She spoke in a tone similar to the stoic expression on her face. "Unbelievable!" Lubbock shouted before storming out of the room. Leone bent over laughing. ("Saved by Akame yet again") She took Ryoma's Right hand in her left and headed towards the final member of Night Raid.

She walked towards a shirtless man who had been standing against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest the entire time silently. Leone followed behind them and stood beside the two. The shirtless man opened his eyes and looked at the three in front of him. "Oh is it finally my turn to meet him?" Ryoma looked at the man that stood before him. "Whoa... You're built. I bet you're the strongest member aren't you?" Bulat drew his comb from within his pocket and combed through his hair slightly adjusting his pompadour. "Who me? Nah."

Ryoma walked closer to him. "Seriously man. You look really strong. When I was a kid I wanted to be this buff. For some reason I can't put on weight or get more muscular. Not that I had much to eat." He scratched the back of his head laughing lightly.

Akame grabbed Ryoma's right arm and began to poke at it. "You are kind of scrawny aren't you?" Ryoma tried to take his arm away from Akame but was quickly distracted by Leone putting her right arm around him. "Careful Ryo, You could make him fall for you." She closed her eyes laughing lightly. "The hell are you talking about Leone? He look's really awesome is all i'm saying."

Ryoma looked back at Bulat who had his eyes closed and was seemingly blushing. "Is he... Blushing?" Ryoma kept feeling constant pokes to his right arm and shifted his eyes to the right keeping his head facing forward. Akame still held his arm poking into it sticking her tongue out slightly. "This is... Oddly entertaining." She continued to poke his arm while Ryoma's right eye began to twitch. "Akame... ?" She continued to poke at his arm. "What is it?" He let out a sigh. "Are you done yet?" Akame shook her head. Ryoma's eyes narrowed a moment before shifting back to Bulat.

"You look just fine as you are Ryo. A muscular body wouldn't suit you." Leone tightens her hold around Ryoma's shoulders. "Heh. You certainly have good taste in guys Bulat."

Ryoma arches an eyebrow at Leone's comment. "Say what now?" Leone bursts out laughing. "I love it when you say that! Anyway." She smirks. "If you haven't noticed Bulat is gay." Ryoma looks at Bulat and remains silent. "Now, now Leone don't give him the wrong Idea too." Bulat notice's Ryoma's silent gaze and scratches the back of his head lightly. "That's not a problem is it Ryoma... ?"

Ryoma shook his head and smiled at Bulat. "No, It's not a problem at all. It's very nice to meet you Bulat." Ryoma gently took his arm back from Akame extending it to Bulat offering him a handshake. The man looked down at Ryoma's hand and instead wrapped his arms around his smaller frame picking him up in a warm hug. Ryoma laughed in his arms before returning his hug. "You make me feel so small Bulat!"

Leone crossed her arms over her chest snickering lightly. "Hey bulat You aren't trying to keep him all for yourself are you?" Bulat smiled warmly putting Ryoma down. "Of course not... Unless he was interested of course." Leone looked at Ryoma arching an eyebrow with a curious smirk on her face. "I'd like to think I'm more into girls sorry Bulat." He laughed as he ruffled Ryoma's hair. "Of course, of course. But hey call me bro okay? Or handsome if you prefer. Ryoma chuckled lightly. "Alright... Handsome."

"I... Didn't see that coming." Bulat coughs lightly into his right fist with a light blush. "Anyway I'd better get back to my training. But before I do there's something I want you to know Ryoma..." The tone of the room felt like it went from happy and mellow to dark and sad. Ryoma looked around as everyone's faces seemed to further express this.

"I'm not telling you not to enjoy our company. I'm not telling you to keep your distance. I'm sure as hell not telling you not to get attached to us and not to value our friendships. Everything we do together requires trust just as much as skill and power." Ryoma began to get a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach as he listened to Bulat speak. "But what I am telling you is this... Don't for a second think that we'll always be together like this."

His words pierced Ryoma's heart like a knife bringing him back to the empty path he walked alone.

The things we do may just be for the greater good. At the end of the day though it's still murder. That's the worst thing a human being could do to another. I believe that what goes around comes around. Any or every single one of us could die tomorrow. Remember that."

Ryoma fell to his knees placing his hands on his head closing his eyes tightly. He could see images of all the people that were ever close to him throughout his childhood. One by one they disappeared until he remained alone. Bulat watched him a moment before leaving the dinning room. He wasn't without a heavy heart of course. Leone and Akame looked at one another before sitting at each of his sides taking one of his hands in both of their own. "No.. No... I won't be alone again. I'll never be alone again!" He cried out loudly, a stream of tears soon followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Our first Mission**

 **Hideout Dinning Room**

Ryoma squeezed each of the hands he held while the tears he produced raced down his cheeks leaking down onto his lap. Sheele closed her book placing it flat on the table as she stood up walking a bit closer sitting at the edge of the table. She however remained silent. Both Tatsumi and Mine followed her example and got closer remaining silent. No words would come to their minds but still they wanted to be closer to their new and grieving friend.

Leone placed her free hand on his right shoulder a small and weak smile forming upon her lips. "H-hey we're here for you alright?" The boy continued to sob for a moment before taking his hands back from Akame and Leone wiping his tears. "Yeah you are... " He stood up wiping the rest of his tears away. Everyone watched silently. "But you may not be tomorrow. Bulat made that painfully clear. I... I might as well just accept things now." He exited the dinning room. He dragged himself against the wall until he made it outside to the field where he had faced Leone the night before.

Tatsumi crossed his arms over his chest closing his eyes. ("Sayo... Ieyasu. I've never felt more alone after losing the two of you. While this place is filled with people, I don't exactly feel any less alone. I guess this is how Ryo feels too then huh?") "Well? Is anyone going to say anything to him?!" Mine looked around the room while everyone just seemingly moped around. "You seem to have some history with him Mine... Maybe you should talk to him?" Tatsumi scratched the back of his head. "M-me?" She crossed her arms over her chest looking away from him. "I... I wouldn't know what to say. I'd just make things worse. W-why don't you go talk to him? I mean You are a boy after all."

Tatsumi turned his gaze to the floor. "I don't really know him well. I want to say something since I know what it's like to feel... Alone. But... Like you said I know I would just make things worse." Mine sighed before sitting on the ground placing her back where his was when she tackled him some time ago.

"Hey Akame?" Leone scooted closer to her. "I think you should go talk to him." Akame turned to look at her friend. "Why is that? You two seem to be getting along just fine." Leone laughs lightly patting the top of Akame's head with her left hand. "Maybe. But I think you would be better at something like this. I mean he likes you doesn't he?" Akame placed her left hand under her chin while she pondered. "Mmm he seems to have taken a liking to all of us. I don't think there is a wrong choice in the matter."

Leone shook her head smiling warmly at Akame before sliding her left hand from the top of her head to the back of it pulling her a bit closer placing her forehead against hers looking into her crimson red eyes. Akame blushed lightly returning eye contact. "That's not quite what I mean't when I said "like" Akame. Heh... So cute and innocent... In a not so innocent kind of way... Just like someone I know." Akame turned her eyes away for a second before looking into Leone's golden eye's again. "What did you mean then Leone?"

Leone pulled away from Akame taking both of her hands in her own standing while lifting Akame as well. "Just get out there already will Ya?"

Akame looked down at their hands. "What should I say?" Leone released one of Akame's hands and walked her over to the dinning room door opening it. She gently pushed Akame out of the room. "You'll figure it out. Just go be Akame." She closed the door between them but continued to hold onto the door staring blankly at it in thought. Akame stood on the other side of it doing the same. "L-Leone?" She whispered to herself before turning to head outside after Ryoma. Everyone except Mine turned to look at her in confusion. Leone walked towards Mine stopping beside her turning around placing her back against the wall sliding down it till her butt hit the floor. She tilted her head to her right leaning it against Mine's who also did the same.

 **Hideout Outside**

Ryoma sat under a tree for shade near the hideout trying to enjoy the gentle breeze that came and went from time to time. He closed his eyes flashing back to his encounter with Akame. The small duel that took place and also lead to the promise she made him. He opened his eyes scanning the field around him as images of Leone and him appeared. He saw their mini fight as well as when she pinned him to the ground.

He shook his head smiling faintly as he then saw Akame holding a plate filled over it's limit in meat after "saving" him from Leone. The boy thought back to Leone wrapping the bandages around his head holding him tightly. Needless to say he thought about everyone else and what it was like to meet them. "Guess that was all pointless considering you'll all be gone soon anyway. Why did I think this would be any different?"

Akame stepped outside and looked around the Fields. Upon locating him she transfixed her gaze to him and headed over. The black haired girl stood over him looking down at him still sporting that usually expressionless face of hers. He looked up at her just as the gentle breeze from before made a return playing with her long black hair as well as her skirt revealing a bit more of her upper thighs. He looked away afterwards. She got down getting onto her knee's sitting on her calf muscles. She looked at the side of his face unsure of what to say so instead she just remained silent.

"That was probably pretty lame of me in there huh? I haven't even been on my first mission yet and already I cried." Akame moved closer sitting beside him placing her back against the tree. "I just... I'm really tired of being on my own. I thought that I accepted the path I walked long ago but then... You came along and I didn't feel alone anymore. Even though I planned to face you so I could die I felt like I had someone again. Then the unexpected happens and I end up a member of Night Raid."

He shook his head leaning back against the tree his right arm coming into contact with Akame's left arm. For being possibly the worlds most efficient Assassin she sure felt soft and delicate. "I was so happy when I got to see that Mine was alive and well. She may look a bit grumpy but I could tell she was happier. The more of you I met the more I started to get this Idea that we could be like some kind of family." Akame held her right hand to her face laughing lightly holding her hair in place as that gentle breeze returned yet again. "Like a family of assassins?"

She managed to make him crack a light smile but it then began to fade just as quick as it came to be. "I see now that was just wishful thinking on my part." Akame tilted her head back placing the back of it against the tree looking through the leaves at the bit of sky she could see. "Ryoma... In Night Raid chances are that... You'll deal with heart wrenching and tragic experiences. What Bulat said... It's true as well. It's possible that we can lose someone tomorrow. If not tomorrow then after. In our line of work an untimely death in inevitable. I... I care deeply for every member of this team New or old so... That includes Tatsumi and you as well."

Ryoma turned his head to his right just as Akame began to turn hers to the left locking eyes with one another. "Believe me when I say this Ryoma... I don't want to lose anyone but... This is the path that we chose." Ryoma began to turn his head and his gaze away from her when she suddenly took a hold of his chin with her right hand turning his attention right back to her. She kept her calm monotone expression while her lips parted. "I didn't forget the promise I made to you and I... I intend to keep it." The boys emerald eyes widened a slight gasp escaping him also.

"B-but... Bulat sai-" Akame squeezed his chin along with his cheeks causing him to make a fishy face. "I know what Bulat said and I know what I said." She stared at him trying to to fight the urge to laugh that suddenly began to consume her. It forced her to release him turning away to laugh. He blinked in confusion for a few seconds but then laughed along with her. "I know what we said." Akame turned her attention to the sky again. "There's something I need to do long before I die and... I'll keep my promise to you along the way." Ryoma looked at the side of her face for a moment then turned to look up at the sky too. "I won't let you go easily Akame. Not you, not Leone, not Mine... None of you. I was weak back then. I'm stronger now and i'll fight to protect us."

Akame smiled while she took his right hand tightly in her left. "I don't doubt that. I'll do the same. Now. Let's head back inside everyone was worried about you." She stood up and headed towards the hideout taking him with her.

 **Hideout Dinning Room**

The two entered the room together catching the attention of all those inside. Leone looked down and noticed Akame had been holding Ryoma's hand. She smiled lightly turning her attention back to Najenda who was now back in the dinning room. "Akame, Ryoma, good you're both here. It seems that we may have some intruders lurking about." She sat back in her chair placing her left leg over her right. "If they managed to get this close, i'm going to assume they're tribal assassins. Go now. Make sure not to leave a single one of them alive."

Everyone took sometime to prepare quickly getting their weapons and such before heading on outside running into the forest as a group.

 **Hideout inner Forest**

Akame's attention remained in front of her as she spoke. "How many are we dealing with Lubbock."

"I counted somewhere around eight up ahead. There are more throughout the forest though. I think it's best we don't travel together and split up instead. Afterwards we can all meet up here." Lubbock responded. "Oh yeah! Time to bash some skulls!" Leone exclaimed excitedly dashing away to the west away from the group. "Alright then I guess i'll head east." Lubbock left the group. "Alright i'll set up somewhere high up and get a bird's eye view. Sheele wanna watch my back?" Mine looked over at Sheele smirking confidently. "I'll do my best." The purple haired girl responded as they split off from the group heading north west.

Bulat turned his head to his left facing Tatsumi who ran beside him. "Alright you're still a noobie who's about to be going up against multiple enemies at once. I need you to be extra careful okay? Firstly let your body get a good feel of the battle field alright?" Tatsumi nodded his head in response. "Right!" Ryoma looked to his right at the two. "What about me? Got any advice for me... Handsome?" He then smirked at him. Bulat looked away from Ryoma turning to face the path ahead a slight blush forming upon his face coughing into his right fist. "Boy I am still not used to that... "

Bulat looked over at Akame and Ryoma. "From what I heard earlier you have more than enough experience to handle yourself. I'm still going to ask you to be careful though and please... Try not to die alright? I'm not too worried though since you're going to be with Akame anyway." Akame continued to look foward. "We'll keep on North, Ryoma. Let's go." She began to pick up speed. Ryoma looked over at Bulat winking playfully before picking up speed catching up to Akame running side by side with her.

Bulat laughed out shaking his head moving closer to Tatsumi. "Alright! So the next thing is to call me "handsome" or "bro". Tatsumi kept his focus forward "Alright, you got it bro!" Bulat held his arms up high in excitement. "Yeah, Alright!" He began to run faster stopping mid run causing him to slide along the ground. He turned to face Tatsumi mid slide. "Check this out!... IN-CURSIO!" The suit of armor that Tatsumi laid eyes upon just a few days before began to take form upon Bulat's body. Tatsumi stopped running staring in awe. "Man It looks so much cooler when I can actually see you change into it!"

Bulat placed his right fist against his chest smirking within his silver armor. "Heh. This is the Teigu known as Incursio." Tatsumi took a step closer. "I have no Idea what a Teigu is but bro... That was awesome!" Bulat struck a pose in front of Tatsumi. "Ah so you appreciate it's awesomeness too I see!" Tatsumi's eyes narrowed as he looked ahead. This caused Bulat to turn about face looking of into the distance. "Hmm. It's the enemy alright." He turned to Tatsumi. "You're about to see what a Teigu is all about alright?" Tatsumi raised his arms up a bit balling his fists in excitement. "Yeah!"

 **Forest - North**

Akame and Ryoma continued to run side by side when Ryoma began to look down at his palms. Akame turned her eyes to her left keeping her head straight. "It's... Been a little while since I've killed another person. I've been chasing that Danger beast for months. Not only was it killing those who didn't need to be killed it was wielding a very peculiar blade. Once I heard about what this blade was capable of I knew I had to have it."

Akame looked at the blade sheathed to his back. "The Teigu... Muramasa." Ryoma shifted his eyes to the right looking at Akame in slight confusion. "Teigu? What's a Teigu?" Akame narrowed her eyes at him a moment but then turned her eyes to look forward as they had begun to close the gap on their enemies. "We'll discuss that later. Tell me Ryoma can you sense our enemies up ahead?"

Ryoma turned his attention forward looking into the distance remaining silent a moment. "Yeah. I can." Akame shifted her eyes to look at him once more. "How many?" He held up his right hand to her revealing three fingers. Akame closed her eyes smiling lightly. "A natural. Training you will be fun." They stopped just before three unidentified men each armed with weapons.

They turned around to Face Ryoma and Akame who both stared at the men with stoic and uninterested facial expressions. "Hey... She's the girl from the wanted posters isn't she? Then that must mean the Night Raid hideout is somewhere around here." The first man spoke. "Hey yeah you're right she is." He smirked. "Pretty little thing isn't she?" Said the second man. The third and final man stared at Ryoma. "Were there any posters on this kid? I never seen him before."

The first man squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at Ryoma. "Nope, I have no Idea who he is. I guess we can just kill him first. Try not to hurt the girl too much though I think we uh... We can have a little fun with her don't you guys think?" Akame simply stared silently as Ryoma scoffed rolling his eyes. "Typical assholes. I was just going to make things quick but... " Ryoma reached behind him with his right hand taking and unsheathing Muramasa. "The only thing I hate more than a murderer is a rapist."

The first man looked at his friends laughing out before suddenly running towards Ryoma as fast as he could taking his blade in his right arm swinging it horizontally in an attempt to remove his head. Akame shook her head as she deemed his attack and the fight over.

Ryoma simply grabbed the mans right wrist with his left hand stopping his attack in it's tracks. "W-what? H-" Before he could utter another word Ryoma placed his sword just slightly under the mans wrist where he held him and flicked his right wrist sending Muramasa effortlessly through his flesh and bone removing his hand. Before a scream could escape him Ryoma sent a right spinning sweep kick under the man lifting him off the ground using the same leg to kick the airborne target once more after his spin sending him into a tree on the side. His back hit the tree sending him sliding down it piercing his flesh with deep splinters. Ryoma turned to face the man tossing his hand which still gripped the sword tightly to the ground. "Wouldn't want you using that to kill yourself. So. Muramasa is supposed to give it's victims a burning sensation within their bodies so intense that they beg for death right?"

The other two men looked at each other in shock at the events that took place in a matter of a half second. They noticed Ryoma was looking away and took a step forward preparing a charge. They were however stopped in place as Akame dashed through them quickly sheathing her sword after. "You're in enemy territory remember? You shouldn't look away." The second man tried to turn to face her. "W-what just-" A deep wound took form on his neck as blood gushed from his throat his dead body falling to the ground. The other mans wound wasn't as deep allowing him to survive the blow. He slowly turned around placing his left hand upon his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Y-you bitch! You'll- " Black markings formed upon his flesh consuming his body while Murasame's curse claimed yet another soul. "One cut is sufficient."

Akame stood beside Ryoma turning her attention to the man against the tree who held his arm to his face his eyes widening as he stared in horror at the blood spraying from where his hand once was. Suddenly he placed his bleeding stub upon his chest screaming while he began digging his nails from his other hand deep into his chest scratching at a burning itch within his body that only intensified every passing second. "Ah there it is." Ryoma smirked watching the man scratch off his own flesh. Akame looked at Ryoma a moment her expression remaining the same. The mans screams and pleas for death eventually got her attention. Akame took a step forward and drove her Murasame through his heart killing him instantly.

"A-Akame? Why'd you do that?" Ryoma flicked his wrist forcing the mans blood from Muramasa before sheathing it to his back. "My job is to assassinate not torture, Ryoma." Ryoma looked down at the corpse in front of him. "Even though they were going to do unspeakable things to your mind and body? If they were capable of defeating you I mean Akame?" She too flicked her wrist removing the blood from her blade sheathing it. She then turned her head to the left looking at him "We don't need to lose ourselves to monsters in order to defeat monsters Ryoma."

The boy turned his head to his right looking into her crimson red eyes. All he could see while looking into them was that same unwavering resolve and certainty she bore the night he first laid eyes on her. He smirked and closed his eyes. "Even while in hell you somehow manage to keep a good heart Akame." She turned her head away closing her eyes silently as a gust of wind played with their hair.

 **Forest - North West**

Up on a high cliff laid mine as she scoped out the area. Using her scouter to enhance her range she was able to detect an enemy quite the distance away. "Hmm? looks like one managed to slip away from them." She stood up holding her weapon steady in both arms. "That sucks, I really don't like giving myself away but what can you do?" Mine heard the sounds of rustling bushes behind her but didn't bother to react.

An assailant jumped from within the bushes towards Mine with his sword held tightly in both his hands sending a vertical swing down at her. Mine grinned as Sheele came from behind him holding her Scissors shaped Teigu open closing them on his waist effectively separating his Upper body from his lower half. Sheele bore cold and uncaring eyes as she did this. "I'm sorry." She seemingly muttered out of habit. "Thank you Sheele~" Said Mine in an almost sing song taunting kind of way to the now dead enemy.

 **Forest - West**

Leone dashed through the forest when she spotted an enemy. She climbed up a tree just a few feet away from him. ("Aww seriously? I go through the trouble of coming all way out here and this is all I get?") She stood on all fours walking to the very end of the tree branch. ("Oh well. One kill is better than none I suppose. At least I get to sneak attack em that's always fun.") Leone wiggled her butt playfully smirking before pouncing towards him with so much force the branch she stood on broke. This caused enough noise to alert the unwary opponent. He turned about face as quick as he could but unfortunately couldn't react as Leone sent a right hook at his head strong enough to pierce his skull killing him instantly. His limp body feel to the ground. Leone sat on his corspe.

 **Forest - North west**

"And thanks to that little amount of danger I have just the right amount of power to make sure you don't escape." Mine took aim as her weapon began to charge a beam of concentrated energy. Seconds later she released it deleting the enemy hit where he stood. Mine placed her weapon over her shoulder walking towards Sheele. "Well, that takes care of that. Thanks for watching my back Sheele." The purple haired girl closed her eyes tilting her head to her right smiling sweetly. "Mhmm."

 **Forest - West**

Leone stared of into the distance as she saw an image of Akame holding Ryoma's hand. She crossed her arms over her chest smiling lightly. ("I wonder what you said to him Akame? He sure looked fine when you two came back to join us.") Her left Lionell ear twitched lightly. "Hm? That sounded like pumpkin. I guess Mine got one of em with that thing." She closed her right hand tightly looking at her bloodied knuckles. "Heh. I would settle for beating the crap out of my enemies any day. It's much more fun." She smirked while looking off into the distance.

 **Forest - East**

Lubbock headed to the source of his triggered wire alarms only to find a seemingly helpless woman ensnared in his Cross Tails wiring. He noticed she had been wearing an outfit representing the tribal assassins. He let out a sigh as he began tightening the wires around the already bloodied and crying woman. "So it was a girl who got caught in my trap huh? Lame."

The woman opened her eyes crying out in pain. "Please spare my life! I'll Join you! I'll do anything you want I promise!" Lubbock closed his eyes as Cross Tails began to tighten around her. "Sorry I cant. Besides I've seen way too many guys die after a lady says that." He opened his eyes closing his fist tightly forcing the wires around her to tighten completely killing her retracting his wires shortly after. As he walked away he looked over his shoulder at her still body shaking his head letting out a sigh. "How lame. She was actually pretty cute too. Such a waste. Why do I always get this job?"

 **Forest - South**

Tatsumi held his blade firmly in both his hands watching his surroundings carefully listening to the sounds of rustling grass. Two men began to run up to him, one coming from behind him while the other charged him from the front. Tatsumi waited for the last possible second and rolled to his right then countering with a fast horizontal slash taking them both out. He stood straight turning around locking his eyes onto Bulat. The rest of the team now finished with their targets approached and watched Bulat.

A group of men had been running around him seemingly unsure about how to attack the suit of armor that stood before them till eventually they all jumped up into the air towards him their weapons tightly in their grip. Bulat began to swing his spear around himself as if it was a pair of nunchucks with such speed, precision, and power that it managed to chop them all to bits leaving nothing behind but a shower of blood coating his armor. Tatsumi watched in awe. "He's so awesome... So. That's what a Teigu can do?"

Bulat dropped form reverting back to normal while everyone else stood beside him. Tatsumi was still deep in thought. "Hey, you alright there Tatsumi?" Bulat crossed his arms over his chest. "Y-Yeah i'm fine actually." Bulat uncrossed his arms giving him a thumbs up. "You have some talent Tatsumi. What do you say we head on back?" Tatsumi smiled and nodded his head. The group headed back to the hideout while night to began to fall.

 **Hideout Dinning Room**

Everyone sat at the table laughing and having a good time while waiting for Akame to finish up preparing dinner. Ryoma's emerald eyes scanned the room a smile beginning to form upon his lips. Before it was complete though he stopped it in it's tracks. "(I... I really shouldn't get so comfortable again... ") He continued to look around the room at his new friends.

Akame came out of the kitchen with a whole bunch of food making multiple trips back and forth before finally sitting down beginning to demolish her pile of food. Ryoma shook his head and ate his food. The night ended peacefully with everyone thanking Akame for her cooking and parting ways heading to their respective rooms. Najenda even assigned Ryoma one of his own. He didn't go to it just yet though he instead headed to the kitchen and stood beside Akame and began helping her wash dishes.

Akame just smiled silently in thanks. After finishing with the dishes the two headed upstairs together. "That food was amazing Akame thank you. For everything, really." The crimson eyed girl remained silent and just hugged the boy when they reached the top of the stairs. He returned her embrace. "You can thank me by staying alive." She released him and headed to her room. He just shook his head laughing lightly and made his way to Leone's room. Her door had been open so he figured it would be okay to walk in. Just as he entered Leone stepped out of her bathroom with a towel the same color as her hair wrapped tightly around her body.

Leone stopped where she stood for a moment. "What's up Ryo?" He walked up stopping just in front of her. "Nothing really just getting ready for bed." Leone smiled lightly. "Lemme guess, you're lost and don't know where your room is right?" He chuckled a moment and nodded his head. "Yeah, you got me." The blonde haired girl began to walk passed him. "Fine, i'll show you where it is but just this once alright?" Ryoma turned to face her as she walked passed him. "You were right. I have no Idea where my room is but I didn't come to ask you to show me where it is."

Leone stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Then what did you come here for Ryo?" He walked up to her placing his arms around her waist picking her up. Leone's eyes widened as she began to giggle. "The hell are you doing?" He dove onto her bed with her in his arms landing on his back with her on top of him. "You weren't the only one looking forward to a snuggle that night you know."

She let out a light gasp before reaching behind her taking her blanket placing it over the two. She placed her head on his right shoulder. "Aren't you going to shower first?" He looked up at the ceiling. "Do I smell?" Leone sniffed him a moment. "No, not at all." He placed his right hand on the back of her head scratching it softly. He then let out a yawn stretching his free arm closing his eyes shortly after. "Then no. I'll shower in the morning." He whispered beginning to fall asleep. "Heh... Alright Ryo." ("I was literally wide awake like two minutes ago... Why do my eyes suddenly feel so heavy?") She closed her eyes smiling warmly gripping his shirt lightly in her right hand nuzzling his shoulder slowly drifting off with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Tatsumi's "Training"**

 **Tatsumi's Room**

The brown haired boy laid in his bed after his second mission with Night Raid. He had been feeling conflicted about joining them since the first day but there was however one thing he was certain of. No matter how much of a weirdo or efficient killer Akame may be, she sure can cook a great meal.

"How the hell did I end up in Night Raid?" He thought to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. "They're assassins. I'M an assassin... " He let out a sigh. "A revolution to end the root of all corruption can't be bad though right?" He began to drift off when he saw an Image of Bulat winking at him presenting a thumbs up. This made him spring up onto his bed as if he had a nightmare. ("Why the hell am I dreaming about him of all people?") He shook his head laying back down drifting off ("Goodnight Sayo... Ieyasu")

some time later the suns light illuminated his entire room waking him up. Tatsumi sat up rubbing his eyes. ("I'm supposed to be training under "Her" today aren't I?") He groaned as he sat up throwing the rest of his clothes on heading out of his room. ("I guess i'll head over to the dinning room first. Hopefully there will be some food waiting for me there.") He entered the dinning room only to see Najenda seated in her chair. "Oh Tatsumi you're up? Good morning." She smiled afterwards. "Oh, hey. Good morning." He responded scratching his cheek. "Do you know if Mine is up yet?"

Najenda let out a light laugh before turning her attention back to her food. "Mine won't be up for at least a few more hours most likely." Tatsumi slouched dropping his arms at his sides. "Seriously? We haven't even started yet and she's already messing with me." He let out a sigh and headed outside of the room closing the doors. He stood near it with his arms crossed over his chest. The poor boy stood there for several hours before being approached by Sheele. She was wiping her eyes and her hair was a bit of a mess. "Tatsumi? Is something wrong?" She asked while reaching for the door.

Tatsumi looked to his left at her. "Hi Sheele. No nothings wrong. It's just that i'm supposed to be training with Mine today and she hasn't left her room yet apparently. I've been waiting here like all day." Sheele opened the door noticing Najenda was just about to exit. "I'm sorry about that. I'll go and wake her up now then."

She turned away to do so when Najenda spoke. "Hang on Sheele. Let Tatsumi wake her up." She grinned lightly as Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at her. "What? Why do I have to do that?" Najenda crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you're her subordinate for the day aren't you? Waking up your supervisor is actually part of an assassins job." Sheele placed her right hand under her chin looking up in thought. "Seriously?" Tatsumi scoffed then turned to walk away heading to Mine's room. "Alright fine. I'll go do that now."

Sheele turned back to look at her leader. "I had no Idea that was a rule." She mumbled silently. Najenda just closed her eyes snickering. "We don't. Just consider it my test to him." Tatsumi sighs as he approached Mine's room. ("This is so stupid. Why do I have to be the one to wake her up?") He reached for the handle of her door pushing it open. "Mine? You ever plan on waking up or-" The boy locked eyes with the pink haired girl who was in nothing but light pink panties and a bra of the same color. She had been slightly bent forward with her arms behind her back strapping on her bra.

 **Leone's Room**

Leone slept soundly on Ryoma's right shoulder smiling sweetly occasionally nuzzling him in her slumber. Even in his sleep his right hand scratched the back of her head randomly. The room remained a bit dark as Leone often kept her windows covered allowing her to sleep in. The two slept in each others arms when the sudden sound of an explosion followed by the shaking of the hideout woke him. Ryoma opened his eyes and tried to sit up when he felt a bit of weight against his body. He looked to his right where he saw the sleeping Leone smiling lightly. This made him smile too as he laid back down watching the blonde girl sleep on him. He began to scratch the back of her head gently.

("That's right I did crash here last night didn't I? What was that explosion just now though are we under attack?") He closed his eyes focusing on enhancing his sense of hearing. Moments later he began to hear some muffled voices from quite the distance away. {"Yo-you really shot that thing at me Mine!?" He heard what sounded like Tatsumi. {"Yes I did! How dare you dodge when you know you deserve to die Tatsumi!?"} {What?! I wouldn't have had to come get you if you just came downstairs you-"} {Maybe so but... Have you ever heard of a little known thing called KNOCKING?!"}

("Mine shot at Tatsumi?") He shook his head lightly. ("Man they're loud. As long as we aren't under attack I suppose.") He let out another yawn turning his head to his right placing his cheek on the top of Leone's head closing his eyes. Every inhale sent the fragrance of green apple's into his nose. ("Leone is supposed to be training me so if she isn't awake there's no reason for me to be either.") He opened his eyes when he began to feel Leone's right thigh brush up against his right leg. He'd been wearing his pants but still her bare flesh managed to feel nice against him. He smiled lightly closing his eyes again when once again another explosion of the same caliber could be heard. ("Seriously?")

Leone was woken this time as she tilting her head upwards a bit only to see the look of annoyance on Ryoma's face. "Ry-Ryoma?" She released his shirt using her right hand to rub her eyes. "What's going on?" He looked down watching her rub her eyes smiling as she did so. "A lovers quarrel it sounds like." Leone laughed lightly putting her head back on his shoulder closing her eyes and putting her hand back on his chest gripping his shirt lightly. "Mine and Tatsumi?" Ryoma arched an eyebrow. "Yeah. How'd you know?" She chuckled lightly. "Who else would it be? They've been bickering since Tatsumi got here. So we aren't being attacked then. We just have two idiots fighting."

"Unbelievable!" Ryoma turned his head to the left and Leone opened her eyes only to see Lubbock standing at the doorway. "Oh that's right I never closed your door. I'm sorry about that Leone." She shook her head nuzzling his shoulder. "Nah. Don't worry about it." Lubbock stomped his right foot closing his right fist holding his arm up. "Not even two days and you guys have already done it, haven't you?!"

Ryoma arched an eyebrow. "Done what?" Leone smirked sliding her right hand up Ryoma's chest placing it on his left cheek raising her upper body a bit. "Wouldn't that be our business Lubbock?" His eyes widened as the green haired boy inhaled deeply. "So you did do it then!"

Leone laughed out loud laying her head on Ryoma's chest keeping her eyes on Lubbock. Even though she had basically been teasing Ryoma with her body since he arrived, the thought of doing "it" with him began to make her blush. She closed her eyes smiling sweetly nuzzling his chest. This however made her joke seem much more true to Lubbock. Ryoma caught on to what was going on and simply kissed the top of Leone's head deciding to play along.

Lubbock stared in disbelief before taking the door handle in his right hand. "At least close the door next time. Geez!" He closed the door and headed downstairs. Leone and Ryoma laughed out together feeling no regret in the joke they pulled on Lubbock. "Hey. Sorry for just springing that out of nowhere. I'm pretty sure he really thinks we did it. The chance to mess with him like that was too good to pass up you know?" Leone opened her eyes wondering how he was going to respond.

Ryoma chuckled lightly before arching an eyebrow. "Why are you saying sorry? You're acting like you believe I would find that idea uncomfortable or something... " He looked away scratching his right cheek with his right index finger. Leone gasped lightly tightening her grip on his shirt a moment. She began to sit up keeping her gaze away from his own. "Well I did kind of just make Lubbock think we had sex you know." Ryoma began to sit up as well when her towel opened up exposing her large breasts. He looked at them a moment a slight blush forming upon his face before turning his head away afterwards laughing lightly.

Leone laughed with him while she brought her arms up crossing them over her breasts. "Ooops. Sorry about that." He turned his attention back to her laughing teasingly. "Another apology Leone? I gotta say, that's not like you." She looked away closing her eyes blushing lightly. "Heh. You just seem a little different today that's all." She uncrossed her arms reaching down for her towel when her door began to open. She turned her gaze to the door her eyes widening since she knew she wouldn't be able to cover herself in time. Ryoma lunged toward Leone burying his head into her breasts. "By the wa-" Lubbocks jaw dropped as he saw a bit of Leone's right breast just before she threw her arms around Ryoma's head to cover them. His lips slowly parted his face beginning to redden "YATTA!"

Leone grit her teeth Squeezing Ryoma's head tighter into her breasts starting to suffocate him. Her right eye began to twitch as a result of her overflowing anger. "I'm... I'm going to kill him." Ryoma placed his hands on her hips trying to pull away just enough to be able to breath but he couldn't. Lubbocks smile quickly began to fade when he realized the seriousness of what he had just done. "I- I c-came up here o-originally to t-tell you that N-N-Najenda wanted to see you b... But when I saw Ryoma here it complete slipped my mind. S... So I came back to t-tell you... " The green haired boy stuttered over his words.

Leone turned her head to her right slowly blinking a few times before she spoke. "Got it... Thanks." Lubbock began to walk backwards. "Hey Lub?" Leone called out in a soft tone. Her voice sent a stream of lightning down his spine. He gulped before responding. "Y-Yeah Leone?" She smiled lightly. "You're dead meat." His eyes widened while his stomach began to knot up from within him. "You can leave like... NOW!" Lubbock whimpered instantly grabbing the door slamming it shut as he ran down he stairs. ("Forget about losing my fingers L-Leone's going to kill me this time!")

Leone let out a sigh before looking down at Ryoma's head. "Thanks for trying to help out. I guess we weren't fast enough huh?" The black haired boy remained silent. Leone closed her eyes smiling wide. "Finally learning to appreciate my boobs huh?" Still Ryoma didn't respond. "Ryo? ... Oh crap!" It occurred to her that she still had been squeezing him tightly letting go soon after. He pulled away as soon she released his head inhaling as much oxygen as he could before then releasing it breathing deeply.

"I am so sorry!" Leone cupped both of his cheeks in her palms while he had his head tilted down trying to catch his breath. "D... Don't... Worry about... It" She leaned in placing her chin on his right shoulder holding him softly. "Seriously... Ugh I got so annoyed I almost killed you with them." She closed her eyes nuzzling his cheek. "Hey it's alright. Really. Besides... I think we could consider that a peaceful death can't we?" She opened her eyes laughing tightening her embrace around him. "I guess... Still I don't want you to die at all."

He wrapped his arms around her returning her embrace. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon Leone. I can promise you that... Anyway I should really take that shower. Najenda called for us according to Lubbock. I may not have been here for very long but I can tell she isn't someone we wanna keep waiting." Leone released him. "You have no idea. Let's hurry up and get downstairs."

She stood up letting her towel fall to the floor. Ryoma watched in awe as she walked towards a chair where a clean and folded pair of clothes stood. She could feel his gaze on her body. She looked over her shoulder at him grinning lightly. Instantly he looked away scratching his right cheek laughing nervously. "Okay now this seems more like you."

"Well... You seem to be a little more used to the sight of me." He stood up grabbing her towel heading towards the bathroom. Her gaze followed him the entire time. He entered the bathroom and closed the door half way sticking out his head locking his gaze with her own. "It seems that way yeah. It doesn't make you any less appealing though." Her eyes widened as he closed the door taking his shower. She closed her eyes smiling from ear to ear before getting dressed. Half an hour later they headed to the dinning room together.

 **Dinning room**

The two entered the dining room when Lubbock instantly lowered his gaze to the food in his plate. Everyone who noticed looked at each other in confusion. "Ryoma, Leone, just in time." Akame smiled as she placed two bowls of food in front of two chairs that were side by side. "Hell yeah! Time for some Akame cooking!" Leone jumped right into her seat. Ryoma smirked and shook his head at Leone. "Hello everyone." He said with a smile and a wave making his way to his chair. Everyone in the room returned his greeting.

Mine approached after waving at him. "Can't stay. The pervert and I were just about to head out. It's... good to see you again Ryoma." He placed his hands on her shoulders softly pulling her in. Her pink eyes widened before closing slowly a smile forming upon her lips. "It's good to see you again too Mine. Be careful out there alright?" She nodded her head against his chest before pulling away. "Alright pervert. Get your ass up." Tatsumi stood from his chair mumbling something under his breath. "Wait he's the pervert I though it was... " Ryoma turned his gaze to Lubbock who refused to look up from his bowl.

Mine and Tatsumi left the dinning room. Ryoma and Leone began to enjoy Akame's cooking when Najenda spoke. "There's been a string of murders in the capital lately. Leone? I want you to investigate and see what you can dig up. Take Ryoma with you. Consider that training for him as well." Leone moved her bowl away from her face. "A string of murders, seriously? But wait aren't Mine and Tatsumi heading out there already?" Najenda sat back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest. "Mine has decided to train Tatsumi by taking him to the capital, I doubt they'll get anything done."

Leone swishes the remaining meat broth around in her bowl "Heh... You got that right. If I know Mine she's going to take the time to shop her ass off and make him carry crap and say some shit like "It's endurance training." Leone bursts out laughing. "My thoughts exactly. But it might be good for them as well. Maybe afterwards they might actually get along."

Leone finishes up her food slamming the bowl down after slurping the rest of the broth. "Ah! Pure satisfaction as one would expect from Akame's cooking!. I guess in a way that is training then. If they aren't heading out there with the intention of investigating they aren't going to find anything. Alright I understand." Najenda lit one of those black cigarettes she always carried. "Good. The sooner you head out and report back to me the better." Ryoma finished his food looking into his empty bowl deep in thought. ("A string of murders huh? Well if that doesn't take me back. I'll find you whoever you are and I will end you.")

Akame walked around the table collecting the bowls stacking them onto one another when she came for Ryoma's he stood up. "A-Akame? The food was good as always thank you. you should let me handle the dishes though since you did he cooking." Akame took his bowl and smiled at his words. "You're welcome. Don't worry about the dishes I enjoy doing them. It's good training for clearing the mind. Besides you have a mission to get to." He scratched the back of his head looking over at Leone and Najenda who both grinned at him. "Not trying to get out of doing work are you Ryo?"

He stuck his tongue out at Leone. "Of course not. Let's head out now then." Akame began to walk to the kitchen but then stopped to look over her right shoulder. "Ryoma?" He turned his attention to the crimson eyed girl. "Yeah?" She closed her eyes. "No goofing off. If the two of you aren't back soon i'll go looking for you." She opened her eyes and smiled. "Don't get into trouble okay?" He nodded his head closing his right fist holding it over his heart. "I'll be back don't worry. I'll be sure to bring Leone back too. Safe and sound." Akame closed her eyes and nodded her head she then headed into the kitchen.

Leone stood up patting her belly before walking over to Ryoma placing her left arm around his shoulders. "Heh You even got Akame joking around now. You ready to go Ryo?" He peeked over his right shoulder looking at Muramasa. "Akame referred to this a "Teigu". Should I take it with me?" Najenda narrowed her eyes leaning forward in her chair a bit. "Ryoma. Are you saying you don't know what a Teigu is?" He looked away from his blade looking at Najenda. "No I don't. Should I?"

Sheele pulled away from her book to look up at Ryoma. Lubbock too looked in his direction as did Bulat. They all stared in utter confusion. He looked around the room noticing everyone's looks. Leone removed her arm from his shoulders. "How can that be Ryo? You're running around with Muramasa." He peeked over his shoulder once more. "Yeah so? I got it the day I came here." Najenda arched an eyebrow a moment. "Leave it. As you'll be investigating and not causing trouble I doubt you'll be entering combat. Should something happen Llionel is much easier to conceal than Muramasa trust that Leone will protect you. However we have a lot to discuss when you return."

Leone patted the Teigu she wore around her waist smiling. "Yeah. You can count on me. Although." She flashed back to the duel they shared two nights before specifically when he caught her fist causing the ground around them to shatter. "Something tells me you don't need that thing to fight." Ryoma removed Muramasa from himself placing it in the corner. "Alright then. Let's head out." The two headed for the Capital.

 **Capital**

Tatsumi slowly walked through the crowd of people looking around him. Mine walked at a much faster pace. ("From back home I always thought the Capital was great but after finally coming here I can see how miserable the people really are." Mine turned around noticing the huge distance between the two. "Hey pervert hurry up!" Tatsumi rolled his eyes and jogged to her. "Aren't you supposed to be my faithful servant for the day?" He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Servant? What are you talking about?" Mine placed her hands on her hips. "Well that's what the boss said."

Tatsumi held his hands up to his chest balling his fists up. "Uh no. I'm just training under you today. There's a huge difference you know that right?" Mine turned away closing her eyes. "Yeah and the keyword there is "under" now come on we don't have all day." She walked off. Tatsumi sighed and jogged up to her walking at her side. He looked around as they walked passed some seemingly homeless people. "Hey um Mine?" She kept her head straight but turned her eyes to her right. "What is it?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well don't these people look straight up unhappy to you?" The pink haired girl looked around. "Well they live in fear of their own government and the economy sucks on top of that. So most people have already hit rock bottom while others are well on their way there. Wouldn't you look "unhappy"?

The brown haired boy parted his lips to speak when he heard muffled and suppressed cries. He and Mine both looked to their right straight through a shaded alleyway when they saw a little poor looking girl being held up in the air against the wall by her throat. "Go an and scream if you can no one cares." Said the man that was choking her. His friend simply watched and laughed. The situation the little girl saw herself in took Mine back into the depths of her mind as she began to see images of herself in a similar situation that took place four years ago. She clenched her fists tightly.

Tatsumi began to approach the two men "Hey what do you guys think you-" He was interrupted by Mine who approached the man choking the little girl sending a right straight punch connecting with the right side of his face causing him to release the little girl before flying into his friend who stood firmly catching him. The little girl landed on her feet but her legs gave out as she plopped onto her butt holding both her hands over her chest catching her breath. The assailant placed his right hand on his right cheek struggling to his feet. "W-what the hell is your problem!?"

Mine took a step forward. "My problem? I'm not the one in an alleyway trying to strangle a little girl!" He looked to his left at the girl in question. "What are you getting so worked up about? She's a refugee from outside the country. She could easily turn out to be a traitor an-" He stopped what he was saying as Mine began walking towards him. Tatsumi watched as he wondered what was going to happen next.

The man's friend released him as he walked toward mine sending a right hook at the left side of her face. She bore an emotionless expression as she lifted her left hand slapping his arm out of the air jabbing him in the stomach with her right fist. He bent over beginning to cough when Mine used the hand on his stomach to push him back a bit putting enough distance between them so she could upper cut him using her left fist. This sent him stumbling back as his friend returned the favor catching him. The two looked at each other a moment then back at Mine before running away. ("Wow I have to admit that was pretty awesome. It looked kind of personal though. I wonder... ")

The little girl began to rise to her feet using the wall for support. Mine took both of her hands in her own helping her to her feet. "Thank you... For saving me." Mine shook her head. "If you really want to thank me. You'll grow up big and strong enough to protect yourself. Can you do that?"

The little girl nodded her head wiping the tears that began to show up. "i'll try my best." Mine smiled patting her head. "If I could take you with me I would... But I can't i'm sorry." The little girl suddenly hugged Mine. This made her pink eyes widen. "It's okay. I still have my mommy." She let go of Mine and turned to run away. Mine watched her run as a smile took form on her lips. "Let's go Tatsumi." He nodded his head and followed her. ("I guess she isn't all bad.") Tatsumi smiled.

"Mine? I been meaning to ask you. Is it really okay for you to be walking around in the open like this?" Mine turned to face him. "Hm? Oh that. She pointed to the nearby wanted posters before approaching them. They consisted of Akame, Najenda, Bulat, and Sheele. "They only identified four of us so far, see?" Tatsumi examined the posters. "Oh. Makes sense. Wait. Who's he? The guy in the middle." He pointed at the poster. "That's Bulat. Can't you read Tatsumi?" He scratched the back of his head. "Of course I can read I just- WAIT THAT'S BRO?!"

Mine nodded her head. "Yeah. That's a picture from back in his military days. He changed his look when he joined Night Raid." Tatsumi moved closer to the picture. "Oh man that seriously looks nothing like him though!" Mine turned away. "I guess not. Anyway the boss let us out here because we can actually walk around freely." Tatsumi turned around to face her. "Oh that makes sense." Mine raised her right arm into the air closing her fist. "Good! Now it's time for our retail investigation!" Tatsumi stared at her in confusion but then struck the same pose as her. "Not sure what that means but... ALRIGHT!"

The two went shop to shop eating an assortment of sweets and treats. Tatsumi began to question the "training" when Mine began to enter multiple clothing stores and purchasing new attire. As Leone predicted she made Tatsumi carry everything and told him it was good for endurance. Afterwards they made one final stop to have some tea. "Ah... Nothing makes me happier than expanding my collection on pink dresses." Tatsumi arched an eyebrow. "Whatever... When do we get to the actual trai-" Mine put her tea cup down. "Training complete!"

Tatsumi slammed his hands on the table. "What training?! We did nothing but buy crap all day!" Mine stood up quickly slapping Tatsumi effortlessly dropping him to the ground. She stood over him afterwards. "It looks like you already forgot that I am above you. I mean what kind of servants question their masters?"

She placed her right foot on his back. "You should be proud that I deemed you worthy enough to carry things for me." She began to kick him. "Guys would usually kill for things like that." Tatsumi sprung up from the ground. "You aren't going to be my better for ever you know! That's not even the problem. It's more of the fact that nothing we did actually constitutes as training!"

Mine turned away from him. "Look Tatsumi. You seem to have confidence in your skill as a swordsman. But you haven't seen even a portion of the combat I have." Tatsumi let out a sigh making Mine look over her right shoulder at him. "I'm new to this whole thing I get that. But I need you to stop looking down on me Mine. I'm part of the team now. I plan to get stronger and fight. I'll fight for Sayo, Ieyasu, and Night Raid."

Mine turned her gaze away from him letting out a sigh. "Akame and Bulat have high hopes for you. I myself have my doubts... But That doesn't mean you can't prove me wrong." A crowd suddenly began to form nearby catching Tatsumi's attention. He picked up the many boxes and bags heading over to see what was going on.

 **Meanwhile**

"Okay thanks for the help." Leone walks back to Ryoma. "So far all I heard is that the victims all had their heads cut off." Ryoma crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah... Same here. It's official then. Our killer has a thing for head." Leone arched an eyebrow a moment before beginning to laugh nudging him. "I didn't know you had such a dark sense of humor Ryo." Leone closed her eyes still laughing lightly when a crowd started to form nearby. When she opened her eyes Ryoma had already been heading towards it. "H-hey don't just walk off without saying anything dummy!" Leone followed behind him.

When Leone approached, Ryoma had been looking up in horror at the several people being hung up on giant a crosses. Moments later Mine noticed the two and approached. "Leone? Ryoma? What are you two doing here?" Leone looked back at Mine but then shifted her attention back to Ryoma. Tatsumi stood beside him looking at his face before following his gaze. Soon after Tatsumi had the same reaction nearly dropping the items he held. Mine tilted her head downwards as she began to speak.

"It's the minister who supports this type of cruelty. He was the one who put the child emperor on the throne so he could be in control behind the scenes. I-" She was interrupted by Ryoma who began to laugh to himself silently. Mine's eyes widened as she turned her gaze to him. Tatsumi and Leone did the same. "R-Ryo? You're freaking us out. What's up?" Ryoma suddenly jerked his head away from the scene the tears he shed were forced off his face into the air. His friends saw this as he ran through the crowd fleeing the scene. They all looked at each other in utter confusion. Leone was the first to take off after him Mine and Tatsumi followed right after.

Leone looked around after escaping the crowd for him but she had lost sight of him. Mine and Tatsumi caught up to her looking around as well. "Leone did you see where he went?" Mine asked placing her left hand over her heart. "No... I lost him... ("Damn it he's so fast... Ryo what's wrong... ?") "Screw it... " She looked around the streets and saw no one in sight. She looked down at her Teigu placing her right hand upon it. "L-Leone what do you plan on doing?" Mine looked around them. "Are you trying to end up on a wanted poster?"

Leone closed her eyes tightly a moment before opening them again activating her beast mode. "If I can't see where you went i'll sniff you out!" Tatsumi looked at Leone noticing her hair had changed style and cat like ears took form on the top of her head. She also sprouted a tail. Leone looked around the area before taking off at high speeds. Mine and Tatsumi followed behind her but had trouble keeping up as she became much faster. ("S-she's so fast! That must be Leone's Teigu.")

Leone picked up his trail and followed it finding herself in a nearby alleyway. She saw him at a distance sitting with his back to a wall with his knee's tucked into his chest. She deactivated her beast form and approached sitting beside him. "Ryo... ? Are you okay?" Moments later Mine and Tatsumi arrived. "Hey Mine isn't this where... ?" The pink haired girl nodded her head and jogged up to her friends sitting down against the wall across from the two. Tatsumi sat beside Mine.

Ryoma lifted his head revealing his tear filled eyes. "Teuchi... "


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Old wounds**

 **Authors notes: This will be the last bit of Ryoma's back story UNTIL a certain arc that happens in the manga and not the anime later on. Sorry if it was long and/or boring. I had it in my head as I was writing but I found it difficult to get it down in writing for some reason. Still the concept of it is very relevant to the story. Funfact: The cat's name is Chelsea.**

 **Capital - Alleway**

Leone began to rub his back softly. "Teuchi? Ryo who's Teuchi?" Tatsumi and Mine sat quietly in front of the two but their eyes had been wondering the same thing. After a brief moment of silence Ryoma began to speak. "When I was seven years old my parents were taken from me. That's how I ended up on the streets. For three long years that was my life until Teuchi found me and gave me a home... " Leone placed her head on his left shoulder her right hand still rubbing his back softly.

"I had a mom and dad again... Even a little brother." He laughed as he brought his hands up wiping his tears before hugging his knee's again. "Teuchi was a great hunter. Hitomi was an amazing cook and Takada... He loved to read. He even taught me how to read. Yes my seven year old brother taught me how to read." He let out a weak laugh.

"Anyway I was with them for two years and everything was great... Teuchi had been teaching me to hunt like him in this deep forest just outside of town. It was more like a jungle really. One day without warning a Danger beast jumped out in between us and pinned him down to the ground. I've never seen anything like it. He told me about them before but actually seeing one up close like that? It was terrifying. I began to panic and didn't know what to do. What I did know was that if I didn't do something, anything soon Teuchi... My dad was going to die."

Leone nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder. "I bet you kicked that things ass didn't you Ryo?" Her comment made him smile for a moment. "I jumped up onto it's back and threw my arms around it's neck and began to squeeze. I looked down at Teuchi and saw the look of shock on his face. I wasn't sure at first why he was making that face. I began to hear loud cracking sounds that only encouraged me to squeeze harder. Finally it stopped moving. While it was down he stabbed it through the heart with his sword making sure it was truly dead. That was when I realized the size of it. It's scales were like armor. I looked at my arms and wondered how the hell I managed to kill it. Adrenaline we both concluded."

Ryoma reached into his right pocket drawing a golden pocket knife like dagger. "When we got home after that he gave me this." The three looked at it in awe. "He said that it was his family's most prized possession and that it had been passed down to him from his father who received it from his father before him. I was speechless. It was at that moment that I knew I truly wasn't alone anymore. I had a family. Life was good for about another year until that day... "

The entire tone of his voice and the very air around them began to shift. Tatsumi gripped the packages he held as he awaited for him to speak. Mine placed her left hand on her chest while Leone closed her eyes. "We were out gathering some food and things for Takada's tenth birthday. It was so crowded and loud that day I somehow managed to get lost. A crowd began to form near me so I decided to follow it. I had hoped that my family thought to do the same."

He began to laugh lightly as more tears began to escape him. "Not only was my family at the crowd, they were the cause. When I approached I saw Hitomi on the ground crying her eyes out with Takada holding her tightly. I looked ahead of them only to see two imperial guards holding Teuchi down as one was beating him. His face was so bloody I could barely recognize him."

Ryoma's voice began to crackle a bit as he continued to speak. "Takada started running up to the imperial guards as he tried desperately to make them stop. The guard who was beating his father elbowed him. I could see the stream of blood coming out of his face before he hit his head on a nearby wall. I... " Ryoma inhaled tilting his head back placing it against the wall. "I just knew it in my heart that Takada was dead." Mine crawled over to him taking his right hand in both of her own remaining silent completely unable to speak.

"The guards showed no sign of remorse for what they had done. They just took Teuchi away. Hitomi and I made our way to Takada and... Just as I felt he was dead." Ryoma shook his head before beginning to bang the back of it against the wall repeatedly. "I can't believe I once again watched as someone I cared about was killed right in front of me!" Mine squeezed his hand. "Stop it Ryoma!"

Leone grabbed the back of his head stopping him from continuing to bang it. "Hurting yourself isn't going to bring Takada back Ryo!" The black haired boy closed his eyes tightly gritting his teeth.

("Ieyasu... I can't even begin to imagine how you felt when you were forced to watch Sayo die.") Tatsumi clenched his fists tightly. ("What the hell is wrong with this world?!")

Leone released Ryoma's head after he calmed down a bit. ("On the kids birthday too... What the hell... ")

Mine closed her eyes shaking her head. ("Watching your dad get beaten right in front of you only to die trying to save him afterwards... Some birthday. I... I will survive this hell.") Mine placed each of her hands on his knee's moving them aside placing her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. Ryoma remained silent and kept his hands at his sides.

"We took Takada home and buried him not long after." Ryoma began to laugh to himself. "A few days later we were forced to watch Teuchi get publicly executed for assaulting an imperial guard." Mine tightened her embrace around him closing her eyes tightly. "You wanna know what the best part is? The very guard that was beating him and killed Takada also performed his execution."

"No way... So that's why you ran off earlier." Leone placed her left palm on her forehead.

"I found out that very guard was touching Hitomi in places he shouldn't have been that day. She slapped him in retaliation. He didn't like that very much and hit her then pushed her down. That's why Teuchi hit him." Leone clenched her left fist and punched the ground beside her. "Of course! Bastards just can't keep their damn hands to themselves!"

Ryoma inhaled deeply looking up into the sky. "I could tell Hitomi was torn but she hid it. More torn than me... After all it was her family before my own. I could tell that she was doing it for me. Her strength eventually gave out though when... She found out that because of that day she lost her baby... I didn't even know she was expecting." Mine opened her eyes wide after hearing his words. Her embrace only tightened around him. "No!" Leone punched the ground once more. "That son of a bitch killed three innocent people!"

Ryoma began to laugh again before turning his head to his left looking at Leone. Her gaze locked onto his. "Three? Oh no Leone. He killed my entire family." Her golden eyes widened. "W-what?" Ryoma leaned his head forward placing his forehead against Leone's. "Hitomi wasn't the same after that. She stopped bathing and eating. She stopped feeding me. I didn't fault her not one bit. One day out of the blue she gave me some money and sent me out for some things. I got this weird feeling in my body but I did as she asked anyway. When I came back the entire house was ravaged. She was facing away from me on her knee's. I wanted to call out to her but then she just started laughing."

"I walked in front of her and saw the knife she held deep in her chest. I watched the stream of blood pour out of her and into her lap. When I looked back into her eyes she looked at me with eyes filled with more Joy than I have ever seen in those past few days. "Survive." She whispered to me before her eyes rolled back into her head. She hit the ground dead." Leone remained silent but her eyes displayed the immeasurable sadness that coursed through her body in that very moment.

"I now understood why she wanted me out of the house. She wanted to give me one last meal before leaving me to go join our family." Ryoma closed his eyes as Leone did the same. "I didn't know what to do but mom wanted me to survive. That's what I kept in my mind." He opened his eyes pulling away from Leone sitting straight. He placed his hands on Mine's back beginning to rub it softly.

"I was roaming the streets about a month later when I ran into a black cat. This cat had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They made me forget everything I have ever experienced in my life. I wanted nothing more than to pet her in that moment. I tried to do just that but then she ran away from me. Without second guessing it I just took off after her. She lead me to an alleyway that started the wheels of change inside me... The start of my new life."

("Alleyway...Does he mean? ") Mine sat up looking into Ryoma's eyes. "There in that alley I found him again. The bastard single handedly responsible for killing my entire family. He held this girl by her throat as he viciously tore the bottom of her dress to shreds." His words took Mine back into the depths of her mind beginning to see what happened once again. "When I looked at him I kept seeing the events of their deaths playing in my head over and over again. He pinned her to the wall and tried to have his way with her. I wasn't about to stand by while he once again ended someone else's life. I drew my dagger and removed his tool before he could penetrate the innocence she bore."

Mine slammed her head into his chest beginning to cry into it. Ryoma wrapped his arms around her tightly. "M-Mine?" Leone began to rub the back of her head a moment before it hit her. Tatsumi realized it as well. "Mine that girl was you... ?" Leone asked softly. Mine nodded her head gripping his shirt tightly crying into it.

("It all makes sense now. That's why she took that situation earlier with that little girl so personally.") Tatsumi looked at all the boxes he carried for Mine. ("Mine... I'm so sorry for complaining so much today. Please forgive me.")

"I'm... i'm so sorry." Mine closed her eyes tightly. "I told you before Mine. He had it coming. You have nothing to be sorry for. I would kill him over and over again if I could. Killing him once was just... Too merciful. That's why every time i'm faced with a new target... I see his face. Anyway here we are now." He rubbed the back of her head along with Leone. The blonde haired girl looked at Ryoma a moment before leaning in to kiss his left cheek softly. This made him gasp lightly turning his attention to her. She just placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your family, really. But... I'm glad you were able to get justice for them while saving Mine too. I guess I have you to thank for giving me my little sister." Leone looked down at Mine who returned her gaze. The two girls smiled at each other. "Yeah... some good came out of all of that. Anyway... " Ryoma wiped the rest of his tears coughing lightly. "Let's get the hell out of here." Tatsumi stood up smiling gently. "Do you think you can help me with some of these Ryoma? My back is killing me." Ryoma looked up at Tatsumi before laughing lightly. "Yeah... Of course."

Mine released him standing up with Leone. The two each took one of Ryoma's hands lifting him to his feet. "What is all that anyway?" Tatsumi looked at Mine shaking his head before laughing lightly. "Just some pink dresses just like the same exact one she's wearing and some underwear." Mine looked at Tatsumi glaring a moment but just exhaled beginning to laugh afterwards. "Either of you have a problem with that?" Ryoma and Tatsum both looked at each other then shook their heads. "No, Mine." They said simultaneously. "Good." Mine began to walk out of the alley. "Let's go home then."

Ryoma took half of the things Tatsumi carried to help him out. "Thanks Ryo-Ryoma." Ryoma looked at him and smiled nodding his head. "What was that just now Tatsumi?" The brown haired boy laughed nervously. "I was going to call you Ryo but I wasn't sure if you were okay with that. It seems like something more for your friends to call you." The black haired boy smirked lightly. "You could say that. It's fine though since you're my friend too, right Tatsu?" Tatsumi nodded his head letting out a chuckle. "Tatsu? That sounds pretty cool actually. Thanks Ryo."

Leone stood between the two wrapping each of her arms around them beginning to walk forward forcing them to walk with her. "Am I the only one who finds relationships between guys hot?" Ryoma and Tatsumi looked at each other before turning to look ahead. "I... Is that the vibe we're giving out?" Tatsumi mumbled. "Oh yeah." Leone snickered.

The group walked by the wanted posters when Tatsumi headed towards them. "Hey Ryo come check this out." Ryoma followed his lead standing before the posters. He looked at Akame's poster silently a moment. ("Hmph Akame... I remember when I first saw this. You're really nothing like this in person.")

"What am I looking at Tatsu?" Tatsumi pointed to Bulats poster with his right elbow. "Recognize this guy?" Ryoma stared at the poster however he failed to recognize the man he had been seeing. Ryoma scanned the entire poster. "No I don't. Is he really in Night Raid I me-" Ryoma's eyes widened once realized the name it displayed.

"BULAT?! AS IN HANDSOME?!" Mine slapped the back of Ryoma's head. "Hey keep it down Ryo. Are you trying to draw attention to us?" Leone laughed as she intertwined her fingers placing her hands on the back of her head. "Yup. That's Bulat. What do you think Ryo?" Ryoma continued to stare at the poster a slight blush forming upon his face. Leone and mine looked at each other before beginning to burst out laughing. Ryoma coughed lightly. "He was even more handsome like that." Mine smirked and headed on ahead. "I didn't know you liked boys too Ryo. Let's go pervert." Tatsumi shook his head following behind her.

"No wonder he didn't make a move on me last night." Leone followed the two.

Ryoma eye's widened at Leone's comment before following behind her. "Yeah well... It's not like you made any "moves" either Leone. Maybe you like girls, huh?" Leone looked over her left shoulder grinning lightly. "Maybe I do Ryo." Ryoma blushed lightly looking away letting out a sigh. "Why do I bother trying to play her games?"

 **Night Raid Hideout - Dinning Room**

Ryoma, Leone, Mine, and Tatsumi enter the dinning room. There sat the rest of Night Raid around the table. Ryoma and Tatsumi set the items they carried for Mine on the table. "Are we being attacked by some more tribal assassins again or something?" Ryoma said jokingly. "No. Not this time. An opportunity to eliminate a target of importance has revealed itself though." Najenda responded while moving the picture of the target closer to those who just arrived. "A target of importance?" Ryoma walked closer to the table placing his his hands on each side of the picture. "Who is this? He looks so... "

"Innocent?" Najenda asked. Ryoma turned his gaze away from the picture to look at her. "I was going to say normal." Najenda smirked reaching for the knife that had been stabbed into the table taking it out.

"He's far from. Don't let his "normal" appearance fool you. His name is Iokal and he is a distant relative of minister Honest. He's guilty of using the ministers name in order to kidnap, rape, and beat innocent women to death. He hasn't been doing this alone however. I just caught wind that he's hired five mercenary guards who have been partaking in these crimes and are equally guilty. He recently made a return to his mansion after being gone for some time." She stabbed the knife she held into the picture on the table.

Ryoma walked to the corner of the room where he had left Muramasa taking it and strapping it to his back. "When do we leave?" Najenda closed her eyes smirking lightly. "I knew this would be a mission you would want to be a part of Ryoma. Because of who he is and what he has done, I want this being done as efficiently as possible. Not much is known about the mercenaries except that they are extremely skilled. Nothing you all can't handle i'm sure but i'm sending all eight of you just to be sure. I received word that he won't be sticking around for long. Let's make the pavement outside of his mansion his final resting ground."

Ryoma looked around the room at all his friends. "All eight of us for a potential 6 targets? If he needed to hire 5 mercenaries chances are he himself is no threat. Why not just send half of us?" The team remained silent but looked on at Najenda and Ryoma curiously. Najenda sat back in her chair releasing the knife. "It's best to be prepared instead of unprepared. Like I said I want things to go as smoothly as possible. What, do you want a chance to show off or something?"

Ryoma shook his head as he approached the table. "No. If you're sending all eight of us that means you'll be alone here. There's always the possibility that the hideout can be discovered right?" Najenda closed her eye a light and honest smile forming upon her lips. "I just think a few of us should stay behind in case of such an event. Without you there is no Night Raid." Leone stood beside Ryoma grabbing his head placing it on her right breast using her free hand to poke at his cheek. "Aww Ryo care's about the boss too."

Ryoma let out a sigh shaking his head. "Of course I do. It's thanks to her i'm not out on the streets right now you know." He closed his eyes. "And I... I have friends now." Najenda stood up crossing her arms over her chest. "I thank you for your gratitude and loyalty Ryoma. But i'd like to ask you not to worry about me. I wouldn't be the boss If I couldn't defend myself you know." Ryoma looked in her direction pulling away from Leone's hold. "Well yeah but... " The silver haired woman sat at the edge of the table. "Would it soothe your worries if I told you I was once a Target of Akame?"

He let out a gasp shifting his attention to Akame who simply stared with her usual stoic expression. "As you can see i'm still here. I know a thing or two about protecting myself. This mission is crucial and I expect it to be completed swiftly. Now, go take him out." Everyone nodded and prepared then headed out into the stillness of the night. Ryoma remained where he stood a moment. "Take care of yourself in our absence... Boss." He turned away joining up with the group. His words made her smile as she took and lit a black cigarette. ("Take care of each other out there.")

 **Night Raid hideout - Outside**

The group waited outside for Ryoma. "Alright we're all here let's get going!" Leone exclaimed excitedly activating her Llionel. Ryoma watched as she transformed the way she did a few nights ago. He approached looking at the ears that took form on the top of her head. "Are those real?" Leone looked up at the cat like ears on her head. "These? Yeah I always get them when I go into beast mo-" Her eyes closed half way as Ryoma began to scratch the back of her left ear with his right index finger. The group laughed at how docile she suddenly became.

"They're so soft just like a real cats." He smiled trailing his finger around them as he scratched. This made Leone's face redden with light gasps following behind. "Incursio!" Bulat shouted as his suit of armor took form around him. Ryoma stopped scratching Leone's ear to watch. She however quickly took his right hand in both of her own placing it on her head not wanting him to stop scratching her. He smiled lightly and scratched her ear some more watching the rest of the change. "Wow. That's pretty cool. What the hell is that thing handsome?"

Bulat placed his hands on his hips standing triumphantly. "This is pretty bad ass huh? This is the Teigu known as Incursio." Tatsumi walked up touching Incursio. "Man i'll never get tired of seeing this. It's just so awesome." Ryoma looked at the item on Leone's belt, Akame's hip, Lubbocks hand, sheele's and Mine's back, then finally over his shoulder. "All of these weapons are "Teigu?"

"That's right." Responded all of the Teigu users. "We can talk about this later. We need to get moving." Akame stated before beginning to dash off. Everyone followed her lead immediately. "Aw come on Akame I was really enjoying that." Leone looked at her pouting. "I'm sorry but the mission is our priority isn't it Leone?"

"Yeah I guess you're right Akame. Still that was awesome. No one's ever done that to me before. It was so damn relaxing. No wonder cats like it so much." Mine snickered lightly. "Relaxing? You looked like you were ready to have him Leone." The blonde haired girl scratched the back of her head laughing lightly. "Hey... It felt good okay?" Lubbock let out a sigh. "Guys shouldn't we be talking more strategy and less about Leone's kinks?" His words instantly captured Leone's gaze. "Kinks? You are the last person I want to hear from right now you damn perv." She dashed ahead away from him.

"Whoa Leone's really upset with you Lubb. What did you do this time?" Bulat moved closer awaiting his response. Lubbock let out a sigh placing his right hand on the back of his neck. "I... I don't wanna talk about it. Seriously let's go over a plan." For the remainder of the journey the group went over their plan of attack. A while later they reached their destination.

Mine perched up on high ground far away from the masion itself covered by a steep path to her location. Just beyond her point waited to rest of the group for potential retaliation to Mine. Beside her stood Tatsumi as a last line of defense. Tatsumi peeked through a singular lens getting a good look at the surrounding area namely the mansion while Mine readied her Teigu. "This is Iokal's mansion? It's a huge." He looked to his right at her. "So is that thing another one of those Teigu?"

Mine continued to check and adjust it. "Yup, it's called pumpkin. It's pretty powerful and gets even more so the more danger I find myself in. Kinda pointless for me though since I never find myself in any real danger." Tatsumi looked at it as he spoke. "How the hell can that thing determine how much danger you're in or not? And how did you manage to make something like that?" Mine turned to look at him with a look of slight annoyance. "No one just makes Teigu dummy. They're ancient legendary weapons. Geez you must be a real country bumpkin if you don't know about them."

The pink haired girl adjusted her aim to the stairs leading to the entrance of the mansion that stood just before her. "I don't need a danger boost from this distance. As soon as he sets foot outside i'll shoot him between his damn eyes." Tatsumi nodded holding his right fist to his chest. "Right. Once you splatter him it's up to me to make sure nothing happens to you on our way back. Leave it to me."

Mine tilted her head to her left shifting her gaze to him with a light smirk. "Heh... I'll keep my expectations low just in case." She then turned her focus back to the task at hand taking a deep breath holding it in a moment before releasing it. Tatsumi watched silently as she got ready. ("She's so... Focused. It's scary")

"Here he comes Mine said softly." Tatsumi shot his gaze in front of him looking through the singular lens he held. He noticed the target was surrounded by women he assumed to be the victims. "I see him but he has the women around him." Mine adjusted her aim a bit. "That's fine." Tatsumi looked in her direction. "What do you mean that's fine?" She placed her right index finger on the trigger. "It doesn't matter how many people are around him that's irrelevant."

Tatsumi extended his right arm reaching out to her. "Mine!? No!" His eyes widened as she took the shot. The energy bullet missed everyone but her target. The beam entered his skull from between his eyes just as she stated and exited through the back of his head killing him instantly. The crowd of people around him dispersed almost instantly. Just as quick as it had happened his mercenary guards began to make their way in the direction of the shot entering through the forest as predicted by Lubbock.

They were however intercepted by Night Raid. Leone pounded her fists together smirking. "How sweet of you guys to save us the trouble of chasing you down." Ryoma looked around them noticing only four of the mentioned five. "Leone." Ryoma stood beside her removing his hands from within his pockets. "The boss said there were Five mercenaries. I only count four."

She looked over her right shoulder. "One must have taken a different path. Let's hurry up and wipe out this trash so we can support Mine and Tatsumi just in case and you can scratch my ear some more huh Ryo?" She held her right paw over her lips.

Ryoma looked over his right shoulder reaching for Muramasa when his gaze met with Akame's. Her words from before echoed around in his head. ("We don't have to lose ourselves to monsters to eliminate monsters.") He decided against reaching for Muramasa and instead slid his hands back into his pockets. "Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Assassins are people too?**

 **Authors notes: I'd like to think that Akame Ga Kill can have nice moments between characters more often than not. After all Character development is important too no? This chapter covered a bit more of that and still more to come.**

 **Forest - Hill top**

Tatsumi stared in awe as her target hit the ground lifeless. "But he was surrounded by people... How is that even." The pink haired girl threw her weapon over her shoulder smirking lightly. "I must have forgot to mention that i'm kind of a badass genius sniper." Tatsumi put his gear away and stood up straight. "Yeah... Anyway we should really start heading back to the rendezvous point." Mine nodded her head in agreement and the two headed into the forest. "Ugh This escape route is really annoying to walk through." grumbled Mine as she watched her step.

Tatsumi followed close behind her watching his surroundings. "Well isn't that why we picked it? By the way do you think the others finished with the guards by now?" Mine looked over her shoulder at him. "Those guards trained at the imperial fist temple, so it may not be over just yet."

"That's the best martial arts temple in the empire isn't it? I guess it's fitting that's what we're dealt with for going after the ministers family."

 **Forest - Entrance**

Lubbock takes a step forward preparing for the battle to come. "So there's four of them but six of us how shou-" Leone dashes up before anyone could react sending her right fist into the nearest opponents mask shattering it effortlessly along with his nose killing him in the process. "Oh man, that just always feels so damn good to do!" She held her hands to her face closing her eyes happily. The remaining three guards jumped back putting some distance between them and Night Raid. ("What the... She killed him in one blow! It was so fast. I didn't even get to so much as blink and it was over. He got careless, we won't do the same.")

"Now for the other three." Leone smirked taking a step forward when Akame grabbed her muffler scarf pulling her back towards her. "You got your target already Leone. Save some for your teammates." Leone flailed her arms and legs as Akame pulled her. The three guards looked at each other deciding to the seize the opportunity charging at the group. One was quickly pierced through the chest by Bulat's spear while another was cut right down the middle by Sheele. The remaining one stopped in his tracks watching the lifeless bodies of his comrades hit the ground.

"I guess i'll take this one out then." Ryoma began walking towards the remaining enemy his hands still tucked into his pockets. "Ryoma?" Akame called out. "You can use Muramasa. There's no need to offer an enemy any advantages." Iokal's remaining guard locked his gaze onto the weapon Ryoma kept over his shoulder. ("Did she say Muramasa?!")

The black haired boy remained silent while he continued to approach his opponent. Leone stopped flailing her arms and watched curiously with everyone else.

The masked mercenary clenched his fists and entered his combat stance before beginning to run towards Ryoma. Once he entered striking distance he sent a barrage of jabs that were well above the speeds of an average humans capacity. They were however dodged effortlessly by Ryoma who countered with a right roundhouse kick making contact with the mans chin with enough force to snap his neck. Ryoma walked towards the group when the mans body hit the ground a few steps later.

"Tch, lame. I didn't even get to kill anybody." Lubbock slid his hands into his jacket pockets as he pouted. "Too bad Lubb, you didn't do any work so that means you don't get paid." Leone smirked. "Wait what?! How is that even fair? There weren't enough of them to begin with!" The blonde haired girl stuck her tongue out at him before heading to Ryoma climbing up on his back. "I knew you didn't need that thing to fight! It feels so much better to get things done with your bare hands doesn't it?"

Ryoma placed his hands on the back of her knee's holding her up smiling lightly. "I used my foot though. Not to mention I was wearing my shoes so it wasn't bare footed." He laughed lightly. "Same difference." She chuckled as she rested her head on his own. "I suppose so. Anyway we should probably go make sure Mine and Tatsumi are alright." He began to head towards their direction while everyone else followed his lead.

 **Rendezvous point**

"Well this is it, the rendezvous point. The others aren't here yet though. We're done here at least."

"Not until we report back in remember? That's how it works right?"

Mine laughed lightly to herself. "You almost sounded like Akame for a second there Tatsumi."

Tatsumi looked over his right shoulder in order to respond to her comment when he saw a man in mid air preparing to unleash a powerful right hook to the unwary pink haired girl in front of him. He rushed to her side pushing her out of the way receiving the hook instead tumbling along the ground. "Tasumi?!" Mine called out before turning her attention to the man before her. "You're one of the mercenary guards, a fighter from the temple."

"I am actually. Assistant instructor to be precise, at least I was about ten years ago." He struck his stance his expression bearing a smug look.

Mine returned his smug expression with one of her own. "Aww and look at you now, protecting a nobody. How the mighty have fallen!" She raised her Teigu sending out a burst of energy bullets in it's rapid fire mode. They were however effortlessly dodged by the man. "Let's just say I stirred up some trouble!" He proceeded to evade her bullets closing the gap between Mine and himself. "You're going straight to the minister little girl!"

He got within striking distance and sent another right hook at her. Mine leaned her upper body backwards flipping onto her free hand bringing her legs up attempting to kick him in the chin. He however also leaned back avoiding her kicks and watched as she flipped back onto her feet preparing to send more bullets his way.

He prepared to resume his assault when he heard the sound of Tatsumi's boots hitting the ground behind him. He quickly turned about face blocking the airborne Tatsumi's vertical blade strike by clapping his hands together catching it between them. Tatsumi quickly released the blade upon hitting the ground to grab his opponent preventing him from moving. "Go on Mine! Shoot him!" Mine narrowed her eyes taking her weapon firmly in both hands. "Are you trying to get blasted Tatsumi? Get out of the way!"

The group arrived at the rendezvous point when they saw what had been taking place. "Should we do something?" Ryoma asked while putting Leone down. "Nah, I can tell they have it under control. I'll be the first to jump in the minute I see otherwise don't worry." Leone responded.

Tatsumi continued to restrain the man who fought to escape his grip by punching him in the back repeatedly. "You're a genius sniper aren't you Mine? I know you can get him without hitting me, now hurry up and do it!" Mine smirked a moment. "Are you really giving me orders Tatsumi? Oh well, I might as well give it my best shot right?"

She aimed her weapon at the man charging a powerful shot. Upon hearing it he looked over his shoulder before beginning to panic punching Tatsumi much faster and harder. Moments later Mine sent a shot piercing his back leaving a hole just above Tatsumi's head. The brown haired boy released him falling to the ground trying to catch his breath. "Y-You bastards are going t-to pay for this." Uttered the man before hitting the ground in death.

Fully impressed with his actions Mine approached Tatsumi. "Hey, you. Looks like you aren't totally useless after all. I suppose I should commend your bravery and- Aaaugh!" She was flicked on the forehead by Tastumi. "L-look at what that freaking pumpkin thing did to my hair!"

The group watched as the two bickered with each other. "So there really was no need to rush all they way over here then huh?" Leone wrapped her right arm around Ryoma. "It's not like I was worried honestly. Still I had to make sure everything was fine. Anyway it's getting pretty late let's report back."

 **Night Raid Hideout**

"Here take this to Akame." Leone handed Ryoma a large bowl filled to the very top with nothing but meat. "How can you girls eat so much and still stay so... You know?" Leone smirked placing her hands on her hips. "So hot?" Ryoma began to head outside. "I was going to say not fat but yeah, that works too." Leone laughed shaking her head sitting down to eat her food. "Dumbass."

Akame sat quietly outside enjoying the stillness of the night carefully cleaning her Murasame. He sat down beside her holding a piece of meat to her lips after noticing her hands were occupied. The red eyed girl looked at the food for a mere moment before taking his entire hand in her mouth. His eyes widened as she slowly pulled back releasing his hand. He laughed lightly continuing to feed her one piece at a time.

Quickly, Akame went through the pieces of meat until all that was left in her wake were their bones. "Wow... " Ryoma stood up. "I'll go and get you some more Akame." She closed her eyes smiling sweetly nodding her head completely happy with the idea. He started to walk back to the entrance of the base. In stark contrast to the mission, the night was soundless, more peaceful than Ryoma had known it to be.

The distance from where Akame had been and the base's entrance was not far but Ryoma slowed down to take in the peace. This serenity wasn't an everyday occurrence. Ryoma's slow, calmed walk was cut short when he noticed a figure in the distance. It was Tatsumi sitting on the ground cross legged in front of two graves. Ryoma had seen these graves before. Upon them were two names, "Sayo" and "Ieyasu." Having his interest peaked, Ryoma walked towards Tatsumi. Once he got closer he noticed that Tatsumi's eyes were closed and his hands were together, he was praying.

A breeze brushed past them and Tatsumi's hands fell down into his lap. His eyes opened up slowly afterwards. Slowly as if he was longing not say goodbye. Tatsumi stood up and turned around. His eyes were on the verge of showering his cheeks with tears. "Oh, hey Ryoma." His tone neglected to display the cheerfulness that he bore during the day. "How long have you been standing there?" Tatsumi asked as he dusted off his pants.

"Not long at all." Ryoma was a little too quick to respond for it to seem natural. "Who were they?" The question slipped out of his mouth before he even thought of it.

"They were my friends, we lived together in the same village since before I can remember." Tatsumi stated with a solemn look as his gaze seemed to pass by Ryoma and look off into the distance.

"We left our village to come to the capital in hopes to get money for our village but we got separated." Tatsumi stopped speaking as if to regain his composure or to find his words. "There was a family that had taken them in. They killed both of my friends without humanity or even a sign of remorse." Tatsumi took yet another breath. "Night Raid had been contracted to kill this family. On that very night, I saw my friend Ieysau die before my eyes. So I killed the only one of them that was left, the girl." He looked towards the sky. "I've been here ever since."

Tatsumi turned around to look at his friends graves once again. For a couple of moments Ryoma did the same before breaking the silence. "I'm sorry Tatsu." He said softly. ("They all have had their hardships, haven't they?") "No worries." Responded Tatsumi. Even though he couldn't see his face, Ryoma could tell that he was wearing his usual smile. Tatsumi turned around slowly and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Ryo. Good Night I guess." After Ryoma said good night, Tatsumi walked back to the base without another word.

The silence of the night took over once again. He looked back at the graves of Tatsumi's friends. ("What kind of people were they? If they were alive today, would they be with Tatsumi in Night Raid?") After a couple moments of pensive thoughts, Ryoma became aware of the bone filled bowl he held in his had. "Oh right... More food for Akame. I hope she doesn't think I forgot about her."

Ryoma's face hatched a small smile as he ran back up to the base. Once inside he dumped all of the bones into the trash. Not a single one had even the tiniest particle of meat, Akame had devoured them dry. Quickly, Ryoma filled the bowl to the brim with meat. While he doubted it would be enough to fill her stomach, it had the potential to at least hold her over until she was done cleaning Murasame.

Making sure not to let a single piece of meat fall to the ground, Ryoma ran as quickly as he could to where Akame had been. If he ran maybe she wouldn't have noticed he was gone for a little bit. Or maybe she would notice his heart was beating hard. He stopped himself for a moment to catch his breath, then walked towards where Akame had been. The spot however was now broken, save for her sword, Murasame.

He approached Murasame and sat just as he did before, his gaze locked onto the blade the entire time. He placed the bowl of meat right where she sat moments ago turning to look behind him. ("Damn, I think I took too long. I didn't see her on my way in or out though. Maybe she went to the bathroom instead then?") He turned his attention to her idle blade once more. It stood vertically beside him side by side to it's red sheath. He flashed back to the first time he saw it in action piercing the heart of a monster Ryoma once had his sights set on.

Akame approached just as he'd begun to extend his right arm reaching for the nearby blade. The red eyed girls lips parted to warn him when she instead decided to hold her peace closing her eyes. ("I'm sorry Ryoma but I suppose lessons are better learned through trial and error. Fortunately Murasame won't end you upon rejection provided you release it afterwards.") She then opened her eyes her crimson gaze widening after.

Ryoma took Murasame firmly in his right hand holding the blade horizontally before placing his left index and middle fingers upon the base and side of the blade sliding them across it's entire length. He looked into the eyes of his reflection that existed on the well polished sword. Akame's gaze soon appeared within it as well. Through Murasame the two locked eyes neither breaking eye contact until finally Akame took the bowl that stood on her spot sitting down shortly after.

Ryoma turned to look to his left at her carefully holding the blade closer to her returning it. Akame turned her attention to her right looking at the weapon he held to her. She handed him a small container she held in her left hand along with a soft cloth. "Do you have any experience cleaning swords Ryoma?" He shook his head as he reached for the things she handed him. "Well then, you'll learn to do so now. However be careful not to cut yourself. I'm sure I don't need to explain what would happen if you did."

With the way the blade reflected the moons light he was certain she had finished cleaning it until he turned it to it's other side. It didn't seemingly sparkle and shine. He applied the contents of the container to the cloth and began to rub it against the blade. Akame watched as he did this surprised yet somehow relieved at the lack of fear he showed upon doing so. "You're a natural." She stated softly. "You aren't afraid of the curse at all are you?" The green eyed boy shook his head smiling lightly. "I was fascinated with this blade the minute I saw it in your hands Akame. There's no reason to be afraid of it."

Akame ripped a piece of meat from it's bones extending her right arm holding it to his lips before taking another in her left hand feeding herself. Ryoma took her entire hand in his mouth just as she did to him previously turning his gaze to his left watching for a reaction. Akame simply closed her eyes smiling lightly eating her food. Akame took her hand back after he released it shifting her gaze to Murasame. ("It didn't reject him. He really does seem to have taken a liking to it. It is a blade in someway similar to Muramasa after all. Still it's unusual. I'll have to bring this up to the boss.")

Ryoma watched Akame silently as she ate her food peacefully. ("It's hard to believe that she's... An assassin.") "Is there something on my face?" Akame asked upon noticing he had been staring at her. "Huh? No I was just-" He then began to laugh when he noticed there had been in fact a sizable piece of meat just above the corner of her lips. "There is actually."

He extended his right arm taking it in his right hand showing it to her. He then held it to his lips ready to eat it when Akame took his wrist in her right hand leaning in close eating it out of his hand. He looked into her bright red eyes as she did this. She returned his gaze swallowing before she spoke. "Thank you for that but I've given you all that I was willing to share. The rest is mine." She then moved away going back to finish the rest of her food. Ryoma closed his eyes smirking lightly. "Fair enough."

He turned away looking at her through his peripheral vision. ("Still... Akame is rather beautiful isn't she?") His emerald gaze began to tread down her shoulders and body until it eventually met her thighs. He began to blush lightly before then slapping his cheeks with his palms. ("Why the hell am I checking out Akame so suddenly?") Akame just arched an eyebrow then held the piece of meat she held to his lips. "Fine. One more." He looked over at it and scratched the back of his head. "No Akame it's okay I was just-" She stuffed the piece of meat into his mouth.

After finishing her food Akame took Murasame from Ryoma holding it up looking around it examining his work. He watched as he awaited her opinion on the job he'd done. She seemed to have been checking it for hours until finally she sheathed it placing it at her side.

"Passable job Ryoma." She then smiled lightly. Ryoma let out a sigh of relief before laying down looking up at the sky. "Heh... Glad i could be of service Akame." She tilted her head up lightly also looking up into the sky. "I may leave the task of cleaning Murasame to you more often." He closed his eyes laughing lightly. "I'll gladly do it for you Akame."

Akame stood up taking her Murasame firmly in her right hand with the bone filled bowl in her left. Ryoma sat up as she did so. As much as he had been enjoying her company and didn't want her to leave his side just yet he knew she was going to do so. "I better head on inside and take care of the dishes before it starts to get bad."

The green eyed boy stood scratching his head lightly."I can help you with them if you want Akame." She smiled and shook her head. "It's okay don't trouble yourself. Enjoy the rest of your night." She headed inside as Ryoma watched her do so letting out a sigh sitting back down. ("That was... Nice.") Getting into a more comfortable position, Ryoma laid back and looked up towards the sky. It was clear as glass, not a single cloud in sight, everything was calm. After about ten minutes Ryoma finally stood up and stretched after spending a bit taking in the night.

Almost upon the instant he stood the silence was broken by a high pitched and piercing scream. It sounded as though it was a girl in distress. Ryoma looked towards the base, everything seemed as it should be. "Who the hell is screaming at this time of night?"

Ryoma began to head inside to see what was going on. He was however stopped just before he could get inside by someone coming outside. It was the purple clad girl with hair to match, Sheele. The two bumped into each other causing Sheele's glasses to come tumbling off her face. Ryoma managed to catch them before they could hit the ground exhaling in relief.

"Sorry about that." Ryoma said as he placed his right hand on Sheele's left shoulder a moment to balance her. "Here you go." Ryoma released her taking the pair of glasses in both of his hands. He then gently placed the ear pieces of the glasses upon each of her temples and pushed them until they softly hooked her ears. He released her a faint pink hue grew across Sheele's face as she spoke. "Thank You." Her voice was just as gentle as the care he had given to her glasses. Ryoma noticed her blush and couldn't help but smile lightly. "It's seriously adorable how clumsy you seem Sheele."

Her cheeks darkened almost instantly. "A-Adorable... ?" Sheele asked as she looked away, attempting to shield her blush. "Yeah. It's cute for some reason." Sheele regained her composure walking passed him retaining a light smile. "That's interesting. My airheadedness is far from "cute" or "adorable" though. I suppose it's a matter of opinion." Slowly Sheele lowered herself onto the ground until she was sitting with her back up against the wall of the base. Ryoma watched her a moment then turned to face the door in front of him. ("If she casually strolled out here i'm sure nothing serious happened inside.")

"It is, and my opinion is that your clumsiness is adorable." Ryoma stated sweetly as he sat down next to Sheele. She blushed lightly as she looked down at the ground. "You think that now, you may not for long though." She placed her hands at her sides looking up at the sky. "I doubt my opinion would change on the matter Sheele. I know I don't really know you well and I haven't been a part of Night Raid for very long either but I honestly find you very adorable for some reason. Sorry If i'm coming off as creepy by the way."

Ryoma smiled scratching the back of his head lightly. Sheele's face went scarlet, how was she supposed to respond to something like that? "Ryo, I... I-" Sheele was cut off by something that was ten thousand times louder than her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." It was the same high pitched scream that had came from inside the base earlier. "What was that?" Ryoma asked as he turned around to look up at the base. It didn't seem as though they were getting attacked. "That's Lubbock." Sheele responded as if it were common knowledge. "Oh? What did he do this time?" Ryoma asked sarcastically as he sprung to his feet.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" It was Lubbock's voice once again. "LIKE HELL IT WAS!" Ryoma could recognize that second voice from anywhere, it was the blonde haired Leone. "Oh I get it. I guess she finally decided to pay him back for earlier." Sheele stood up with him preparing to head back inside. "What happened earlier if you don't mind my asking?" She asked curiously. The boy scratched the back of his head. "Well... Lubbock came up to get us for the boss but he walked in without knocking. Leone was um... Naked and he managed to sneak a peek of one of her boobs before she could cover up."

Sheele closed her eyes holding her right hand to her lips laughing sweetly. "I should have known. He's been wanting to see those for as long as I can remember. He finally managed to do so it seems. Though it doesn't sound like he managed to enjoy it for very long." Ryoma laughed with her. "Yeah I guess not. I kind of feel bad for him though." Sheele opened her eyes tilting her head to the side a bit. "Why is that?" Ryoma once again scratched the back of his head. "Well... I was sleeping in her room with her and saw them too. We don't see me getting my ass kicked."

Sheele placed her right index finger under her chin. "No I suppose we don't. A girl willingly showing them to you and having the sight of them stolen are two diffent things though. At least I would think as such." Ryoma arched an eyebrow. "You would think as such? That isn't how you feel about it Sheele?"

The purple haired girl closed her eyes smiling. "I've never been in that situation so i'm not quite sure how to feel about it. No one's ever been interesting in seeing me in that way. People always steered clear from me. Though If I had to choose i'd say I rather only someone I cared for romantically see them." She puckered her lips a moment seemingly deep in thought. "With the way I am and this line of work though I don't see romance in my future either way so I suppose it doesn't matter after all."

Ryoma exhaled a moment turning his attention away from her completely uncertain about how to respond to her. Silence filled the air for several moments till finally he spoke. "You know Sheele... " She turned her attention to him dropping her hands to her sides stopping all gestures. "Hmm?" She responded with a hum. "You're pretty deep for an airhead you know that?" His comment managed a giggle from her. "Well I read lots of books. That could be why I seem as such." Ryoma looked down at the ground. "I don't mean to get personal or anything but... Do you even want a romantic relationship in your life Sheele?"

"Hmm." She pondered for a moment bringing her hand up to her chin again. Ryoma tried to hold in his laughter as she cutely made all sorts of faces. "Sheele? Do you really have to think so hard about it?" She looked in his direction. "Passed reading or killing i'm not good at anything at all. So I don't really know what I want or what my interests are. I could never take pride in a single thing. So yes I do have to think about my answers. I'm sorry if I take long to respond."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes a moment before shaking his head. "Could you stop that?" Sheele gasped lightly bringing her hands to her chest turning her gaze away from him. "Oh. I'm doing it already aren't I? I'm sorry but I did warn you. I'm even capable of ruining small conversations." He approached placing his hands on her shoulders. "Seriously stop that!" Her eyes widened as she turned her gaze back to him. "I'm sorry..." He sighed. "Sheele do you even know what you're saying sorry for?"

Sheele closed her eyes smiling sweetly. "For everything of course. I'm nothing but a burden to everyone and everything. You haven't known me very long so i'll tell you the truth Ryoma. The only things i'm good at are ruining peoples lives or taking them. I have to say i'm sorry. I know it won't make things any better but I have to at least try don't I?" Sheele slowly opened her eyes only to see Ryoma looking into them his face displaying a mix of emotions. Confusion seemed to stand out the most though.

"I suppose that Isn't a response you were expecting." She once again closed her eyes retaining a light smile. "I'm sorry about that." Ryoma pulled her in wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. This sudden action caused her eyes to open wide. Her arms moved up from her sides to his waist on their own tightening themselves around him. "Sheele... " He whispered. "What the hell happened to you?" Her smile began to fade just as her eyes closed slowly. "I was born." She responded softly her embrace tightening more around him.

"Sheele... Please stop putting yourself down like that." Ryoma whispered tightening his embrace around her shoulders. "Is that what it seems like? I'm sorry. I was just being honest." She responded softly her body beginning to tingle for reasons she didn't understand. "No. There's no reason why you should put yourself down this way. I don't care if I don't know the whole story. You're a good person. I can see it in your eyes Sheele. So please just stop it."

She parted her lips to speak but stopped when his embrace tightened around her once more. "Okay." She whispered. "Thank you Sheele." She began to feel his grip loosening around her and knew that their embrace would come to an end in just a few moments. Her body reacted on it's own tightening her grip around him preventing him from letting go. He gasped lightly a moment before returning her embrace a while longer.

Moments later a familiar scream made yet another appearance. The two began to laugh slowly releasing each other at the same time. "I should get in there before Leone kills him." Sheele adjusted her glasses and fixed her hair. "Yeah. You're his only hope right this moment. Leone will listen to you." Ryoma scratched the back of his head. "What makes you so sure Sheele?" The purple haired girl placed her hands on his back beginning to slowly push him inside the hideout also effectively hiding her blush from his view. "Just a feeling I have."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Teigu/Imperial arms.**

 **Authors notes: Okay so this chapter is much longer than the others so far. I had a ton of fun writing it and a tough time getting to the end of it. Still since this is technically the 10th chapter i'm thinking of making every 10th chapter longer than the rest. Yes purple is actually my favorite color and I very much love cats. Nya~ :3**

 **Hideout - Dinning Room.**

{Moments before}

One single word coursed through Lubbock's mind "RUN!" He wanted to run like he had never ran before, run faster than he ever had done. Lubbock felt a hand slip around his neck. He instantly dropped to the ground and instead of his neck being crushed the air above him was grasped by his pursuers claws.

"What was that for?" Lubbock asked as he flipped himself back on to his feet. "You know what it was for don't play dumb Lubb." Leone growled as she held her hands up in her combat stance, she was just about ready to pounce at him again. Lubbock, knowing he slowly started to inch away from her. However, he had only gotten a few centimeters away from Leone before she jumped at him, and consequently pushed him on the ground face first. "AHHHHHHHHH"

"That hurt!" Lubbock breathed out with the little air that hadn't been knocked out of him. On top of the fact that he had now hit the ground twice face first, Leone sat on top of his lower back. He instantly lost any of the air that he had in him. "It's nothing compared to what I am going to do to you." Leone said as she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

Using the air that he didn't even know he had, Lubbock let out a piercing scream. If anyone had been in a deep sleep then they certainly weren't anymore. "What did I do!?" Lubbock screamed as he tried to use his other hand to push Leone off of him but to no avail. Before even responding she took his arm and twisted it as it started to bend in ways it really shouldn't. "You.. Peeked... At... My... Tit!" Leone shouted as she turned Lubbock's arm to the point where it popped out of it's socket. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Lubbock screamed out as if his life depended on it.

"LIKE HELL IT WAS!" Leone responded as she released the now dislocated appendage and pounded on his back once with both of her hands. Some saliva gushed out of Lubbock's mouth as one of his hands began to move discreetly. Leone now with each of her legs on each of his sides, grabbed his head and pulled it up to her own turning it slightly to the right leaning down. Her golden eyes looking into his emerald gaze. "I can't wait to see how much everything else hurts you." Leone grinned as she let go of Lubbock's head and let it fall back to the floor.

As soon as Leone let go of his head, Lubbock closed his fist allowing for the wires of Cross Tail to close in and in turn, pull him away. In one moment he was halfway across the hallway with Leone's hand barely grazing his leg in an attempt grab him.

Lubbock hit the far end walls where he had attached his wires to with way more force than he would usually use. However with the prospect of being tortured by Leone becoming a reality anything that the walls did to him was leagues better than the alternative.

Not even bothering to pop his arm back into place, Lubbock took off once again. Maybe this time he would be able to evade capture or even manage to get away. However, this hopeful thought was almost instantly kicked out of him, literally. Leone had kicked him square in the center of his back with both of her feet.

Instead of hitting the ground face first for the third time, Lubbock dove into the fall and pushed himself off the ground with his hand essentially rebounding. If he had been able to use his other arm maybe he would've been able to land nicely. Lubbock stood on one foot after his landing, causing him to stumble a little bit. Before he could completely regain his balance he was smacked up against the wall by Leone.

"You think you can get away?" Leone asked as she grabbed his hand and pressed all of his fingers together. Lubbock's pain tolerance had never been particularly high and Leone knew this well. In doing this she had made him for the third time let out a scream that ricochet off of every wall in the base.

"Leone what are you doing?" Ryoma and Sheele entered the hallway. While the two people that had entered weren't exactly Lubbock's picks for saviors, the wielders of Muramasa and Extase would suffice. "RYOMA, SHEELE PLEASE-" He'd been cut off by Leone who in the same moment chopped at his neck, completely stopping his air stream and also if that wasn't enough had covered his mouth.

"Don't worry about it Ryo, just giving the pervert a lesson." Leone said as she moved her hand down to Lubbock's neck. She started to lightly choke him to add onto everything else he was feeling at the moment. It wouldn't be enough to suffocate him but it would certainly be the beginning of the slow torture he had somehow gotten himself dragged into. Instead of trying to speak again Lubbock remained silent, hopefully Ryoma or Sheele would stop this soon.

"What, in torture?" Ryoma asked as he walked towards the two. His voice was raised just a little bit higher than it had been at rest. "He deserves it, after all he signed up for the course." Leone responded as she squeezed his neck a little bit harder and lifted him off the ground. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT." Lubbock screamed as he wriggled his head around so Leone wouldn't be able to cover his mouth with her other hand.

"SHUT UP!" The smallest member of night raid had peeked her head outside of her door. If she had not screamed at the top of her lungs it would've gone unnoticed by the four assassins but she had gained their attention. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT YOU'LL ALL HAVE A PUMPKIN SIZED HOLE IN YOUR CHESTS!" With that the pink haired Mine slammed her door closed.

The assassins each turned their sights to the stairway just beside them upon hearing the warning. Ryoma approached Leone placing his right hand on her right shoulder. She looked down at his hand before turning to look up into his eyes. The green eyed boy shook his head. This made Leone roll her eyes opening her right hand releasing Lubbock. The instant his feet made contact with the floor he scampered on upstairs.

Ryoma, Leone, and Sheele each watched the green haired boy ascend the flight of stairs with the quickness making a sharp left turn finally exiting their line of sight. "Why was his arm so... Noodlely? Like seriously Leone what did you do to him?" Ryoma asked in a whisper trying to avoid Mine's wrath. "Nothing really. You guys kind of interrupted before I got anywhere." Ryoma shook his head. "A-alright then." Sheele let out a soft light yawn almost squeaking afterwards. This made Ryoma turn around to face her laughing lightly.

"Sheele? What the heck was that?" The purple haired girl blinked in confusion before realizing what he was referring to. She blushed in embarrassment as she then bowed at both Ryoma and Leone. "G-goodnight!" She whispered loudly. "Night, Sheele." Leone responded stepping aside allowing her to pass by. "Good Night Shee-" Sheele walked as fast as she could towards the stairs ascending them.

She managed to make it half way when she eventually lost her footing. Her purple eyes widened as she began to fall backwards, however before she could get anywhere she was instantly caught by Ryoma who looked down at her with a smile. Sheele looked into his emerald eyes her face only reddening further. The girls arms dangled at her sides while he returned her gaze looking into her big purple eyes. "So cute." He whispered, his eyes then began to trail the entirety of her face. This turned her face scarlet red. "T-thank you... " She whispered before turning her gaze away from him catching Leone's instead.

The blonde haired girl approached patting the top of her friends head softly. "You alright Sheele?" Leone asked in a soft tone. Sheele's lips parted but before she could speak, Ryoma slid his left thumb back and forth along the scar residing just under her right eye. "Any higher and this beautiful eye of yours would have suffered. What happened?" Sheele found herself at a loss of words, his thumb creating a tingling sensation on her cheek. "T-this? Oh I- It happened- It was long ago- I was-" Her mind told her to talk about the scar but her body disobeyed her.

Leone arched an eyebrow before letting out a grin. "Beautiful? You're not hitting on Sheele are you Ryo?" The raven haired boy turned his attention away from the babbling Sheele to look at Leone. "Say what now?" This made Leone place her hands over her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. Ryoma too felt the need to laugh but instead fought the urge to do so. "Sheele's hair and eyes are beautiful to me. I could just think that because purple is my favorite color though. I mean look at her, she's clad in it from head to toe." Sheele closed her eyes tightly and for reasons unknown to her she felt like she was going to faint in his arms.

"It is?" Leone asked curiously. "Mhmm." He hummed in response. "Personally golden yellow is my favorite color but even I think Sheele has beautiful eyes." Leone said while looking down at the seemingly asleep and ferociously blush consumed girl in his arm. "Uh, Sheele?" Leone called out. Ryoma too looked down shaking her softly. "Hey Sheele, are you alright?" The purple haired girl slowly opened her eyes shooting out of his arms. She bowed at her friends once more and turned to run to her room.

Leone approached taking Ryoma's left wrist in her right hand as the two watched Sheele run away in confusion. "As weird as that was, that's Sheele for you." Leone said as she headed upstairs taking him with her. "You just better shoot for me like that if I ever lose my balance." Leone said with a smirk. "You know I would kitty." He responded With a smile. "Kitty?" She asked a giggle escaping her afterwards. "You call me Ryo, and i'm calling you kitty." Once they reached the top of the stairs, the blonde haired girl let out a meow licking his left cheek playfully. Ryoma closed his eyes tightly squealing internally laughing out lightly afterwards.

 **Hideout - Hallway**

"I freaking love cats honestly. I always wanted one but I never really had a stable and steady home for long. They deserve to be spoiled you know? They're so damn cute." Said Ryoma with a smile on his face.

The blonde haired girl grinned before placing her left hand on his chest pushing him against the wall placing her right hand on the belt like Teigu she wore. Within seconds her normally round pupils became slits, yellow feline like ears with a lighter whiter fur within them began to take form a top her head. Her hair got longer and scruffier. The hand she kept on his chest turned into a paw with sharp claws that she used to playfully scratch at his chest with. When she parted her lips to meow she revealed her now much sharper teeth. Lastly she sprouted a light yellow tail that she waved from side to side.

Leone leaned in nuzzling his left cheek with the tip of her nose. She scratched at his chest with both sets of her claws. "Nya." She said once more moving back to look at his face for his reaction. Ryoma's arms shot around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. "You're so cute!" He exclaimed as softly as he could laughing out afterwards nuzzling her left cheek with his. Leone laughed with him scratching at his chest playfully once more. "So, you're a total badass with no formal assassins training, you're favorite color is purple, and you love cats? Heh. You're really something aren't you, Ryo?"

Ryoma continued to nuzzle her cheek, due to being in his own world her words escaped him. Leone giggled lightly pulling away dropping form afterwards. Her hair shortened, her paws morphed back into hands, her feline ears and tail vanished as well. "Aww." Ryoma groaned before yawning out stretching afterwards. "Sorry." She said with a sly grin taking his left wrist in her right hand. "But kitty needs to take a shower and get her ass in bed." The boy scratched the back of his head with his right hand nodding in agreement afterwards. "Yeah, it's super late now."

The two walked down the hall quietly trying not to disturb the potentially sleeping members. Once they approached Leone's door she released Ryoma's wrist. "Do you want to crash with me again or should I take you to your room?" Leone asked. "Mmmm." Ryoma hummed as he thought about it. Leone's heart began to race as she knew she wanted him to once again spend the night. She might not have mentioned it but it was truly the best sleep she had experienced. His embrace alone managed to put her to sleep almost instantly after all. Even though she awoke the following day completely rejuvenated as long as she was in his arms she knew she could easily sleep the day away.

"I could crash here if you don't mind. I'm honestly pretty tired. The less walking I have to do from here on out the better. Besides i'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy snuggling together. That was the best sleep I've ever had in god knows how long." Leone exhaled to herself, her heart rate beginning to slowdown. Happy with his answer the blonde haired girl pushed open her door before taking his wrist once more escorting him in.

She turned on the lights then walked him to her bed allowing him to sit down. She then began walking around her room gathering some clean underwear. He sat at her bed watching her.

Leone placed the undergarments she gathered on a nearby chair before removing the muffler scarf she wore revealing more of her back. She then adjusted her hair shaking her head afterwards. She removed her top tossing it to the ground beside her. Ryoma watched it hit the ground before shifting his attention back to her. She placed each of her hands at her waist line removing her pants. Ryoma turned his head away but his eyes turned to face her on their own. He watched as her pants hugged her thick thighs while they traveled along them. Her black panties followed them not long after.

Ryoma's gaze followed as they revealed her fair and firm butt making their way down her thighs joining the pants on the ground. Leone grabbed her towel tossing it over her shoulder looking over it at the green eyed boy who looked at her with his head turned. A light blush formed upon her face. "Hey." She called out softly. The black haired boy turned his head to face her normally. "Yeah?" He responded just as softly. "Do you want to hop into the shower with me?" She said with a grin.

He laid back onto her bed. "I'm beat honestly. I was planning on showering in the morning." Leone turned around to face him and pouted in slight disappointment a moment chuckling lightly afterwards. "Not afraid i'll bite are you Ryo?" He turned his head to his right looking at the naked blonde before him. "Hmph, cute." He responded letting out a light yawn closing his eyes afterwards. "You so are." She responded teasingly. Her golden eyes watched him lay silently in her bed a mere moment. Lastly Leone removed her Lionel Teigu placing it on the chair and headed into the bathroom to take her shower.

 **Sheele's Room**

Sheele opened her door closing it behind her before placing her back against it looking up into her ceiling after. Her deep breaths began to regulate while her scarlet cheeks began to shift to her usual skin tone as well. After catching her breath she approached her bedside patting at it with her right hand taking a seat. "He thinks my clumsiness is adorable?" She asked herself in a whisper. "But why?" She laid back onto her bed extending her left arm reaching for her pillow. She raised her head sliding said pillow underneath it closing her eyes afterwards.

"He couldn't possibly have been sincere... Could he? I mean... " She opened her eyes staring into the clear glass light bulb which stood in the center of the ceiling. "Why would anyone take the time to lie about such a thing?" Sheele continued to stare blankly into the light bulb when the words, "So cute." Echoed about in her mind. She closed her purple eyes only to see the face of Night Raids newest member, Ryoma. His lips parted, "so cute." He whispered to her once again.

The presence of his touch on her cheek lingered. The girl clad in purple could feel them begin to warm once more. With a sigh she opened her eyes beginning to sit up keeping her arms at her sides. She looked through her clear and closed window watching the wind play with the leaves the nearby tree's bore. Sheele turned her gaze to the mirror that stood on her dresser only mere meters away. She looked specifically at her eyes and hair seeing nothing else. She then took a handful of her hair in her right hand stroking it softly. "My eyes are beautiful? And my hair? They couldn't both be lying could they? No... Leone wouldn't lie about anything."

Sheele stood up and changed into a light purple night gown and approached her mini library after. Her index finger scrolled back and forth through her collection of books before finally hovering over a rather thick book. She took said book firmly in her hands and hopped into her bed placing her back against the nearby wall. "Romance for airheads." She smiled lightly opening the book. Using the moonlight as her means of illumination, the purple haired girl began to read the entirety of the book over the course of the night.

{15 minutes later}

Leone exited the bathroom drying her hair with the towel she entered with wearing only a pair of black panties. Leone pulled her towel away from her head tossing it onto her chair when she noticed he'd been fast asleep in her bed. With a flick of her wrist she turned off the lights and crawled into her bed gently trying not to disturb the raven haired boys slumber. Ryoma opened his eyes looking down at her. Leone's golden eyes met his gaze as he began adjusting himself pulling the blanket he laid on from underneath him. He then held the blanket away from his body giving her an opening. With a light smile she placed her right hand on his chest gripping his shirt lightly lowering herself down until she had been laying snug a top him.

She placed her head on his chest nuzzling into it while he dropped the blanket he held upon them, then used his now free hand to scratch the back of her head softly. This happened for only a moment before he trailed his hand down her head to her back rubbing it gently embracing her lightly afterwards. His warm touch caused her to let out a gentle gasp closing her eyes her right leg then began to slide up his lower body. It didn't take long for her eyes to begin feeling heavy. ("Heh... Not even two minutes... ") She thought to herself exhaling softly.

He nuzzled the top of her head closing his eyes afterwards ready to drift off when her golden eyes opened up staring into the darkness that now coated her room. "Hey Ryoma?" Leone called out in a soft and gentle voice. "Hm?" He responded in a slightly hoarse voice clearing his throat afterwards. "You did good today." She added, a light and proud smile taking form on her lips.

"I'm just glad none of you were hurt Kitty." He responded softly drifting off to sleep mere moments later. His words made her right hand twitch lightly gripping his shirt a bit tighter. "Yeah... Me too. Good... Night... Ryo" She whispered slowly closing her eyes, her light smile began to fade until she was fast asleep.

{The next morning}

"What the!?" A voice could be heard coming from Leone's open door. This woke the sleeping Ryoma who turned his head to his left towards the door. He blinked numerous times but saw only light pink outlines. He rubbed both his eyes with his left hand defeating the blurred vision. He looked towards the door once more where he saw the pink twin tail haired girl with her arms crossed over her chest. "Mine?" He called out softly. Leone began to move a bit as if she was waking up but instead just nuzzled into his chest remaining still afterwards.

"Don't tell me you guys did it already?" She asked quietly after noticing Leone remained asleep. Her cheeks began to take on a similar color to her attire. "Did what?" He responded in a whisper. Mine uncrossed her arms dropping them at her sides clenching her fists before stomping her right foot. "Are you really going to make me say it?!" She snapped in a tone torn between loud and quiet. Ryoma narrowed his eyes trying to think about what she may have been referring to but alas nothing came to mind. He had just been woken up after all. "Sex!" She blurted out before covering her mouth with both her hands afterwards. Her eyes widened instantly locking on to Leone.

Just as the pink haired girl feared, Leone slowly opened her eyes. "Whaa?" She mumbled beginning to sit up. Mine kept her tiny hands over her mouth as well as her gaze locked onto the blonde completely frozen and unable to move. Her pink eyes began to trail down her body when she noticed Leone was topless. Ryoma turned to face her cracking a light smile. "Good mor-afternoon?" He chuckled. "Mmmm!" Leone hummed out before closing her eyes tightly stretching her arms out over her head afterwards. When she opened her golden eyes she saw Mine standing in the doorway staring down at her. Leone followed her gaze being lead to her exposed breasts.

"Heh, You like them Mine?" Leone asked reaching for some of the covers shielding them from view. "W-what?! No!" Mine fired back in response. "I just wasn't expecting to see some tits randomly! You guys should probably learn to close and lock the door if you're going to be having sex... Like aren't you even slightly embarrassed Leone?" The blonde crossed her arms over her chest keeping herself covered as she began to laugh. "Chill out Mine, we didn't even have sex. You know I sleep naked, that isn't new. I mean can't you see he still has his shirt on? Personally If I was to have sex i'd want to feel every bit of our bodies rubbing up against each other." She stated with a smirk afterwards turning her gaze to the black haired boy beside her.

"That makes sense... I guess?" Ryoma responded sitting up afterwards revealing his untouched attire to the pink haired girl at the door way. "Still. Learn to close the door at least. No one wants to wake up to a random pair of tits you know." She looked away crossing her arms over her smaller chest. "Aww don't be like that Mine. Yours are cute just the way they are." Mine's eyes widened her face reddening from both annoyance and embarrassment. Without another word she grabbed the doors handle and stepped out slamming it shut.

Ryoma stared at the door in confusion a moment before standing up stretching. Leone did the same before heading to her dresser taking a fresh and clean pair of her usual outfit and began to get dressed. The green eyed boy headed to the nearby chair taking her towel in his left hand when he noticed the belt she normally wore resting on the chair. ("This is Leone's Teigu thing right?") He took it in his right hand and held it to his face examining it. He flashed back to Leone's close up transformation the night before. This instantly overwhelmed him with the idea and desire to take a feline form of his own. He approached the nearby mirror and strapped the belt like Teigu around his waist.

"Hey Kitty?" He called out. "How do you activate this thing?" The blonde looked over her shoulder and noticed her Lionel strapped around his waist. She let out a giggle and stood up walking towards him. "Imperial arms aren't as simple as picking them up and using them Ryo." She stood behind him wrapping her arms around his waist placing her chin on his right shoulder looking into his eyes through the mirrors reflection. "When I go to use it though." She took his right hand in her own and placed it upon the center of Lionel. "I place my hand on it like this, then I close my eyes and pretty much just think about the transformation. Next thing I know i'm in beast mode."

Ryoma gripped Lionel tightly in his right hand and closed his eyes beginning to once again think about the way Leone began to change in appearance. He did this quietly for several moments but nothing happened. Leone looked at his reflection beginning to smile at the look of pure concentration he bore letting out a giggle afterwards. "Not just anyone can use any type of Teigu. You have to bond with it for starters then you-" Her golden eyes began to widen as a pair of light black feline like ears took form a top his head with red inner fur. Some strands of his long black hair began to sharpen in texture at the tips turning red.

Leone took a step back looking down watching as the back of his pants began to move around. She placed her hands on his waist line managing to lower them a bit when a black colored tail with another layer of red spiraling around it popped out of them. His hands took the form of paws similar to Leone's but with dark fur instead. He slowly opened his eyes revealing light red eyes with his pupils now black slits. He looked into his reflection and began to smile wide revealing his now sharper teeth when he noticed the ears on top of his head. "B-but how?" Leone asked while she blinked in disbelief at his sudden transformation.

Ryoma looked into the center of his palms opening and closing them beginning to notice the surge of power he now felt coursing through him. He turned to face Leone who regained her composure after a moment coughing into her right fist. She looked him from head to toe nodding her head afterwards. "That's hot." She mumbled under her breath. "So! How do you feel Ryo?" She asked. "This feels... Amazing." He responded in a now slightly deeper yet still gentle tone. Leone bit her lower lip after hearing his voice.

"As much as I enjoy your sudden change, we should really get downstairs. I need to bring this up to the boss." Leone extended her right arm reaching for Lionel when Ryoma effortlessly jumped over her landing on all fours on the bed behind her. Leone turned about face. "Hey, R-Ryo? You should probably give that back now." He tilted his head to the right. "Afraid i'll keep it?" He said with a grin. "Only for a little bit though, don't worry kitty." The blonde bit her lower lip once more with more potency this time before shaking her head. "I have to report this to the boss though." Ryoma pounced from the bed to the floor reaching up and opening the door. "Wouldn't it be better to just show her then?"

With that the now Lionel form Ryoma darted out of her room at high speeds. "Hey, wait Ryo!" Leone called out taking off after him. She popped her head out of the doorway only to see Ryoma making a sharp turn to the stairs using the momentum to hop onto the wall running along it disregarding the use of the them completely heading to the floor below. Leone followed quickly behind him.

 **Hideout - Dining Room**

Ryoma entered through the open doors shifting from being on all fours to only his legs standing straight. Leone stormed in crashing into his back. "Hey what gives?" The blonde asked looking over Ryoma only to see Najenda holding a mug to her wide open mouth staring at Ryoma in shock. Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Mine did the same. "Whoa." Tatsumi murmured after. "Isn't that Leone's Teigu thing?" Akame retained her usual stoic expression up until a smile began to form upon her lips. "What the hell is going on?" Najenda asked lowering her mug setting it on the table. Ryoma pawned at the air meowing playfully. "What do you think boss?"

The silver haired woman's eye narrowed as to get a better look of Ryoma. "Is it just me or is he in Lionel form?" Lubbock swallowed the food that lingered in his mouth parting his lips to speak afterwards. "I'm pretty sure he's in Lionel form." The Night Raid leader nodded her head up and down. "I thought so. More importantly how and why is he wielding it?" She directed her gaze at Leone. The blonde scratched the back of her head laughing nervously. "I had it sitting on my chair and he kinda just put it on?" Ryoma pawed at the air once more. "I couldn't help it, cats are amazing I never thought it would be possible to just become one."

Akame finished her food placing the bowl upon the table. "This is the perfect opportunity to mention that he was able to wield Murasame without rejection as well." Najenda shifts her attention to her left at the crimson eyed girl. "You couldn't bring up a vital piece of information like that sooner Akame." Akame looked into her empty bowl of food with a pout. "It slipped my mind. Sorry." Akame looked around the room for any signs of Sheele, after not seeing her she reached over taking her bowl and ate her food in an instant taking Ryoma's bowl afterwards eating it too. He saw this but didn't seem to mind. Najenda face palmed a moment then turned her attention to the beast form Ryoma who continued to paw at the air. She couldn't help but let out a light giggle. Everyone turned their attention to her in shock. "D-did the boss just giggle!?" Asked Leone with a smirk.

Najenda looked around the room then coughed into her fist clearing her throat after. "So Ryoma is able to successfully wield Muramasa, Murasame, and Lionel as well?" Both Akame and Leone nodded their heads. "To be accepted by three Teigu's in such a short time... That's very peculiar." Lubbock looked over at Ryoma who was being petted and snuggled by Mine. "Okay i'll admit it, You're so cute!" She squealed afterwards. "Who is this guy?!" Blurted out Lubbock gaining multiple gazes afterwards. "Not a pervert." Responded both Leone and Mine simultaneously. Lubbock slumped back into his chair.

"Hey boss?" Called out Ryoma. "Hmm? What is it?" Answered the woman. "What's so peculiar and special about using more than one Teigu? Couldn't Akame use my Muramasa and Lionel if she wanted? She is really strong after all." Akame smiled at his comment but remained silent allowing the boss to answer the question. "It isn't as simple as being skilled or proficient in assassinating, Ryoma. This is a great time to fill you in on them. Tatsumi that applies to you as well." Tatsumi nodded his head. "Ma'am." Responded the brown haired boy. "What is an imperial arms exactly anyway?" Akame quickly drew her sword extending it in front of Tatsumi. "Something like this." She answered.

Najenda sat back in her chair crossing her left leg over her right. "About a thousand years ago the emperor was deeply troubled. He began to gather materials from the likes of S class danger beasts and rare metals, including orichalcum. A select group of people from around the world were summoned to help him do so. His power and wealth allowed him to forge 48 weapons a feat otherwise impossible in a time like today. He referred to them as "Teigu." Each one of these mentioned weapons has a special ability usually unique to that weapon. They are capable of destroying entire armies on their own. Ministers who commanded Teigu were quite successful on the battle field. However a large civil war about five hundred years ago caused nearly half of these weapons to become scattered across the land."

Both Tatsumi and Ryoma listened intently to her story. "And well there you have it. That's how it all began." Tatsumi looked at the blade Akame held before him. "So Akame's sword is really one of those weapons?" Akame nodded her head. "That's right." She responded. Najenda's lips parted once more. "Akame's weapon, the One Hit Killer Murasame. When someone is cut by this sword a poisonous curse enters the body and kills the target within seconds, there is no cure."

Najenda shifted her attention to Leone. "Leone's Teigu... Or Ryoma's Teigu at the moment." She corrected herself. "Hundred Beast King Transformation Lionel. This belt gives it's wielder all the strength and swiftness of a wild and powerful animal. It also greatly enhances the sense of smell making it perfect for recon. Another outstanding feature, it gives the user overwhelming endurance and stamina as well as mild regeneration." Ryoma looked down at the belt he wore around his waist. "Wow this thing is awesome!" Leone approached scratching his left ear with her right index finger. "Heh yeah it is. It's also mine." He nuzzled into her touch. "I know, kitty. It looks better on you anyway."

Night Raids leader turned her attention to the pink haired Mine. "Mine's Teigu, the Roman Artillery, Pumpkin. A gun that fires mental energy in the form of a shock wave. The more danger the wielder finds themselves in, the deadlier it becomes."

"Bulat is outside training as usual I assume. Anyway his Teigu is the Demon Armor Incursio. A suit of armor with impregnable defense. Wearing it causes such a great strain on the body, should any normal person attempt to use it will die." Ryoma pulled away from Leone. "Handsome's armor can kill the user just by putting it on? That's kind of a scary thought... " Leone pulled him back in nibbling on his right Lionel ear softly. "H-hey stop that feels-" Ryoma became docile as his ear twitched lightly in her mouth. Leone chuckled scratching the back of his other ear.

The silver haired woman turned her attention to Lubbock. "Lubbocks Teigu, the Protean Cross Tail. It's a wire based Teigu that can be used to set hidden traps and barriers as well as attack enemies directly. It's just as versatile and deadly as it's name suggests."

Najenda inhaled ready to speak once more. "Next we have Sheele's Teigu, the Cutter of Creation, Extase. A giant pair of scissors virtually sharp enough to cut anything else in half. They are also sturdy enough to be used defensively." She looked around the room making sure everyone was paying full attention particularly Tatsumi and Ryoma. With a light glare she made Leone release Ryoma. "Some Teigu have what can be referred to as a trump card. Incursio for example can maximize the abilities of the danger beast used to create it allowing it's user to temporarily become invisible.

Najenda turned her attention to Ryoma. "And lastly we have Ryoma's Teigu, the Blade of Hell Muramasa. While it's counterpart Murasame delivers a swift death, Muramasa does quite the opposite. One cut from this blade results in a burning sensation in the body as hot as the flames of hell that only increases with each passing moment. This burn will never diminish unless the target is killed or takes their own life. No organic being is immune to it's effects. Meaning even a person previously incapable of feeling pain will still feel it's curse. Most importantly the Teigu have followed one ironclad rule since creation. These weapons are so incredible, that when two of them clash it always ends in death. Therefore if two users decide to fight, one of them will certainly perish."

After hearing her words Ryoma turned his attention to Akame who also turned to look at him. "I guess we got off lucky then huh Akame?" The crimson eyed girl sheathed her Murasame before smiling and shaking her head. "We were never truly enemies Ryoma, being why we were spared from such a fate." Tatsumi looked at the two while they talked to each other. ("Ryoma and Akame faced off against each other using those two swords and neither of them died? Man, how skilled are they?")

The brown haired boy pondered when he suddenly heard "Uh-oh" being said from behind him. Before he could turn around Lubbock held a Cross Tail wire connected from one of his gloves to the other across Tatsumi's neck. "Looks like we revealed a little too much information to let you out of here alive. So unless you want to die, I guess you're just stuck with us for life." Tatsumi stood completely still shifting his gaze towards Ryoma who pawed at Leone's cheek. "W-what about Ryo?" Lubbock too looked back at him. "He's already wielding a Teigu, three in fact for some reason, that and he joined long before he set foot in our hideout. So are you sticking with us?" Lubbock asked with a smile.

Tatsumi laughed nervously still unsure if Lubbock was kidding or not. "R-right, yeah, of course i'm sticking with you guys." Leone turned Ryoma around resting her chin on his left shoulder nuzzling his left cheek with her right as she wrapped her arms around him. He began to purr. "Oh my god!" She squealed before turning her gaze to Tatsumi. "Don't worry Tatsumi, that just means that the boss considers you a part of the team now." Tatsumi turned his emerald gaze to the boss.

"While Night Raid is indeed lacking in numbers, we more than make up for it with our individual abilities. I believe we are the heart of the revolution." Tatsumi looked around the instant Lubbock removed his wire away from his neck. "Do I get a Teigu then too now that I've officially joined?" The pink haired girl placed her hands on her hips. "Do you seriously think we just happen to have a Teigu we can give you?" The brown haired boy stared in confusion. "Wait, you seriously don't?" This managed a laugh from Najenda. "If the opportunity arises i'm sure you'll be getting your own soon enough. After all no one can be compatible with any type of Teigu."

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes and looked over at Ryoma who pawed at him when he noticed his gaze. "What about Cat man over there?" He asked turning his attention back to her. Najenda looked to her left. "You know... That is an excellent question. I assure you he is truly a rare case. One that I plan on investigating thoroughly. On that note, Mine?" She called out. "Yes boss?" Mine replied almost instantly. "Go get Pumpkin and meet us out back please." Without question Mine exited the dinning room and went to retrieve her Teigu meanwhile everyone followed Najenda's lead heading out back.

The group made it outside just as Bulat finished his current training session. "Oh, hello everyone." He greeted sweetly when he noticed Lionel Ryoma. "W-what happened to Ryoma?!" The now crimson eyed boy dropped to all fours and pounced at Bulat after a brief delay managing to knock him down as he was completely off guard. The members of Night Raid couldn't help but laugh at what they saw, leone in particular. "Are you using Lionel right now?" Bulat asked still slightly confused. Ryoma pawed at Bulat's left cheek with his right paw. "Nya." He responded.

Bulat tried to fight the overwhelming desire to hug him but his body failed him. He hugged Ryoma tightly nuzzling his cheek. "You're so cute!" The muscular yet gentle man blushed finding himself overwhelmed and defeated by Ryoma's newfound level of cuteness. "Hey, how come none of you ever treat me like that when I go into beast mode?" Leone asked looking around at her team. "It's not like you use it casually around the base Leone. Besides you don't actually act like a cat, he is." Responded Mine who approached handing her Teigu to Najenda. "I guess, you're right. Still it would be nice to get some affection like that too you know." She pouted.

Najenda looked at Akame speaking to her only with her gaze. The crimson eyed girl approached Ryoma and Bulat patting Ryoma's head scratching his right ear after. "Hey, it's time." She stated softly. Ryoma hopped off of Bulat and approached Najenda Reaching for the Teigu she held. Najenda jerked Pumpkin away from him. "No!" She exclaimed suddenly scaring Ryoma who retracted his arms away from her. "I'm sorry about that. What I mean is, you shouldn't use two Teigu simultaneously." Ryoma looked at everyone around him, his friends stared with looks of concern. "W-why not?" He asked.

"It's a total Taboo." Leone responded. "Seriously? Are you saying no one's ever used more than one at the same time?" Leone approached holding her right hand out to him. The boy looked at her hand before placing his right hand on Lionel thinking of changing back. Within seconds he dropped form. He removed the belt handing it to Leone. She patted his head with her left hand putting on Lionel afterwards. "I'm sure it's been done." Najenda stated, catching his attention. "However it's never been seen or even reported. Considering how powerful they are and the fact that they require attunement and have rejection factors. There's reason to believe anyone who has attempted never lived to tell the tale."

"I seem to be pretty lucky when it comes to Teigu right? I'm willing to try it out." Everyone turned their attention to Najenda. Each members minds filled with individual thoughts and opinions on the matter. They all however shared the common thought of his safety. Najenda let out a sigh. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious. You truly have displayed an interesting ability to be able to use multiple Teigu. However the risk is too great. Should it fail and our theories be correct, you'll die. Should you be successful in doing so and receive no harm, you would be a very powerful and valuable asset to the revolution. "Not to say you aren't already with your arsenal of current usable Teigu. At the end of the day however, the choice is yours."

Ryoma looked into both of his palms opening and closing his hands. "If Teigu are really as powerful as you say, then being able to use two would really be beneficial to Night Raid." Leone placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked into her eyes. "It's up to you what you do but... I don't want you to gamble your life away on a simple "what if" you know? I'd really miss you if you left us." She turned her gaze away from his. "Leone... " He said softly. Akame approached swapping places with Leone. "While it's true that it is your life, you would be leaving your friends and your team for something that you could still accomplish without using more than one at a time. You also promised you wouldn't leave me alone, remember?"

Ryoma gasped lightly flashing back to the promise they made one another. "Akame... I remember." Mine approached the two. "It would be a real shame if you survived everything you've been through only to drop dead in our backyard." She crossed her arms looking away. "What I mean is... You shouldn't try it. There's really no need when we all have each other anyway." Ryoma smiled at her words when Bulat approached picking him up in a hug like he did when they met. "They're right you know. There's no need to be so reckless. You're mistaken if you think we'd just let you put yourself in harms way like that for a "maybe" you know?"

Lubbock cracked a smirk. "I know you aren't thinking about leaving us before you've shared all your secrets with me. That would be a dick move on your part, i'm just saying." Tatsumi smiled warmly. "You should stick around until I get my Teigu Ryo... Even after actually." Ryoma couldn't help but throw his arms around Bulat's shoulders holding his tears back. "Thank you... Everyone. Thank you so much." Najenda closed her eye smiling. "Well then, it's decided. Fortunately Pumpkin isn't as dangerous a gamble as Incursio. Still willing to give it a try?" Bulat released him. "Of course!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm glad you decided not to leave us so soon after all." The girl clad in purple said stepping out of the base. The group turned to face her. "Sheele? How long were you there?" Ryoma asked scratching the back of his head. "Long enough to know none of us are willing to let you go for a simple "maybe." She responded. Ryoma closed his eyes shaking his head. "Seriously, thanks everyone. Now." He opened his eyes. "Let's try pumpkin out shall we?" Najenda handed Pumpkin to Mine who then took Ryoma's hand walking a few feet away from the group. She handed Pumpkin to Ryoma and placed his hands where they needed to be.

"Focus your thoughts and energy into Pumpkin. Once you feel it pull the trigger. If you don't get rejected it'll fire. If you do nothings going to happen... At least I think so?" Ryoma began to turn his head to look at her when she forced his head steady. "I told you to focus Ryo." He looked down Pumpkins sights aiming in between the nearby tree's. "You think? What do you mean you think?" The pink haired girl adjusted his aim a little. "I didn't get rejected by Pumpkin so I don't really know. Now shut up and focus." Ryoma closed his eyes taking a deep breath remaining silent for several moments. Everyone around him too remained silent but continued to watch.

Ryoma opened his eyes when the energy started to gather at the tip condensing itself into a yellow ball. By the time he had let go of Pumpkin's trigger the energy gathered had become quite substantial in size. Everyone else's eyes had widened as they watched the energy beam bisect the tree in half, and the one after that, and then the one after that. After a sigh, Ryoma lowered the gun Teigu and handed it back to Mine. "I thought it would do more." Mine let out a laugh. "Just wait until you see me in danger, Pumpkin can take down anything."

As the rest of Night Raid applauded his shot, Ryoma scratched the back of his head. "That's now four." Said Najenda crossing her arms over her chest after. "Muramasa, Murasame, Lionel, and now Pumpkin I assume?" Leone wrapped her right arm around Sheele. "Yep. You totally missed Ryoma in Lionel, he was so damn hot." Leone said with a grin. Sheele adjusted her glasses gaining a light blush. "That's odd. Why can he use so many Teigu?" Leone shrugged. "Who knows, it's pretty badass though."

Najenda looked up at the sky for a moment seemingly deep in thought. "I need to be somewhere right now. I'll see you all very soon." With that she headed into the hideout. "Where's she going all on her own?" Asked Ryoma with a look of concern. "Probably to meet up with some of her contacts." Responded Leone. "Didn't we tell you before that she can handle her own?" Ryoma scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... Still. I just find it pointless to be surrounded by subordinates and not use them. I'd feel a lot better if she had someone with her."

The sound of a rumbling stomach could be heard. "Who ate my breakfast?" Asked Sheele afterwards. Everyone pointed at Akame. The crimson eyed girl side stepped hiding behind Ryoma looking over at Sheele. "It's okay, i'm not mad or anything but I would really like it if... Someone could make me something. I'd do it myself but um, well." Akame stepped out from behind Ryoma taking Sheele's left wrist in her right hand. "I'm hungry too. Let's have Lunch early." Akame stated while escorting her inside. Everyone else followed behind the two.

 **Hide out - dinning room**

{Hours later}

Najenda arrived taking her seat tossing the file she held onto the table. Everyone remained silent awaiting for her to speak. "I received some information about the random string of murders I had the two of you investigate." She looked at Leone and Ryoma. "My suspicions were correct. All evidence certainly points to headhunter Zank." The room filled with light murmurs afterwards. Ryoma and Tatsumi both instinctively looked at each other. As they each thought they were the only ones who had no Idea who or what headhunter Zank was. Even though the two boys said nothing they knew that they wanted to know. Tatsumi turned to face Najenda. "Uh, who's Zank?" The pink haired girl wasted no time answering his question. "You seriously don't know? You really are a country bumpkin aren't you?" Sheele slowly raised her left hand catching Mine's attention. "Sorry, but I don't think I've ever heard of him either." Mine arched an eyebrow. "You probably just forgot Sheele."

Najenda clears her throat catching everyone's attention. "He appears at night and decapitates people seemingly at random. As of now the exact number of victims is unknown." Tatsumi crossed his arms over his chest. "What's so terrible about this guy anyway, you know besides the headhunting part?" Once again he was answered by Mine. "It's actually worse than you can imagine. Headhunter Zank used to be an executioner at the biggest prison in the empire. The minister orders a lot of decapitations. Over and over day in and day out, and one by one Zank chopped off their heads as they begged for their lives. Over the years it became an addiction and now, he can't stop."

Tatsumi uncrossed his arms scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, that's enough to drive anyone crazy." Mine nodded her head. "Yeah. Eventually ordered decapitations weren't enough so he took it to the streets." Ryoma sat at the edge of the table quietly listening to the topic at hand as he thought about what his life had been about. ("Every time i'm faced with a new target I see his face...") He looked into his palms clearly deep in thought. This caught Akame's gaze who watched him in silence. ("I won't deny that It feels amazing to take out trash but... Will I end up on the streets killing people at random too? I'm not going to turn into someone like him am I")

"Zank disappeared shortly after a subjugation force was organized in order to catch him. I never thought he would resurface in the city though." Said Bulat standing firm with his arms crossed over his chest. "Let's take this bastard out then!" Exclaimed Tatsumi. this was met with a laugh from Bulat who then placed his right hand on top of Tatsumi's head. "Easy there Tiger. Zank is also equipped with a Teigu he stole from the warden before he escaped." Mine turned to face her leader. "By the way do we have any idea which Teigu he'll be fighting with?" Her question was met with Najebda shaking her head. "No. We're still looking into that." Leone placed her hands on the back of her head. "So we're going in blind then? That's annoying." Najenda stood from her chair. "Nothing further at this time. Now go on and punish that scumbag. Night Raid, move out."

Akame approached placing her left hand on Ryoma's right shoulder. This snapped him out of his thoughts. "You're nothing like him, Ryoma." The boys eyes widened as he turned his head slowly to his right to face Akame. "H-how did you know what I was thinking about Akame?" She smiled lightly standing in front of him gently placing each of her hands on each of his shoulders. "Did you already forget what we talked about that day?" He looked into her Crimson eyes as they showed him the events that took place the night they met. "You told me that you felt some sort of connection with me. I wasn't lying when I said I also felt a connection with you." He looked down at his hands that rested on his lap laughing lightly. "I see. So that's how you could tell what I was thinking." She nodded her head removing her hands from his shoulders to take his hands in each of her own standing him up. "That's right. We can talk about those thoughts of yours when we return. We have to go now." He nodded his head giving her hands a squeeze. "Right. Let's go eliminate that scum." With that the team gathered their things and headed out under the scarlet moonlit sky with the city as their destination.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Zank VS Muramasa and Murasame?**

Before the group got too far from view of their hideout Ryoma stopped in his tracks looking around the area. This caused his friends to halt along with him. "What's up Ryo?" Asked Leone as she approached. "Is it really okay for us to leave the boss alone like this? I mean what if the empire or a group of assassins were to have discovered the hideout and attacked in our absence?" Lubbock's gaze locked onto the hideout after hearing his words.

"You're still on about that?" Asked Mine. "We told you she can take care of herself. There are weapons and things scattered about that she has access to. Secret passages and such too." Ryoma crossed his arms over his chest. "Still. I just don't feel right leaving her alone like this. I'm sorry... " This managed a warm smile from all of the members, but Lubbock who was in his own world. "Look." Added Mine. "If you're that worried about her, you can stay behind. You'd have to be out here though because If she finds out we disobeyed an order with her safety as an excuse we're all going to get it."

Lubbock snapped out of his thoughts after he managed to hear Mine's suggestion. He thought about the giggle she let out when Lionel Ryoma pawed at the air, the attention and snuggles he received from the other members as well as the ability to survive through seeing Leone's body. A feat truly worthy of praise in his mind. "N-no!" Exclaimed Lubbock. With this he gained all eyes on him. "I mean." He coughed into his right fist. "With the barriers and traps I have set up around the perimeter I can patrol our entire base from a well hidden and secure spot. I run less risk of being spotted as well. It would be a better tactical decision if I stayed behind instead."

The members looked among'st each other. "Does that work for you Ryo?" Asked Mine. "It sounds perfect. Thanks Lubbock." Ryoma approached extending his right arm to him offering a handshake. The green haired boy took his right hand in his own looking away scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Yeah, sure. No problem. It was a good call on your part. I always feel the same way." Leone grinned. "For different reasons though eh Lubb?"

Mine took Leone's scarf in her right hand and began to pull dragging her away. "We don't have time for this Leone." The blonde crossed her arms in a pout being dragged away. "Anyway good luck you guys. Come back safe. Leave the base to me." With that the group departed leaving Lubbock behind.

 **Imperial City**

Night Raid arrived safely to their destination. Even though it was night time the team was taken by surprise with just how baron and hollow the streets were. Headhunter Zank had truly left terror in the hearts of the people. "Alright. I think we should split into groups of two." Suggested Bulat. "He's using a Teigu we have no information on. In two groups of two with one group of three we can cover more ground as well as retain some safety and combat efficiency with a partner. So how about it. Who wants to team up with me?"

He smiled revealing a sparkle upon his teeth and directed his gaze at both Ryoma and Tatsumi. This made the brown haired boys skin crawl. "Sounds good handsome." Responded Ryoma as he began to approach Bulat.

He was instantly snatched up by Leone. "Aww Ryo, don't you rather pair up with Kitty?" She asked before pawing at his left cheek with her right paw. Ryoma hugged her tightly nuzzling his right cheek against hers. "So cute!" He exclaimed as Leone returned his nuzzling imitating a purr. "Kitty?" Questioned Mine arching an eyebrow afterwards. "It really doesn't matter. Just pick a partner and let's go. Come on Sheele." The purple eyed girl nodded her head."Be careful everyone. Take care of our new recruits whoever gets them." She said softly following behind Mine who headed east.

Sheele then looked over her shoulder watching Ryoma nuzzle Leone's cheek. This brought a smile to her face. "What are you all smiley about?" Asked Mine before following her gaze. "H-huh? It's nothing!" Her cheeks took on a cherry blossoms color. Mine looked at Sheele then back at Ryoma a moment. A smirk formed upon her lips as she continued to walk. "I never thought i'd see the day you were crushing on someone Sheele." Mine teased. "What?! N-no it's not like that!"

Akame took a hold of Ryoma's collar pulling him away from Leone. "Hey what gives Akame?" Asked Leone with a pout. "If you're going to behave like that you'd be putting yourself and him in danger. Add to the mix the fact that he has no experience in actual combat versus another teigu user. You and I are excluded due to the fact that we weren't attempting to take his life, nor was he ours."

Leone scratched the back of her head. "Aww come on. You know that I get serious when I need to Akame." Ryoma chuckled nervously shrugging at Leone. Akame took his collar once again and began to drag him away heading north. "You will be paired up with bulat, Leone."

Both Bulat and Leone looked at each other before turning to watch Ryoma get dragged away. "Bummer. I was totally going to have some fun with him. It's a nice night out you know?" She looked up at the big and beautiful crimson moon that hovered elegantly in the sky. "That's exactly why Akame didn't pair you two up." Teased Bulat laughing lightly afterwards when he noticed Tatsumi remained. "So how about it Tatsumi, You wanna join us?" He looked at Bulat who smiled at him then at Leone who winked. He turned around and ran after Akame and Ryoma. "Aww, rejected again." Said Leone with another pout. "Is it something we said?" Bulat snickered. "We'll head west then."

After gaining some distance Akame released his collar allowing him to walk on his own. Tatsumi approached walking by her right side while Ryoma walked at her left. She nodded at Tatsumi who returned her gesture. "I'm pretty sure Leone would have gotten serious when the time came."

Akame shifted her gaze to meet his. "Maybe. When it comes to you however she has the tendency to get carried away it seems. There's also the fact that I wield a Katana for a Teigu as well. We don't know for certain if we will be the ones to defeat Zank, but I want to use this time to properly assess your combat ability. It'll give me a good place to start on your training tomorrow."

Ryoma scratched the back of his head. "You were going to train me?" Akame nodded her head smiling lightly. "Should you need it, of course." Ryoma looked away from her. ("Why do I get the feeling she's going to work me like a dog tomorrow?") Akame stopped to look around the area quietly. "Wow, the locals are so scared of Zank that they're staying-" Tatsumi was interrupted by both Akame and Ryoma who each placed one of their hands on his mouth pulling him into an alley keeping him in between them. A group of guards ran by up ahead only mere moments later. "Keep an eye out for guards." Akame whispered before the two released him. Tatsumi nodded.

The three stepped out from behind the corner cautiously continuing their patrol. Akame's Murasame caught Tatsumi's attention. "Hey Akame?" Tatsumi called out causing both Ryoma and Akame to turn to face him. "Hm?" She hummed in response. "Is it true that your sword kills in one strike?" She nodded her head. "That's right." Her response instantly triggered a flash back of Akame attempting to pierce his chest with her sword. The attack was however intercepted by a small Totem like object he received from his village thus saving his life. "Oh man it's a miracle i'm even still alive right now." Tatsumi mumbled to himself.

"I've been using Murasame for a very long time. Over the years it's built a reputation as the One Hit Kill Murasame." Tatsumi scratched the back of his head. "Shouldn't something like that be kept a secret though? I suppose it's still invincible either way." Akame held her sheathed blade closer to her gaze. "No. Not at all. It has plenty of downsides." Both Ryoma and Tatsumi looked at her with peaked interests. "For instance, it's almost impossible to clean. I have to be extremely careful otherwise even the slightest cut no matter how small will lead to my death." Tatsumi laughed nervously while Ryoma smirked shaking his head afterwards. "Not to mention, I must cut directly into my opponents flesh for the curse to take effect."

Tatsumi pictured Bulat's Teigu. "Oh I see. So against a Teigu like bro's it wouldn't work?" Akame nodded her head. "Against an opponent like Incursio, Murasame becomes nothing more than a Katana." Tatsumi turned his gaze to the sheathed sword Ryoma kept over his shoulder. "So your sword works the same as Akame's right Ryo?" Akame turned her attention to him as well. Ryoma looked over his right shoulder. "Kind of yeah. While it isn't a One Hit Kill, you could say with one cut you lose your will to fight and gain the desire to die instead. It also has the same weaknesses as Murasame though. I should be careful when I clean it later huh?"

Akame and Ryoma smiled at each other realizing their Teigu offered them identical strengths as well as weaknesses. Tatsumi watched them quietly. ("They're probably around the same age as me. It gets me thinking though. Just how many people have they killed?")

The smell of food and sweets eventually made it's way into their noses. Akame followed the scent stopping in front of a nearby shop. "What the... The lights are still on." Pointed out Tatsumi. "Yeah, aren't they worried about the serial killer running about?" Added Ryoma. "Something smells delicious." Said Akame as casual as ever. "I could honestly go for a drink. I've been thirsty since I left the hideout... " Confessed Tatsumi in light embarrassment.

The two stared at Ryoma awkwardly. With a sigh Ryoma placed his Right hand upon the door and pushed. The door opened triggering the sound of a bell above it notifying the owners. "Welcome! Come on in!" Could be heard in a woman's gentle voice. Akame and Tatsumi sat on opposite ends on a nearby bench just outside of the shop waiting for their friend.

Moments later Ryoma emerged from the shop sitting in between the two. He handed Tatsumi a soda while handing a wrap of assorted meats to Akame. "Thanks, Ryo." Tatsumi said before beginning to chug down the soda. Akame, surprisingly took small and almost gentle bites. Ryoma couldn't help but smile. "So much for remaining professional on the job eh Akame?" Ryoma teased.

The crimson eyed girl blushed lightly silently enjoying her food. After a few bites she extending her left arm to him holding it to his lips. Ryoma stared at the wrap a moment then shrugged taking a bite out of it. "Mmm, it's not bad at all." Tatsumi placed his hand on his stomach then sprung from his seat. This made Ryoma do the same. "Did you see him?!" Tatsumi began to walk away weirdly. "N-not exactly... " Akame stood up. "Is nature calling?" She asked in a casual yet certain tone before taking another bite of her food. "Uh-huh." Responded the brown haired boy running into the nearby Alley.

Ryoma's emerald eyes scanned the area around thoroughly laying down on the bench with a sigh. Akame turned to face him holding her food to her lips almost innocently. He looked directly at the moon feeling a sense of peace and relief that unfortunately, only lasted a mere moment. "A city, deep in the heart of the empire. Empty and forgotten on such a beautiful night. And why? Because of a mindless headhunting psychopath." He closed his eyes laughing to himself when he could feel his head being lifted from the bench. He opened his eyes immediately only to see Akame sitting down gently placing his head on her left thigh.

Ryoma could feel his cheeks begin to warm, he closed his eyes once again regaining that feeling of tranquility he received from the moon moments ago. "Akame?" He called out softly bringing his hands up to his chest. Akame took another bite of her food turning her head down to look at his face. "Hm?" His eyes opened slowly meeting her gaze. "The moon... It's particularly beautiful tonight isn't it?" She tilted her head looking up at the crimson sphere in the sky. "Yes." She responded with a gentle smile. "I... don't want to be the reason the people miss out on such breathtaking sights like this."

Akame used her free hand to scratch the top of his head softly. "You won't be, you have us. While the path we walk as Night Raid isn't a bright and beautiful one like the moon before us. It'll however lead to it. We'll stop people like him from taking away moments like this. I won't go back on my promise to you. I won't let you fall into that type of darkness and despair." Warmth and comfort filled the boys heart after hearing her words. She held what had been left of her food to his lips feeding it to him and watched with a smile as he finished it. "Alright, let me up before I fall asleep on these thighs of yours." He said with a light blush.

Akame held her right hand to her lips laughing lightly. "Rest goes hand in hand with food in terms of importance." Ryoma sat up reluctantly wanting nothing more than to enjoy the comfort of her lap and touch a while longer. However he knew their purpose wasn't to enjoy a nice and quiet night out together. "So I've heard. Tatsu should have been back by now right?" His words sent her gaze straight to the alley Tatsumi headed into moments ago. She stood up taking her sheathed blade firmly in her left hand. "Let's go check up on him."

After releasing the accumulation of liquid waste that had built up inside him, Tatsumi zipped up his pants. He could only wonder what the duo of Ryoma and Akame were doing in his absence. Probably something he didn't want to interrupt. At least, that was what all of his reasoning had pointed him towards. After debating for a moment on whether or not to go back, Tatsumi pushed off the wall, and started to head back. However, this notion was completely thrown out of his mind by a singular object, or rather person. "Sayo!"

Tatsumi never thought he would ever see her again, and yet there she was standing in front of him like nothing had ever happened. The pink flower was still in her perfect black hair. Her dark colored eyes remained as such, her body was covered in the cream colored robes that he had seen her wear so much. It was as if he was in a dream. Then she started to run off. Not even trying to decipher the events that had just unfolded before him, Tatsumi ran after her.

Ryoma and Akame headed towards the alley. Once they entered it no signs of Tatsumi remained except for the scent of recent urine emitting from a nearby wall. The two assassins looked at each other with stoic and serious expressions but their eyes managed to display concern.

Corner after corner and street after street, Tatsumi chased her until they made their way to a small clearing where Sayo finally stopped running and then turned around to face the brown haired friend who had just spent a bit too much of his energy chasing her. "Sayo." Tatsumi gasped as he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She was real, she was truly there, and yet something felt off he thought to himself.

"I must've shown you something special then, who was it?" Replacing the short black haired female whom he had grown up with, was instead an older male who had obviously been in the world longer than she had. "Was it a girlfriend?" The man asked in a mocking yet deep voice.

Now standing before him was he who Tatsumi had now presumed to be their target. If he wasn't then the boy didn't know why this man, someone who was larger and taller than him by almost double, had dragged him all the way out there. "So you're Zank then." Tatsumi unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Night Raid's target.

"Bingo, I prefer Zank the Executioner however." Zank stated as a katar came out of each of his sleeves. If his opponent was that of a Teigu user, then he stood no chance against him, Tatsumi reasoned looking Zank up and down, he could only find one thing that looked like it would qualify as a Teigu, the huge green eye on Zank's forehead. ("That huge eyesore must be his Teigu then.") Tatsumi then looked down at the ordinary blade he held firmly in his grip. As much as he hoped he had one, Tatsumi had unfortunately not been graced with one of the forty eight. " ("Only a Teigu user can take on another user right? This could be bad.")

"Bingo! But I would rather you not call spectator an eye sore, after all it can see into your mind." His words managed to freeze Tatsumi where he stood. Zank grinned triumphantly and continued on. "It can read your entire mind, everything that you are thinking is known to me. Too bad you don't have a Teigu of your own, otherwise this might have been more enjoyable." Zank stated as he pointed the katar just above his left hand at Tatsumi.

It seemed as though Zank liked to boast, and talk for that matter. "Maybe I can present your head to your friends, how do you think they would react?" Zank laughed as he eagerly awaited the boys response. "You sure like to talk a lot, aren't you supposed to be a professional?" Tatsumi retorted completely ignoring the last sentence Zank had said.

"Well, talking is my hobby, it…" Even before he had started talking,Tatsumi had sprinted at him. His short dash of energy ended with a vertical slash of his sword. At the last second, Zank had easily sidestepped the incoming blade. Tatsumi's sword slammed straight through Zank, or at least it would have if he hadn't dodged. "Splendid, though trying to attack me while I'm thinking isn't very noble of you, did you seriously think that something would come of that?" Zank laughed. "Impossible. Simply Impossible, nothing can get past the Omnipotent Five Sights, I can see everything." Zank pointed at his forehead with a maniacal grin.

Without saying another word, Tatsumi sprinted at Zank with his sword above his head. "You'll have to clear your mind if you want to land a hit." Tatsumi ignored this and continued on with his plan. First he would would kick off of the ground into a vertical swing from above. Then he would swing his sword upwards, retracing its steps. Which would all be a fake to aim for his throat. Unfortunately not only were all of his attacks counteracted, each move was explained in precise detail out loud by Zank. Tatsumi suffered a counter attack in the midst of it all by Zank's katars. The effect of this instantly brought him to his knees.

"The expression you get when you chop someone's head off is absolutely irresistible. I wonder what yours will be when I take it?" Zank questioned as a look of pure glee swept across his face. It did not suit his older features one bit. "Like hell you will, I won't let you cut my head off!" Tatsumi rose back up to his feet. The slash was something he could fight through, even if it hurt. Tatsumi jumped into action throwing his sword into a flurry of attacks at Zank, each one missing more than the last.

Meanwhile Akame and Ryoma followed the path they believed their missing friend and teammate had tread. "I really feel like Tatsu came through this way." Akame nodded her head at his words. "I do too. I trust both our feelings can't be wrong." Akame stopped to look up at the crimson moon above her head, Ryoma did the same. "Tatsumi..." She whispered out softly in a light and concerned tone of voice. Ryoma patted her left shoulder with his right hand bringing her attention to him. "I doubt he would wander off without reason. Let's find him." Akame nodded her head and the two continued their search.

In much of the same fashion as Tatsumi had done before him, Zank rushed into a flurry of attacks with both of his katars. All Tatsumi could do in defense was raise his arm and sword protecting his head from any attempts of beheading him. As each shallow slash was made on his body Tatsumi grew weaker. It wouldn't be long until he succumbed to his injuries. "You have a strong resolve, I think I'll take my time in belittling it." Zank smiled as he finally stopped attacking Tatsumi.

All of the wounds had accumulated into one fact, Tatsumi couldn't stop shaking. "You have such wonderful eyes. I love watching eyes such as your's beg. So I'll wait until your on your knees begging, Now beg, maybe then your friends might save your ass." Zank laughed as he clenched his fist.

Tatsumi spit out all of the blood that managed to find it's way to his mouth. "You think that I would beg for a rat like you? Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't let anyone especially you regard me to that point, you're just a worthless executioner." Tatsumi grinned for the first time in the battle. He had been so stupid. If he was going to get around his Teigu then it would have to be simple and plain, no tricks. ("I'll cut him down in this one strike.") Tatsumi strengthened his resolve and readied his sword.

"How valiant of you. I'm sure you must be hurting, So I, the master executioner shall relieve you of that pain." Zank declared as he raised both of his katars. Tatsumi however, didn't hear a lick of what he had said, none of it mattered. All that mattered was his sword and it connecting with Zank's flesh. "Here I come!" Tatsumi yelled out as he sprinted at his target. Going over Zank's defense, Tatsumi's sword connected with the mans right cheek and slid across it. While it was what one could only consider to be a shallow cut, it had managed to spill some of Zank's blood.

"Looks like I finally gotcha." Tatsumi grinned as he looked back at the executioner after his dash. Moments later, Zank's attack finally set in. A red color cloaked the boys jacket as his blood sprayed into the air momentarily knocking him off balance. Tatsumi turned about face holding his sword horizontally. "Master executioner, my ass. You missed my neck you moron." Tatsumi laughed as he fell to the ground.

"Shut your mouth!" Exclaimed Zank running to the boy at full speed drawing his katars from his sleeves. He however stopped in his tracks as a pair of twin swords landed just before him. Zank jumped several feet away from their landing zone before looking up to see where they came from. Two figures cloaked into the Crimson moons light emerged after a moment landing before him each taking their respective blades striking similar combat stances. "He looks pretty upset Tatsumi." Said Akame with a smirk. "Looks like you defeated him on the mental warfare side of things." Ryoma simply stared with eyes of hatred at the man who stood before him. Zanks features began to morph into that of the imperial who ruined his life and that of those he held dearest to him.

Tatsumi looked ahead in disbelief knowing his friends arrived just in time. "A-Akame, Ryo... ?" Akame kept her head forward but turned her gaze to her right looking at her downed friend. "Just sit tight Tatsumi, we'll finish him off, then i'll tend to those wounds of yours." Before Tatumi could utter a word Zank let out a chuckle removing his trench coat tossing it into the air. "You must be Akame and that blade you hold the infamous Murasame. How splendid, It's so nice to finally meet you." He smirked then turned his gaze to Ryoma who began to grit his teeth revealing them to him.

"It's so nice to meet you too, target." Responded Akame with a similar smirk. The look on Ryoma's face began to tell a story. A story Zank was very much interested in. With a grin, the closed eye on his forehead opened as he began gazing into Ryoma's thoughts trying to uncover the meaning behind the look he'd been receiving. "Ryoma, Akame!" Tatsumi called out trying to push himself up off the ground.

Akame sheathed her blade dropping to her knees beside him placing her left hand on his back examining the magnitude of his wounds. Ryoma looked over his right shoulder at Tatsumi. "That eyeball thing can read your minds." Tatsumi warned dropping back onto the ground. "I see. I wondered what Teigu he would be using. The Omnipotent Five Sights." Said Akame as she turned to look at the device he wore. Zank smirked at her words as Ryoma's thoughts started to come to him. The boy turned his sight to Zank tightly griping the hilt of his sword. "Why won't you... STAY DEAD!" Ryoma shouted as his right foot damaged the ground it stood on from the force he used to propel himself towards his opponent.

"What in the hell?" Asked Zank before crossing his Katars over his chest blocking Ryoma's vertical strike. Akame flashed back to her small duel with Ryoma. ("He was able to keep up with me fairly well in the beginning when my intentions were his life. If he manages to move like that having his mind read is pointless if Zank can't match his speed.") Zank blocking Ryoma's attack began to infuriate him further. The boy began sending a barrage of slashes at Zank with even more speed and power behind them.

Zank however once again managed to block all of his attacks his knee's bending slightly after every block from the force of Ryoma's blows. "You're not just fast, you're strong too aren't you kid?" The man began to laugh more and more the more he guarded against the boys onslaught. "What good is having so much speed and strength if you can't properly utilize it? Your thoughts are completely irrelevant to your actions! You should be thinking about how to defeat me and less about your hatred!" Akame gasped lightly after hearing Zanks words. ("He's attacking blindly?") Akame locked her gaze onto Ryoma.

"Reading your mind would have been useless in this battle unless you would have been able to reach a state of nothingness. But you aren't even thinking about how you're going to kill me are you, boy?" Zank jumped away putting some distance between he and Ryoma. "Oh, no. You're instead thinking about removing the head from my corpse AFTER you've killed me. Splendid! Truly a psychopath!" Ryoma dashed up to Zank sending yet another barrage of attacks at him this time with even more power. This however began to noticeably tire him out as his swings bore more power but were sent out less frequently. "Splendid, use your rage and tire yourself out." The man laughed as he continued to block Ryoma's attacks effortlessly.

Tatsumi watched as he too noticed Ryoma's change in pace. "I don't understand... If he can't read Ryoma's mind. How was he able to keep up with him even before he started slowing down?" Akame just watched silently. Zank turned his gaze slightly looking towards Tatsumi. "Reading his mind is truly useless, but my Teigu also blesses me with foresight. The ability to predict my opponent, I already know what he's going to do long before he does." He let out another taunting laugh. ("He's too strong. I have no choice but to tire him out. His power has me pinned for the moment. It's a good thing his endurance however is lacking.")

Tatsumi continued to watch his friend who continued to slow down more and more each passing moment. "But... Why is he tiring so easily?" Akame kept her eyes on Ryoma as she spoke. "From the sounds of things, like you he's never faced another Teigu user. His natural speed and power has made quick work of his previous targets. I don't think he's ever fought a battle with an opponent of this caliber." Tatsumi looked into the ground just below him. "So he never managed to improve because his opponents were always much weaker than him? I guess tiring out is impossible if you could beat anyone with ease... " Akame nodded her head. "That's right. He's never had any form of training from the looks of things and our battle ended long before I could notice his lack of stamina."

Akame rose to her feet unsheathing her Murasame placing the sheath beside Tatsumi. "He's also consumed by hatred, revenge, and his mind is clouded during fights it seems. He doesn't think about his actions or the repercussions they may bring. I owe this insight to Zank." Ryoma grit his teeth letting out a yell as he slammed his weapon with all his remaining might into Zanks katars once more. The clashing of the steel echoed about in the silence of the night. Muramasa remained pressed against the katars while the boy breathed heavily attempting to catch his breath.

His hate filled eyes never once broke contact with his opponents. "Well it appears you're finally out of steam." With a smirk Zank thrust his arms forward pushing Ryoma's blade off of his weapons causing the boy to stagger. The man then spun around bringing his right leg up then extended it kicking Ryoma in the center of his chest sending him flying. He landed on his back skidding along the ground before using the momentum to flip backwards onto his feet stopping just in front of Akame and Tatsumi. He placed his left hand on his chest where he'd been kicked. The boy maintained a crouching position gripping his sword tightly in his right hand still trying to catch his breath.

Through the gaps in his now messy, long hair, both Tatsumi and Akame looked at his back noticing the shade of red from within his previously white shirt blending in with the dirt it accumulated when he skid along the ground. Without another word Akame took a step forward in order to switch places with him. She however stopped in her tracks when Ryoma began to rise. His body trembled lightly from exhaustion.

"They were all just mindless murdering and raping bastards. None of which used these special weapons. Akame and leone... Even if they weren't my enemies I could see the level of difference in skill between them and me. Would I have been facing them to the death I would have lost. I can accept that but... Losing to you?" Ryoma took a deep breath finally catching his breath taking his stance after. He then looked at the man who stood in front of him. His features shifted from the imperial from his past back to those of executioner Zank. "I refuse to accept that. I won't accept it."

Akame could tell he was beginning to understand the seriousness of the position he now found himself in. The truth behind being a member of Night Raid, and an assassin. He would no longer be dealing with scraps but instead with real monsters from this moment on. "Ryoma." Akame called out softly. The boy remained silent but looked over his right shoulder. "I'll take care of the rest from here. I've seen enough and now know how to train you." Ryoma turned his gaze back to the man. "I can still fight Akame." He responded.

Akame took a step forward standing beside him. "No. You're too weak. I'm sorry but as you are right now it'll end in your death. I know I speak for all of us when I tell you that none of us want that. You'd also be breaking the promise you made to "a cute girl" like me." She smiled lightly remembering his exact words to her. "How touching." Said Zank in a smug voice beginning to walk towards them. "Whatever this promise of his may have been doesn't really matter considering you'll all be losing your heads. I'm not completely without sympathy and gratitude for the entertainment though. I'll add all of your heads to my collection and keep them nice and close to each other, how's that?"

Just thinking about losing Akame and Tatsumi, once again made his blood boil returning him to his state of rage. "You think i'd sit by and let you take them away from me too?!" Ryoma held his Muramasa tightly in his right hand placing his left hand on his forehead due to the pounding headache that suddenly came to him. "Ryo... " Said Tatsumi in a light tone as he tried to stand. His entire body began to sting sending him right back down to the ground. "Don't move Tatsumi." Said Akame who looked over her shoulder.

In that Moment Ryoma began to walk towards Zank dragging his Muramasa along the ground. "Ryoma?" Akame reached for him but before she could make contact he broke into a sprint. He closed the gap between Zank and himself instantly leaving behind a trail of sparks. "H-he's so fast!" Exclaimed Tatsumi. Ryoma appeared in front of Zank holding Muramasa over his head with his right hand. His left hand however remained on his forehead.

Ryoma brought his his blade down in a vertical slash, Zank lifted his arms crossing his weapons ready to block it. Ryoma instead dashed around and behind Zank at high speeds. The man's eyes widened when Ryoma seemingly vanished. Zank turned about face quickly only to be greeted with the loud sound of clashing steel. He managed to block Ryoma's attack. ("I-I can't read his mind, his thoughts are completely useless! And now he's using my blind spots to try to stop me from predicting him with my foresight?! No... That requires thinking. Could he just be acting on instinct?!")

Akame's crimson eyes began to widen as she watched Ryoma dash around Zank in blinding speeds. Zank was able to keep up by reacting ahead of time to the boys movements. "W-What do you think you're doing?!" Zank yelled out in annoyance blocking strike after strike. Ryoma's speed began to pick up after every failed attempt until eventually the only thing Tatsumi and Akame could see of Ryoma were the sparks his clashes with Zank created. "Where is this speed coming from?" Said Akame softly to herself as her eyes scanned the area around Zank. She was able to pick up small traces of the boy.

"What the hell is going on?!" Zank yelled out. Once again being forced to defend. He turned to his left blocking a strike then turned about face blocking another. This all happened within the blink of an eye each time. Zank moved around with speeds he himself never knew he had. He turned away from Akame and Tatsumi blocking yet another quick strike from Ryoma. "I had just about enough of this!" Exclaimed Zank when suddenly Ryoma became visible. Akame and Tatsumi's eye's widened when they saw the very tip of Muramasa placed against Zanks chest with unfortunately not a single drop of blood.

Feeling the tip of the blade against his chest where his heart would be, Zank looked down gritting his teeth before turning his attention back to Ryoma who appeared to be frozen in time. "That was way too close for comfort you little shit." Said Zank before pushing the blade away from his chest with ease getting no resistance from the boy who instead dropped the sword. Suddenly tears began to escape Ryoma. Akame and Tatsumi watched in confusion. "Teuchi... I'm so sorry I let you die! You, Takada... Hitomi... I-I wasn't strong enough back then!"

Tatsumi gasped. "No... Zank is Teuchi... ?! But that's impossible he was executed!" Akame's gaze instantly shot to Tatsumi. "Teuchi?! Who is Teuchi?!" Tatsumi flashed back to the day before thinking about the story Ryoma told him, Leone, and Mine about Teuchi. "His father... " Responded Tatsumi seconds later. Akame turned her gaze away from Tatsumi to look back at Ryoma only to see Zank pulling his arm away after piercing him with a katar. Ryoma fell to his knee's. His white shirt had been darkened with the blood that trailed down his stomach and into his lap. "I forgive you, now hold still." Said Zank with a grin holding his katars in a cross he then swung his arms at Ryoma's neck ready to decapitate him.

His attack was however blocked by Akame who quickly picked up her sheath and closed the gap standing in between the two. Ryoma placed his right hand on his stomach as it was instantly drenched in his blood. Tatsumi forced himself to his feet and ran to his friend as fast as he could dropping to his knee's beside him. "Ryo?!" Akame looked back over her right shoulder at them. "Ryoma?! Hang on!" Ryoma looked to his left at Tatsumi, turning to follow the sounds of Akame's voice after. Ryoma looked up at her, Akame's lips moved as if she were speaking but all manner of sound eluded him. "Y-you were right A-Akame."

The crimson eyed girl spun around kicking Zanks guard causing him to slide back a few feet away. She then dropped to her knee's beside Ryoma alternating her attention between him and her opponent careful not to take her eyes off of Zank. "Tatsumi, take your jacket off and use it to apply pressure to his wound or he'll bleed out!" Tatsumi pushed through the stinging pain his body sent to him and removed his jacket laying Ryoma down placing it against his stomach applying all the pressure his body would allow him.

"Lo- looks like I-I broke my promise to you after all A-Akame." Said Ryoma letting out a weak laugh smiling afterwards. "In that case I d-deserve to d-die." Ryoma closed his eyes, his smile slowly began to fade. "Ryoma?!" Both Tatsumi and Akame screamed out. She took his right hand tightly in her own, a stinging pain in her chest followed after making Akame place her left hand on her chest. "Aww don't worry. The two of you will be joining him soon enough. Unlike him I don't break my promises. Your heads will rot together for all eternity. I promise."

Tatsumi's eyes filled with both Rage and tears as he turned his gaze to face Zank continuing to apply pressure to Ryoma. "What kind of monster attacks his own son!?" Zank tilted his head to his right in slight confusion a moment. "Son? Oh? Is that who the Teuchi fellow was, his father?" Akame sat up also turning her attention to Zank gripping her Murasame firmly in her right hand rising to her feet. "Was? What do you mean was?" Zank pointed to his Teigu. "My Teigu's trump card. Illusion sight. It creates a mirage of the person you care about most in this world." Images of Sayo entered Tatsumi's mind. ("That's why I saw her...") "Let's face it, no matter how skilled an assassin you become. No one can bring themselves to killing the person they treasure most. Now I've spent more than enough time in one place. I'll finish the two of you off and be on my way. I'll come back for the other four later."

Akame looked over her shoulder at Ryoma a moment before turning to face Zank taking her stance. "No. You won't be leaving here alive that's a promise." With a maniacal laugh the green eye on Zanks forehead opened once more. "Your promise versus mine then." Akame's eyes widened as Zanks appearance manifested into that of a girl with short black hair and eyes of the same color. She wore an outfit similar to Akame's but wore leggings underneath her skirt instead of showing off her skin as Akame did. ("Kurome...") The assassin's stance dropped as she held her sword at her side. "A-Akame!? Whatever you're seeing isn't real!" Shouted Tatsumi attempting to shake her out of her delusions.

Tatsumi's yelling only made the smirk on Zanks face even wider. "She can't. Right now she's looking at someone so important to her she can't bring herself to do harm to me." Zank stated in a mocking tone. "No... Akame! Please it isn't real! You have to snap out of it!" Zank struck his stance ready to attack. "Don't waste your time. It may only work on a single target, but it's extremely hypnotic." Zank began running towards Akame. "After her, you're next!" He leaped into the air cocking his right arm back. "This is the last thing you'll see before you die Akame! Enjoy it!" He shouted ready to thrust his Katar into her head. Akame however quickly lifted her blade making him instead cross his arms over his chest. Akame cut the mirage in half bringing the hypnosis to an end.

After blocking her attack the force alone sent him sliding several feet away taking her stance afterwards. ("She didn't even hesitate to try and cut me down!") "What the fuck? You were supposed the see the person you love the most!" Zank yelled out in disbelief. "My desire to kill her, branches from the fact I love her so dearly." Zanks eyes widened. "What the hell are you saying?!" Seconds later a cracking sound could be heard coming from Zanks left Katar. He looked down at it as did Akame and Tatsumi. ("NO! it's about to break?!") Akame looked over her right shoulder at the unconscious Ryoma. She looked at the side of his face and watched as the gentle night breeze played with his bangs. This reminded of her of the way she saw him when he made her the promise.

"It looks like Ryoma did a number on that weapon of yours." Before Zank could respond Akame began running to him at full speed. "I'll destroy that weapon of yours first, then make you pay for what you've done!" Zank screamed out as he began to run towards Akame as well. "I refuse to die here!" No longer attempting to only block, counter, and predict her movements, Zank was as equally offensive this time around. Akame however was too skilled an opponent forcing him into the defensive once again. "No! My weapon can't take anymore!" Zank shouted just before Akame's rising slash pierced his guard breaking his weapons in the process. With his broken guard, weapon, and being knocked of balance all he could do was watch as Akame lifted her sword over her left shoulder gripping it tightly in both hands.

Her crimson red eyes displayed no remorse. "You... ARE DONE!" She shouted swinging her blade horizontally severing his jugular veins and slitting his throat. His blood gushed from his neck. Akame turned about face walking away heading towards Tatsumi and Ryoma. Zanks body hit the ground seconds later. Zank looked into the crimson moon when he noticed the voices that haunted him could no longer be heard. He used his last moments to thank Akame for setting him free. She heard his words but didn't seem to care.

Akame dropped to her knee's before Ryoma. She sheathed her Murasame placing it at her side before taking Ryoma's head placing it on her lap. He grunted in pain lightly but didn't seem to wake up. Tatsumi looked over at Zanks dead body remaining silent for only a moment. "Akame?" He called out. Akame kept her gaze on Ryoma as she played with his hair gently. "Hm?" Tatsumi grit his teeth wiping the tears that escaped him. "Ryo's not going to make it is he?" Akame remained silent turning her gaze to the Crimson moon up in the sky.


End file.
